Hegemony
by jitan88
Summary: Chapter 5 UPDATE! / Update per tgl 7 dan 20 (bisa selisih 1-2 hari) / Sakura baru menyelesaikan ujian akhir semester di Tokyo dan berniat tidur seharian. Namun besoknya, tiba-tiba ia sudah terbangun di dunia asing bernama Konoha! Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa berada di masa depan yang terpaut 77 tahun dari zamannya? Apa yang terjadi selama ia tertidur? / Sasusaku / RnR please! :)
1. 1 : Nightmare

_Besok … _

_Bagaimana jika "hari esok" yang kau alami ternyata berbeda dari semua definisi waktu yang pernah terlintas dalam pikiranmu?_

.

.

* * *

**_Created by_ : **jitan88 | 2013 |

**_Disclaimer : _**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.

Semua nama tokoh dan lokasi yang tercantum tapi tidak terhubung dengan cerita Naruto yang sebenarnya adalah fiktif dari hasil pemikiran penulis.

**_Genre_ : **_Sci-Fi & Romance_

_Rating T, Alternate Universe, OOC, typo_

* * *

.

.

_Dalam kegelapan aku merasa dingin, tapi kedua kelopak mataku terlalu berat untuk terbuka. Sepertinya tubuhku kelelahan. Apa boleh buat, setelah kemarin menyelesaikan seluruh soal ujian akhir semester yang sulit itu, sel-sel otakku memang butuh istirahat. Ya, karena itulah aku berhak atas satu hari bebas untuk memanjakan diri. Kegiatan kuliahku tidak perlu dikhawatirkan, karena setelah melaksanakan ujian kemarin, sekarang kami tinggal menunggu hasil nilai dikirimkan melalui email. Bagus atau tidaknya prestasiku … yah, akan kupikirkan nanti. Pokoknya, hari ini sudah kuputuskan untuk hibernasi dari semua aktivitas. Aku mau bersantai di depan televisi dan menonton seharian! _

_Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong … kenapa hari ini dingin sekali ya? Padahal kemarin aku nyaris menelan semua persediaan es krim karena cuaca panas tak tertahankan, bahkan kukira seluruh daratan Jepang akan mengering karenanya. Hmm, apa-apaan sih dengan perubahan cuaca? Iklim panas seperti kemarin mana mungkin langsung berubah drastis dan sekarang justru turun hujan—lho tunggu, hujan?!_

_Benar juga … basah._

_Titik-titik air itu terasa nyata, membasahi tubuhku yang masih kelelahan di atas tempat tidur. Ya ampun, ini gawat! Jangan bilang atap rumahku bocor dan kamar ini jadi salah satu korbannya? Wah, hari liburku bisa kacau kalau begini. Bukannya bersantai, sekarang aku harus menjemur kasur … oh, sungguh sial nasibku. Tapi tidak, tidak … masih ada kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan hari ini! Sebelum kebocorannya bertambah, aku harus segera bangun dan melihat seberapa parah keadaannya—lalu melakukan sesuatu—ya, semata-mata untuk menyelamatkan hari liburku yang berharga. _

_Yosh, saatnya bangun, Sakura!_

.

_Aku mengerjap, anehnya tubuhku benar-benar mati rasa. Semuanya kaku—ugh, apa ini karena efek samping dari soal ujian kemarin? Soal-soal itu terlalu sulit dan mungkinkah sampai membuat otakku kram? Sekali lagi aku mencoba bangun namun setiap inchi tubuhku tetap protes dan menolak untuk bergerak. Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara dari kejauhan … seperti memanggilku. Lalu perlahan-lahan, aku merasa tubuhku seperti ditepuk oleh sesuatu. _

"Hei, apa Nona … bisa mendengarku?"

_Nona? Apa dia sedang memanggilku, ya? _

_Emerald yang setengah terbuka dan belum terfokus ini menangkap sebuah siluet … ada seseorang di sampingku. _

_Lelucon apa ini—siapa yang berani seenaknya masuk ke kamarku?!_

.

"Bangunlah!"

_Si-siapa dia?! Jujur saja, aku mulai ketakutan … karena seingatku tidak ada tamu yang bermalam di rumah, dan kedua orang tuaku pasti sudah lama berangkat kerja. _

_Intinya, seharusnya aku sendirian._

.

.

* * *

Mataku akhirnya terbuka dan menatap sesosok pria—yang sepertinya—berusia seumuran denganku, rambutnya dipotong pendek berwarna hitam, senada dengan iris matanya. Aku tidak mengenalnya sama sekali, bahkan tidak pernah melihatnya selama dua puluh dua tahun hidup di Tokyo. Kulitnya yang putih namun pucat itu bersentuhan dengan permukaan kulitku, perlahan ia membantuku duduk. Ia bertanya apa aku baik-baik saja, tapi kuabaikan karena penglihatanku lebih tertarik dengan pemandangan … yang seharusnya merupakan ruangan kamar tidurku. Secara spontan aku mengerutkan alis, kebingungan. Kuedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dan merasa ada kejanggalan yang terlihat begitu nyata.

Hal pertama yang kusadari setelah bangun tidur adalah; _sepertinya aku masih bermimpi_.

Aku dikelilingi genangan air keruh, tanahnya basah akibat hujan dan menjadi lengket seperti lumpur. Sudah kucoba mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, mencubit tanganku sendiri sampai meringis nyeri … tapi semuanya tidak membantu. Aku benar-benar bingung sekarang, apa ini mimpi? Bukannya berada di rumah—tepatnya di atas tempat tidurku yang nyaman,—nyatanya aku duduk di sebuah, entahlah … semacam kotak peti aneh berukuran 2x1 meter yang penutupnya terbuka. Artinya, sejak tadi aku tertidur di atas sebuah peti, dalam pose terlentang dan terbujur kaku layaknya mumi, vampir, dan makhluk sejenis lainnya? Pantas saja seluruh tubuhku terasa kaku!

_Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?_

_._

"Nona, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya pria itu sekali lagi, sementara aku hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong, "Apa kau bisa mengerti apa yang kukatakan?"

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Syukurlah," aku melihat ia tersenyum. Mengesampingkan semua rasa heran dalam benakku, pria ini ternyata memiliki _eye-smile_ yang manis, "kalau boleh tahu … siapa namamu, Nona?"

"A-Aku … Sakura Haruno," suaraku terdengar serak, sepertinya aku butuh minum, "dan kau … siapa?"

"Namaku Sai, Nona Sakura. Kenapa Anda bisa berada di—ah, maaf. Pertama-tama … biar kubantu Anda berdiri dulu, daerah ini tidak aman." dengan sopan ia mengulurkan tangan untuk kuraih sebagai pegangan. Aku menurut begitu saja pada saran orang asing ini. Begitu menyambut uluran tangannya, dalam sekejap ia menarik tubuhku keluar dari kotak peti sempit itu dan aku bisa merasakan kedua kakiku telah menapaki tanah.

.

Lagi-lagi aku terhuyung, seluruh persendian kakiku terasa lemas seperti bayi yang baru belajar berjalan. Untungnya pria bernama Sai ini menahan bobot tubuhku yang kembali merosot hingga terduduk di atas tanah yang basah dan lembek. Aku termenung beberapa saat, terkejut dengan respon motorik yang seakan lumpuh. Seketika itu juga kulirik keadaan tubuhku, titik-titik hujan kini telah membasahi seluruh pakaian dan aku basah kuyup. Hmm … ternyata aku mengenakan kemeja lengan pendek berwarna kuning, _skinny jeans _hitam, dan sepatu kets kesayanganku. Lebih parahnya lagi, sepatu dan celanaku kotor karena aku jatuh dan akhirnya duduk di tanah berlumpur.

_Huh, walau dilihat dari segi manapun … ini juga bukan pakaian untuk tidur, 'kan? _

"Sebenarnya apa yang Nona lakukan di tempat ini?" Sai berjongkok dan menatapku dengan tatapan datar. Aku tidak menjawab apapun, hanya balas menatapnya, "Nona tahu daerah ini sangat rawan, pergerakan tanahnya labil dan mudah amblas. Sebaiknya kita segera pindah."

Aku yang sekarang benar-benar tampak seperti orang linglung, "I-Ini … sebenarnya dimana?"

"Saat ini kita berada di _72th Aomori Street, East Konoha_." sedetik kemudian Sai menangkap raut wajahku yang berjengit tidak mengerti, "Apa Nona tersesat?"

Aku mengangguk.

_Jelas-jelas aku tersesat, East Konoha itu ada di belahan bumi sebelah mana?!_

"Nona Sakura berasal darimana?"

"Je-Jepang … aku dari Tokyo, Jepang." Jawabku pelan dan aku melihat ia menatapku dengan pandangan berkerut … seperti berhadapan dengan gadis gila.

.

.

.

* * *

**HEGEMONY**

**CHAPTER 1 : NIGHTMARE**

.

.

**TAKA Corporation – Konoha**

_"Konoha kembali berduka. Salah satu putra kebanggaan bangsa; Kiba Inuzuka, dikabarkan baru saja menghembuskan napas terakhirnya setelah menjalani operasi. Menurut dokter Tsunade selaku Kepala Rumah Sakit Pusat Konoha, Kiba mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas yang cukup parah. Ketika tiba di rumah sakit kondisinya sudah sangat lemah dan kehilangan banyak darah. Proses operasi tidak berjalan dengan maksimal karena kesadaran pasien semakin menurun. Saat ini ribuan rakyat menangisi kepergian salah satu dari…." _

Layar monitor itu langsung padam ketika pria ini menjentikkan jari.

Ia melirik, sebuah gelang di pergelangan tangannya mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna kekuningan, berkedip dua kali. Dari dalam laci meja kerja ia menarik sebuah kotak hitam kecil dan menekan nomor kombinasinya, iris _onyx_-nya menatap tabung berisi cairan bening dan sebuah injektor. Jemarinya secara terampil memasang tabung pada injektor, lalu sedetik kemudian menyuntikkan benda tersebut pada tangannya sendiri. Hanya dalam waktu sepersekian detik, proses injeksi itu mengakibatkan perpindahan cairan dalam tabung kini masuk ke dalam aliran darahnya. Bersandar pada kursi kebesarannya yang nyaman, ia menghela napas dalam-dalam seraya memejamkan mata sejenak … sebelum terganggu oleh datangnya telepon masuk. Ia berdecak kesal.

.

"Ya, ada apa?" pria berambut _raven_ ini menjawab panggilan tanpa membuka matanya, "Kau sudah menemukan tanda-tanda di sana?"

"_Tidak. Tidak ada bukti apapun, Tuan_," lawan bicaranya membalas, "_tapi saya menemukan seorang wanita asing … sepertinya dia tersesat, dan saya berinisiatif untuk mempertemukannya dengan Tuan_."

"Hn? Kau pikir kediamanku adalah tempat penampungan orang-orang hilang, Sai?" pria ini menggelengkan kepalanya, "Urus kepulangannya dan segera enyahkan dia dari rumahku."

"_Maafkan kelancangan saya, tapi … sepertinya Tuan memang harus menemuinya. Saya tidak dapat mengatasi masalah ini karena keterbatasan data dari identitas wanita tersebut_."

Satu alisnya terangkat.

"Apa maksudmu dengan keterbatasan data? Apakah identitasnya dilindungi protokol keamanan? Kau tahu kita punya akses untuk membukanya," tidak lagi memejamkan mata dan bersandar, pria itu kini berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar yang terbuka otomatis.

_"Bukan, Tuan. Identitasnya sama sekali tidak terdeteksi … wanita ini mengatakan bahwa ia tidak berasal dari Konoha_," suara Sai masih tertangkap jelas ketika ia menuruni beberapa anak tangga menuju sebuah ruangan penuh dengan kendaraan, "_tapi dari Tokyo, Jepang._"

Langkahnya terhenti beberapa saat.

"Aku akan pulang sekarang," ujarnya singkat. Ia merentangkan tangan kanan selama dua detik, dan dari arah seberang terdengar sebuah _alarm_ mobil yang menyala; merespon sinyal milik pria ini. Duduk manis di jok kendaraannya yang nyaman, ia bergumam kecil, "sial, lagi-lagi waktu istirahatku akan terganggu."

.

.

.

* * *

Perjalanan dari _East Konoha_ menuju kediaman Sai memakan waktu sekitar satu jam, dan jangan tanya bagaimana caranya aku bisa berada di dalam mobil ini. Setelah aku menyebut Jepang sebagai negara asal, Sai hanya diam dan memapah—_maksudnya menggendong_—tubuhku yang masih sulit digerakkan. Lalu ia seenaknya membawaku menuju mobilnya yang … futuristik. Seperti film bergaya futuristik ala Hollywood, benda yang disebut "mobil" ini peralatannya begitu modern. Kendaraan ini berjalan tanpa roda, bahkan melayang di udara dan melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi! Oh Tuhan … setengah perjalanan aku lalui dengan memejamkan mata. Ketakutan ketika alat transportasi ini terbang dan berselisipan dengan kendaraan lain yang sama-sama melayang. Mengerikan.

_Tolong bangunkan aku dari mimpi ini … ya Tuhan, demi apapun … aku lebih merindukan monorel dan Shinkansen Jepang, sungguh!_

"Kita sudah sampai, Nona Sakura," kata Sai dengan lembut, membuyarkan semua sumpah serapah yang kuucapkan dalam hati, "Tuan sedang berada dalam perjalanan pulang, sebaiknya Nona menunggu di dalam."

_Aku menatap heran, Sai sendiri berbicara dan berbahasa sama denganku. Tapi kenapa dia menyebut … Konoha? Setahuku, dalam ilmu geografi tidak pernah ada "Konoha" sebagai salah satu nama negara_.

Setelah Sai membantu melepaskan _safety belt_, pintu kendaraan ini otomatis terbuka ke atas … dan lagi-lagi aku takjub melihatnya. Saking takjubnya, aku tidak sanggup mengatakan apa-apa kecuali melongo. Sai menepuk pundakku, "Apa kaki Nona masih mati rasa? Sebentar, saya akan membantu—"

"Ah, ti-tidak perlu! Aku bisa, aku bisa jalan sendiri kok!" spontan aku menggelengkan kepala berulang kali, setengah panik. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan pria asing ini lagi-lagi menggendongku ala _bridal style? _Sadarlah Sakura Haruno, ini bukan saatnya membayangkan adegan romantis seperti yang sering kau lihat di film drama!

Aku memberanikan diri untuk menggerakkan kaki hingga menyentuh tanah dan ... _yeah_, aku berhasil berdiri! Sepertinya sensor motorik tubuhku sudah kembali, aku bisa merasakan kedua kaki ini kuat menopang bobotku sendiri.

.

Tepat di hadapanku telah menjulang sebuah bangunan mewah bergaya minimalis; kombinasi warna hitam dan putihnya membuatku merasa benar-benar seperti … berada di masa depan. Bangunannya modern dan megah, sudah pasti luas bangunannya berkali-kali lipat dari rumahku yang sederhana. Sai terdiam di depan gerbang masuk, ia hanya menunggu sampai kesadaranku kembali. Sadar kalau ia terus menatapku yang masih ternganga ketika melihat bangunan ini, aku mengangguk kikuk, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah karena malu.

"Ayo, kita masuk ke dalam," sambil menjinjing ransel cokelat milikku, Sai tersenyum.

_Oh iya, di peti hitam yang menjadi tempat tidurku sebelumnya juga terdapat sebuah ransel cokelat; itu tas yang biasa kugunakan ke kampus. Tapi belum sempat kubuka isinya karena Sai cepat-cepat mengambil tas itu lalu membawaku pergi dari sana_.

Mengikuti langkah Sai, pupil _emerald_ milikku terbelalak ketika menapaki isi rumah. Interior bangunan mewah dari kediaman ini tidak bisa dideskripsikan dengan kata-kata. Masih bergaya minimalis yang didominasi warna putih dan hitam, sebagian furniturnya berwarna coklat lembut. Warna kayunya mengesankan suasana hangat sekaligus mewah, disertai lampu-lampu yang menyala otomatis berdasarkan sensor gerak semakin membuatku berdecak kagum. Aku seperti berada di sebuah istana di dunia masa depan. Melangkahkan kaki menuju sebuah ruangan besar dengan sofa panjang berwarna abu-abu, Sai mempersilahkan aku duduk dan menunggu.

.

Hanya pergi selama beberapa menit, pria itu akhirnya kembali dengan senyum manisnya.

"Selamat datang di _Uchiha's Residence_, Nona Sakura," ia membungkuk hormat lalu menaruh beberapa potong pakaian bersih di sofa, "pakaian Nona basah karena hujan, sebaiknya Nona segera mengeringkan diri sambil menunggu Tuan Uchiha kembali. Mari, saya antar menuju kamar ganti."

Aku mengangguk pasrah dan mengikutinya, menatap punggung pria ini dari belakang. Berbeda dengan penampilan sebelumnya, Sai telah mengganti pakaiannya dengan setelan hitam yang membalut rapi seluruh tubuhnya. Patut diakui, dia terlihat tampan; salah satu hal yang tidak kusadari ketika kami bertemu di _East Konoha_.

Kami tiba di sebuah ruangan yang terlihat seperti kamar mandi. Begitu Sai melangkahkan kaki ke dalam; lampu ruangan itu menyala, demikian juga lampu cermin yang berada tepat di seberang wastafel. Beberapa benda seperti _shower_ dalam bilik mandi juga _toilet_ masih tampak familiar, kecuali sebuah layar monitor yang terpasang di salah satu dinding ... aku tidak tahu apa fungsinya.

Oh, selain itu … ada satu hal yang mengganggu pikiranku; _kenapa kamar mandi ini tidak berpintu?!_

_._

"Sai-_san_, eh—maaf, apa ruangan ini tidak memiliki pintu?"

"Pintu?" Sai malah balas bertanya, "Nona Sakura sudah melewati pintu utama tadi … ketika kita pertama kali masuk. Apa ada masalah?"

"Hah? I-Iya aku tahu pintu itu, tapi maksudku … pintu ruangan ini. Pintu yang membatasi ruang sebelah dengan kamar mandi," aku bahkan mengarahkan jari telunjuk sebagai bantuan, menunjuk ruangan luar dan kamar mandi ini, "semacam pelindung, sekat. Kenapa tidak ada?"

"Apa maksud Nona? Kami memang tidak lagi menggunakan pintu untuk menyekat ruangan, selain kamar tidur dan pintu gerbang depan. Ini salah satu keputusan dari para ahli arsitektur dan interior se-Konoha untuk meminimalisasi penggunaan material yang kurang dibutuhkan," Sai tetap tersenyum menanggapi raut wajahku yang benar-benar tak terkontrol karena keheranan. Pria ini membuka pintu bilik mandi yang terbuat dari kaca lalu menyalakan airnya, "Sebaiknya Nona Sakura segera bersiap-siap, Tuan Uchiha sebentar lagi tiba."

Aku berjengit keheranan namun Sai mengacuhkannya.

_Jadi, apa ini artinya aku harus mandi tanpa tirai penutup atau pintu?_

.

.

* * *

_"Je-Jepang … aku dari Tokyo, Jepang."_

_Setelah mengatakannya, ia menatapku dengan pandangan berkerut … seperti berhadapan dengan gadis gila. Lho, memangnya jawabanku aneh, ya? Dia tampak menerawang beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mengambil sebuah ransel cokelat dan memberikannya untukku. Tiba-tiba juga ia berinisiatif untuk mengangkat tubuhku dari permukaan tanah, membopong tubuhku tanpa kesulitan._

_"He-Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" sontak aku protes ketika ia tiba-tiba menggendong tubuhku dengan kedua tangannya, "Lepaskan aku!"_

_"Saya membantu Nona karena kesulitan berjalan, akan segera saya turunkan ketika kita sudah berada di mobil," Sai mulai berjalan santai melewati genangan air dan lumpur yang mengotori celana juga sepatunya, "kita harus menghindari tempat ini secepatnya, di sini daratannya mudah amblas." _

_Dia menatap lurus sementara aku pun ikut mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar; kami seperti berada di sebuah kubangan yang penuh genangan air juga lumpur. Langit begitu mendung dan hujan tak henti-hentinya membasahi tubuh kami berdua, Sai menaiki anak-anak tangga kecil yang licin, dengan hati-hati ia membawaku ke sebuah benda aneh. Bentuknya seperti mobil mewah, hanya saja tidak memiliki roda._

_"Benda apa itu? Kau … mau membawaku kemana?" Aku segera memalingkan wajah dan menatap lurus pada mata pria yang tengah menggendongku, "Aku ingin pulang ke Tokyo, tolong bantu aku!"_

_"Ini mobil," tanpa banyak penjelasan Sai sudah menaruhku di jok penumpang dan memasangkan sabuk pengaman sementara aku masih terperangah, "saya akan membawa Nona menuju kediamanku di pusat kota. Di sana ada seseorang yang bisa membantu menjelaskan masalah Nona."_

_Aku hanya mengangguk mengerti._

_Ada yang bisa menolongku? Syukurlah …_

_._

.

* * *

_Ayah … ibu, kalian ada di mana? _

_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?_

Semua yang kurasakan selama satu setengah jam terakhir ini bisa dibilang ajaib sekaligus mimpi buruk. Melalui penafsiran tak berdasar yang mampu terpikir olehku, sepertinya aku terdampar di sebuah negara bernama Konoha; yang namanya tidak pernah kudengar di benua manapun. Aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana ini bisa terjadi ... atau bagaimana caranya aku bisa sampai di tempat ini. Namun satu hal yang pasti, aku harus mencari cara untuk pulang ke Jepang!

Sebisa mungkin aku menenangkan pikiran lewat bulir-bulir air yang mengaliri permukaan kulitku. Kalau memang ini semua bukan mimpi … maka aku harus tetap tenang. Berpikir positif adalah yang paling kau butuhkan saat ini, Sakura Haruno! Bisa saja 'kan ini hanya ulah salah satu program televisi yang suka mengerjai penonton, mungkin mereka sedang memasang _candid camera_—uh, KAMERA?! Kalau begitu ada kemungkinan tubuh polosku ini sedang direkam dan ditonton gratis?!

Menyebut kata "kamera" sukses membuat perasaanku bertambah kacau. Cepat-cepat aku keluar dari bilik mandi dan mengeringkan tubuh menggunakan handuk yang telah tersedia. Membelitkan handuk putih itu di sekitar tubuh, aku berjingkat kecil untuk mengambil pakaian. Entah bagaimana caranya, Sai menyiapkan pakaian yang ukurannya sangat pas untuk kukenakan. Aku tersenyum kecil menatap _t-shirt_ berwarna putih dengan gambar buah ceri besar berwarna merah di tengah-tengahnya, rupanya cowok murah senyum itu cukup pandai memilih pakaian untukku.

Baru saja bersiap berpakaian, tiba-tiba aku seperti mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat—

.

"Siapa kau?"

.

**_DEGG!_**

Tubuhku membatu mendengar suara pria asing.

Ada satu sosok pria yang bersandar tepat di dinding pembatas antara kamar mandi dan ruangan sebelah. Pria itu dengan tenang menyelipkan kedua tangan pada saku celana, _seakan menikmati pemandangan saat_ _dia … melihat tubuhku … yang hanya dibalut handuk?!_

"Hn? Apa jangan-jangan kau wanita yang diceritakan Sai?" alisnya terangkat saat menatapku yang tengah pucat pasi, "Hei, kenapa kau—"

"KYAAAAAAA!" aku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, lalu spontan melempari wajahnya dengan salah satu pakaian bersih yang kugenggam, "PERGI KAU, DASAR MESUM!"

.

.

.

* * *

"Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa nona _pink_ ini bisa mandi di kamarku? Lalu dia juga melempari wajahku dengan pakaian, benar-benar tidak sopan. Apa penjelasanmu, Sai?" pria mesum ini bertanya dengan nada datar.

"HE-HEI! Kau yang tidak sopan! Seenaknya mengintip seorang cewek yang tidak berpakaian—"

"Pakaiannya basah dan seperti yang Tuan ketahui, kamar mandi yang bisa digunakan hanya ada satu," ucapan lembut Sai memotong emosiku yang meluap-luap. Menengahi atmosfir panas di antara kami berdua, Sai membungkuk hormat pada pria mesum itu, "Tuan, ini Nona Sakura Haruno yang saya ceritakan di telepon. Lalu … Nona Sakura, perkenalkan; beliau adalah Tuan Sasuke Uchiha, pemilik kediaman ini. Beliau-lah yang akan membantumu soal Jepang."

_A-APA?! Aku shock mendengarnya._

_Emerald_-ku masih menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. _Pria mesum yang masuk seenaknya ketika aku mau berpakaian adalah pemilik kediaman mewah ini?!_

Di hadapanku berdiri seorang pria bertubuh tegap dengan postur sekitar 168 cm, kedua tangannya terselip di saku celana. Pria yang mengenakan kemeja biru _navy_ ini memiliki rambut hitam dengan poni sepanjang dagu, rambut bagian belakangnya yang mencuat mengingatkanku pada … _ehm_, pantat ayam. Kami hanya berdiri mematung di ruangan besar dengan sofa abu-abu tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun. _Onyx_-nya menatapku dengan intens, serasa menelanjangiku dalam diam ... dan terus terang, aku merasa risih dengan tatapannya yang mengintimidasi. Rasanya kikuk ketika dia melihat tubuhku dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, menyebalkan.

_Patut diingat juga, setelah lima belas menit yang lalu aku melemparnya dengan pakaian karena melihatku yang—nyaris—tanpa pakaian … ia hanya mendengus lalu keluar dari ruangan tanpa meminta maaf! Argh, dia benar-benar sosok tuan muda yang tidak punya sopan santun!_

.

"Apa kau kenal orang yang bernama Fugaku?"

"Eh? Ma-maaf, siapa?" pertanyaan antah berantah dari pria itu membuatku bingung.

"Fugaku Uchiha. Pernah mendengar namanya di Jepang?"

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala dan sekilas melihatnya menghela napas. Dengan satu gerakan tangan Sasuke Uchiha menyuruhku duduk sedangkan ia tetap berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangan, "Baiklah … kudengar dari Sai kau berasal dari Tokyo, Jepang. Bagaimana caranya kau bisa ada di sini?"

_Lho, itu 'kan pertanyaan yang seharusnya kuajukan?!_

"A-Aku juga tidak tahu, tiba-tiba aku bangun dan bertemu dengan Sai di daerah _East Konoha_ … aku sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, karena kemarin aku masih ada di Tokyo dan melaksanakan ujian akhir semester! Lalu, Sai bilang kau bisa membantuku dan ia membawaku ke sini," kataku dengan pelafalan sejelas mungkin, menatap satu-satunya orang yang bisa membawaku pulang, "aku mohon padamu, Uchiha-_san_ … bisakah kau mencari tiket pesawat menuju Jepang? Aku janji akan mengganti semua biayanya, berapapun besarnya … yang terpenting aku ingin cepat pulang ke kota asalku, Tokyo. Kumohon, bantulah aku, Uchiha-_san_."

Sang Uchiha di depanku terdiam.

"Jangan bercanda," Sasuke berhenti melipat kedua tangannya, ia malah menatapku dengan tatapan aneh, "apa kau sedang berpura-pura, nona _pink_?"

"Eh? Ti-tidak sama sekali, justru aku yang merasa semua ini hanya ulah _candid camera_, atau mungkin mimpi. Sungguh, yang kuinginkan hanya pulang ke Jepang! Tolonglah a—" ucapanku terhenti.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak tahu apapun? _Apapun?_" tanyanya dengan nada penekanan. Sementara aku yang masih bingung hanya menggelengkan kepala.

.

"Lihat ini." Sasuke Uchiha menjentikkan jari, dan dari seberang sofa abu-abu muncul sebuah layar proyeksi yang menyala. Seisi ruangan ini langsung dikelilingi cangkupan layar monitor raksasa 4D berwarna kebiruan dengan tampilan bahasa pemrograman yang tidak kumengerti. Aku ternganga, teknologi semacam ini hanya pernah kulihat di laboratorium milik Tony Stark … _yeah_, si tokoh Iron Man yang merupakan karakter fiksi dan tentunya aku hanya pernah melihatnya lewat bioskop!

Oke, yang bisa kulakukan saat ini hanya berdiri lalu memandang ke sekeliling layar.

"_Japan_," pria ini hanya memberi perintah lewat bibirnya dan seluruh layar segera berubah tampilan. Aku bisa melihat sebuah topografi Negara Sakura, negaraku sendiri. Namun mataku terbuka lebar-lebar ketika peta topografi Jepang berubah—menyusut—lalu berubah menjadi lempengan kecil.

_Apa yang terjadi?!_

"A-apa itu? Ada apa sebenarnya?" aku keheranan.

"Cukup diam dan dengarkan, kau akan mengerti …"

_"Akibat pemanasan global, pada tahun 2105 terjadi gelombang panas mematikan yang terjadi beberapa kali dan mengakibatkan kebakaran hutan secara fatal. Suhu bumi meningkat sebesar 7.2 derajat Fahrenheit dan mengakibatkan es Arktik sepenuhnya melebur menjadi air. Pergerakan lempeng bumi dalam lima puluh tahun terakhir menghasilkan subduksi yang mengakibatkan badai dan banjir besar, bencana tsunami ini menghantam beberapa wilayah pesisir pantai termasuk Jepang. Puluhan juta penduduk di seluruh bumi mengalami keadaan serupa_," entah darimana, teknologi ini tampaknya terintegrasi dengan _speaker_ yang otomatis menjelaskan tentang apa yang diminta Sasuke Uchiha.

.

_"Ditambah dengan susutnya gletser selama beberapa dekade terakhir, permukaan air laut naik dan melebar keluar, menembus wilayah pesisir yang padat penduduk. Selama beberapa tahun setelahnya, di sejumlah negara terjadi kekeringan karena kemarau panjang yang mengakibatkan pasokan air tawar dan persediaan makanan semakin berkurang. Jutaan umat manusia tewas secara massal karena terjangkit penyakit menular, sementara sebagian penduduk yang tersisa di seluruh belahan bumi berlomba-lomba menyelamatkan diri, dan hal ini mengakibatkan pecahnya perang dan konflik dunia. _

_Seleksi alam dan perang yang berkepanjangan membawa dampak negatif pada kehancuran negara-negara, punahnya makhluk hidup dan rusaknya ekosistem. Hingga kini manusia masih mempertahankan sejumlah daratan yang belum tertutup oleh air, berusaha menyelamatkan ras manusia dari kepunahan."_

Sebenarnya … hampir separuh penjelasan ini tidak dapat kumengerti, aku terlalu kalut memikirkan tentang pulau-pulau Jepang yang perlahan terkikis lalu satu per satu menghilang terendam air seperti yang kulihat dalam tampilan monitor. _Apa yang terjadi padaku selama dunia mengalami malapetaka? Bagaimana nasib ayah dan ibuku, sahabat dan teman-teman seperjuanganku, juga semua kerabatku yang tinggal di Tokyo?!_

Sekarang aku benar-benar berharap apa yang kualami adalah mimpi, semacam peringatan akan kehancuran bumi atau apapun … aku hanya memohon semoga ini tidak nyata. _Tolong katakan ini hanya mimpi, Tuhan!_ Dadaku terasa bergemuruh, aku ketakutan setengah mati. Tanpa kusadari, air mata dari kedua pelupuk mata akhirnya turun, kakiku terasa lemas sehingga aku kembali terduduk lalu terisak.

"Kau mungkin tidak tahu apa-apa saat semua keadaan memburuk, tapi apa sekarang kau sudah mengerti?" suara pria itu kembali terdengar. Ia menjentikkan jarinya dan seketika itu juga layar monitor di sekeliling kami pudar lalu menghilang.

Aku menggeleng, ingin rasanya menolak semua kenyataan.

.

_Siapapun … tolong katakan ini tidak nyata!_

.

"I-Ini tidak mungkin terjadi … Apa ini … nyata? Tidak, hiks … pasti kau berbohong," ucapanku terputus-putus oleh isak tangis, "jawablah, Sasuke-_san_ … ini semua … bohong, 'kan?"

"Kau pasti mengerti kenyataannya, tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk membawamu pulang ke Jepang," Sasuke Uchiha melanjutkan perkataannya, ia berjalan ke arahku yang masih tertunduk.

Isakanku semakin menjadi sekarang, rasanya semua gambaran tentang pulau Jepang yang terendam berputar di kepala. Pupus sudah semua semangat dan pikiran positif yang bisa terlintas dalam pikiranku, mengingat bencana ini berlangsung secara global. Aku hancur, tidak bisa berpikir apapun.

"Sebagian besar wilayah Jepang telah terendam air bertahun-tahun yang lalu, termasuk Tokyo," Sasuke duduk di sisiku seraya menghela napas, "ini artinya, kau tidak akan bisa kembali ke rumahmu, Nona."

Tangisanku meledak.

.

_Bagaimana dengan keadaan semua orang? _

_Ayahku, ibu, teman-temanku … bagaimana nasib mereka semua?_

_Apa mereka selamat? Atau jangan-jangan … sudah mati?! _

_Ti-Tidak! TIDAK MUNGKIN!_

_Aku tidak sanggup menahan semua ini … semuanya bohong, 'kan?_

_._

Lalu yang kuingat berikutnya adalah rasa pusing dan berakhir dengan kegelapan pekat.

.

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

* * *

**_Author's Note :_**

Halo semuanya, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk membuat satu cerita Sasusaku terbaru setelah Shattered Memories. "Hegemony" sendiri berarti "kekuasaan tertinggi", meski keterkaitan cerita dengan judul mungkin belum bisa dilihat dari chapter pertama. Saya juga mencoba gaya penulisan dari sudut pandang orang pertama, dengan kata lain menjadi seorang Sakura … alias jadi wanita _(hmm susah juga berpikir jadi cewek ya, semoga karakternya masih bisa diterima XD). _Tapi ke depannya saya juga akan menggunakan sudut pandang campuran kok. Pilih _genre Sci-Fi_ karena belum pernah coba sebelumnya, jadi saya mohon maaf jika banyak kekurangan di cerita ini.

Pertanyaan dari _author_ ada dua, yang pertama: bagaimana kesan-kesannya? Kedua: bagaimana reaksi kalian jika _readers_ mengalami hal yang serupa dengan Sakura?

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan baca! Saya mohon dukungannya, jangan sungkan untuk memberi _review_ sesingkat apapun, ide atau kritik saya terima dengan senang hati untuk perbaikan ke depannya.

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan! :D

**_-jitan-_**


	2. 2 : Zephyr

**_Created by_**** : **jitan88 | 2013 |

**_Genre_**** : **_Sci-Fi & Romance_

_Rating T, Alternate Universe, OOC._

**_Disclaimer : _**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto. Semua nama tokoh dan lokasi yang tercantum tapi tidak terhubung dengan cerita Naruto yang sebenarnya adalah fiktif dari hasil pemikiran penulis.

* * *

.

.

.

**HEGEMONY**

**CHAPTER 2 : ZEPHYR**

.

.

_"Tadaima!" aku berlari kecil memasuki halaman rumah, melepas sepatuku asal-asalan lalu menaruhnya di rak. Menghampiri dapur dan langsung mengambil sepotong es krim, tubuhku yang hampir meleleh akhirnya terselamatkan berkat es stroberi ini. Oh, ya ampun … hari ini benar-benar panas! Apa seluruh laut Jepang akan mengering dalam musim panas tahun ini? Hmm ngomong-ngomong, kenapa rumahku sepi sekali sih … ke mana ibuku? Ya, ya, ya … kuakui akibat terlalu sibuk makan es krim, aku baru menyadari bahwa rumahku kosong. Padahal ini sudah sore, seharusnya ibu sedang menyiapkan makan malam untuk kami sekeluarga. _

_"Aneh … apa ibu pulang malam, ya?"_

_Baru saja berkata demikian, dari arah depan terdengar suara pintu ditutup._

_"Siapa yang datang—oh, okaeri, Bu!" mengintip dari lorong rumah dan mendapati ibuku baru pulang, beliau menjinjing beberapa bungkusan._

_"Sakura, kau sudah pulang? Bagaimana ujiannya?"_

_"Tenang saja, Bu! Kupikir nilaiku tidak akan terlalu buruk meski soalnya cukup sulit, hehehe … biar kubantu membawa bungkusan itu," kataku sambil membantu ibu yang tampak repot membawa bungkusan di kedua tangannya, "banyak sekali … apa ini?"_

_"Ini sushi untuk makan malam kita, Sakura-chan."_

_"Ooh … tumben sekali ibu tidak memasak? Wah, tapi apa ini tidak terlalu banyak ya, kita 'kan tidak sedang merayakan sesuatu?" aku melihat isi bungkusan dan kukeluarkan kotak-kotak sushi itu. Penampilan sushi yang begitu menarik sontak membuat nafsu makanku bangkit, meskipun aku heran dengan porsinya yang begitu banyak, "Eeh, jangan-jangan ada tamu penting yang mau datang jadi ibu beli makanan sebanyak ini?"_

_"Ti-tidak ada siapa-siapa kok," ibu tergagap menanggapi pertanyaanku, "ini hanya untuk kita bertiga. Sekali-kali boleh 'kan kita makan mewah seperti ini?"_

_"Hahaha tentu saja boleh, Bu! Lagipula aku suka sushi!" sahutku riang ketika tahu semua porsi sushi ini hanya untuk santapan tiga orang ... lupakan diet, kami akan pesta sushi sampai kenyang!_

_"Kita tunggu ayahmu datang baru makan, sekarang tolong bantu ibu membereskan meja makan, oke? Ibu mau mendinginkan bir dulu untuk ayahmu."_

_"Iya iyaaa …" _

_._

_Aku masih menaruh barang belanjaan sebelum menata sushi-sushi lezat itu di meja makan. Dengan cerewet aku sibuk bercerita tentang kegiatan kampus, tapi ibu tidak menanggapi sama sekali. Hari ini kelihatannya ibu lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Dugaanku sepertinya tepat, ketika berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil peralatan makan, aku menemukan ibu sedang termenung di sudut ruangan sambil memegang botol bir yang harus didinginkan. Herannya, dia sampai tidak menyadari keberadaanku di ruangan itu. Aneh … tidak biasanya ibu bersikap seperti ini. Padahal sejak dulu sifat periang dan positifnya yang selalu menyemangatiku. _

_Aku ingat … ibuku selalu berkata, "Hari seburuk apapun harus bisa membuatmu tersenyum, karena tanpa kesedihan kita tidak akan pernah tahu rasanya bahagia." _

_Tapi omongannya bertolak belakang dengan apa yang kulihat saat ini. Apa ibuku sedang sedih? _

_._

_"Ibu, ada apa?" _

_"AH? A-eh, Sakura … tidak ada apa-apa kok! Ibu baik-baik saja," sekarang ibu menyibukkan diri dengan memasukkan botol bir ke dalam lemari pendingin, gerakannya terkesan terburu-buru. Aku makin merasa gerak-geriknya aneh. Ketika baru saja mengambil sumpit, dengan tatapan sendu ibu menghampiriku, dan tiba-tiba saja … ia memelukku dengan erat. Sangat erat sampai aku sulit bergerak. Aku tidak mengerti pada perubahan sikap ibuku, seperti ada sesuatu yang ia pendam dan terlalu berat untuk diceritakan. Padahal biasanya beliau selalu bercerita tentang apapun, kami adalah pasangan ibu dan anak yang akrab._

_"Apa ada masalah, Bu? Tidak biasanya ibu murung," tanyaku lagi sambil membalas pelukannya._

_Dia hanya diam._

_"Sakura-chan, anakku, kau sudah besar sekarang … padahal rasanya baru kemarin aku melihatmu belajar berjalan. Sekarang kau sudah bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri, bisa memilih jalan hidup yang kau inginkan. Sebagai ibumu, aku sangat bersyukur telah membesarkanmu," ujarnya sambil membisikkan kata-kata itu ketika mendekapku, "Nanti, dalam keadaan seburuk apapun, yang membuatmu berpikir untuk menyerah … ingat perkataanku. Teruslah hidup dan jangan lupa tersenyum ... Berjanjilah untuk terus berusaha, Sakura. Kau bisa, 'kan?"_

_"I-iya ... Ibu kenapa sih? Kalimatmu barusan aneh, seperti kata-kata perpisahan saja! Aku 'kan tidak akan kemana-mana?" aku mengerutkan alis saat menatapnya, "Apa benar ibu baik-baik saja?"_

_Sedetik kemudian ia mengangguk, melepaskan pelukannya dan saat itulah aku melihat wajah keibuannya tersenyum sangat cantik. "Iya, semuanya baik-baik saja kok …"_

.

.

Aku terbangun.

Napasku memburu dan sejenak kebingungan … _tadi itu mimpi?_ Langit-langit kamar berwarna putih dan perabotannya yang maskulin membuatku sadar bahwa aku berada di tempat asing. Terduduk di atas sebuah ranjang _king size_ dengan selimut yang telah bergeser tak beraturan, dengan telapak tangan aku menghapus linangan air mata yang tanpa kusadari telah mengalir di pipi. _Di mana aku?_ Seingatku, kemarin aku bertemu seorang pria bernama Sai, ia membawaku menuju kediaman tuannya; Sasuke Uchiha, yang menjelaskan tentang—uh, hentikan! Aku tidak mau mengingatnya lagi, perasaanku kembali hancur. Berada di tempat yang sama dengan kemarin; aku menyadari bahwa ini nyata.

Aku berada di masa depan, di dunia asing yang terlampau entah berapa puluh tahun sejak terakhir kali aku tersadar. Di mana Tokyo sudah lenyap, beberapa pulau Jepang juga telah terendam air laut. Aku masih terbangun di sebuah negara bernama Konoha … dan bisa-bisanya aku bermimpi tentang hari terakhirku di Tokyo? Ini lebih buruk dari mimpi buruk manapun!

_"Semuanya baik-baik saja…"_ kalimat itu terngiang di otakku. Kalimat yang diucapkan ibu terakhir kali. Dalam hati aku mencelos, apanya yang baik-baik saja?! Sama sekali tidak baik! Mimpi barusan benar-benar mengoyak hatiku, apalagi saat membayangkan senyum ibuku ... senyum terakhirnya.

Bayangan senyumnya itu membuatku sesak, "Katakan, ibu … sekarang aku harus bagaimana?"

.

.

* * *

Tidak lama berselang, aku mendengar pintu diketuk dan seseorang masuk.

"Selamat pagi, Nona Sakura sudah bangun rupanya," masih tetap menyandang senyum manisnya, Sai berjalan sambil membawa nampan berisi roti dan segelas susu, "kemarin Nona sama sekali tidak makan, padahal setiap hari manusia butuh asupan nutrisi. Jadi, ini saya bawakan sarapan."

"Eh? Te-Terima kasih, Sai … maaf jadi merepotkanmu," berusaha mengikuti saran ibuku untuk tetap tersenyum, namun sayangnya berakhir dengan senyum masam. Mengambil segelas susu dari atas nampan, meski tidak lapar tapi aku harus tetap makan. Bisa repot kalau aku jatuh sakit di daerah antah berantah seperti ini. Sayangnya, aku hanya sempat meneguknya sekali sebelum mengernyitkan dahi, "_ekh_—susu apa ini?"

_Bleh … Susu ini rasanya aneh!_

"Aah, itu dari kedelai yang ditanam melalui media film," Sai memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya, "ada apa? Nona tidak suka susu kedelai?"

"Bukannya tidak suka ... tapi ra-rasanya aneh, _ehm_—maksudku, rasanya agak berbeda dengan yang biasa kuminum dulu," aku menjawab sambil menggaruk kepala meski tidak terasa gatal.

Jujur saja, rasanya aneh … teksturnya agak kasar dan terkesan lebih pahit. Apa mungkin karena perubahan iklim-suhu-dan sebagainya, beberapa hal tersebut jadi mengurangi kualitas rasa dari bahan pangan, ya? Secara logika, tanaman pun pasti menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan lingkungan sekitar supaya bisa tetap hidup. Ada kemungkinan bahwa proses adaptasi itu juga berpengaruh pada perubahan rasa, begitulah teoriku. Aku mencoba menyantap roti gandum yang telah disiapkan, untung rasanya tidak jauh berbeda. Sai tetap berada di kamar ini, ia menaruh sisa susu kedelai kembali ke atas nampan lalu mulai membereskan kamar. Diam, tanpa obrolan apapun.

"Itu … kemarin, apa yang terjadi padaku?" aku bertanya, sekilas melihat Sai menoleh ke arahku dan menghentikan pekerjaannya.

.

"Oh, kemarin setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Uchiha-_sama_, Nona mendadak pingsan. Lalu beliau memintaku membawa Nona agar beristirahat di kamar ini. Beliau juga berpesan jika Nona Sakura sudah siuman, sebaiknya Nona segera melapor pada departemen agar dapat diproses sebagai warga Negara Konoha. Ini memungkinkan Nona untuk mendapat hak-hak warga negara termasuk pekerjaan. Tapi jangan khawatir, saya juga akan membantu mengurusnya."

"Hmm … ternyata ini memang nyata, aku benar-benar berada di masa depan. Pengajuan warga negara ya, padahal aku tidak pernah terpikir untuk menjadi warga negara lain selain Jepang."gumamku pendek, "Lalu, apa kau juga bekerja pada Uchiha-_san_?"

Sai mengangguk, "Benar, Nona … saya bertugas untuk mengatur semua keperluan beliau dan menjaga _Uchiha's Residence _ini. Bagaimana keadaan Nona Sakura hari ini? Apa setelah cukup beristirahat … sekarang Nona sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Aku meringis mendengarnya.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Apa dengan mengetahui kenyataan bahwa seluruh Tokyo telah tenggelam perasaanku jadi membaik? Aku justru merasa … hancur," mengindahkan tatapan Sai, aku memalingkan wajah ke arah berlawanan, "aku tidak mengerti. Sekarang tidak ada alasan yang bisa membuatku bisa menerima ini semua. Berharap ini mimpi, tapi sayangnya bukan. A-Aku bingung! Memikirkan bagaimana nasib keluargaku, teman-temanku—_ukh_, aku tidak tahu. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku sakit kepala, apa yang harus kulakukan?!"

Sai tidak berkomentar apa-apa selain duduk di sisi tempat tidur, menatapku menutup wajah dengan kedua tangan. Mungkin dia sendiri bingung harus mengatakan apa, namun setidaknya tindakan diam jauh lebih baik daripada kalimat penghiburan yang berakhir sia-sia. Ketika mencoba mengingat peristiwa kemarin, tiba-tiba saja aku teringat, "Oh iya! Sai-_san_, waktu kau menemukan aku kemarin … a-apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang peti hitam itu? Maksudku, kotak peti yang menjadi tempat tidurku—"

"Ya, Nona. Peti kotak itu dinamakan CSB-001, atau _Cryonics box type 1_; sebuah teknologi yang dirancang untuk melindungi tubuh makhluk hidup yang diawetkan di suhu rendah dan membuatnya tetap hidup dalam fase tertidur." Saat menjelaskan semua itu, Sai mengoceh layaknya kamus yang mampu bicara, "Lalu seperti prinsip cangkang kerang, alat itu di-set agar terbuka otomatis saat sensor mendeteksi wilayah sekitarnya aman untuk dihuni makhluk hidup. Sayangnya, tidak banyak yang saya ketahui tentang tipe ini … karena pada dasarnya tipe pertama adalah salah satu produk uji coba."

.

Aku termenung, mencoba menganalisa semua perkataan Sai barusan. Sederhananya … akibat mengalami fase semacam "_cold sleep_", mati suri, atau tidur panjang ala Putri Salju, tubuhku seakan diawetkan di dalam sebuah peti. Seluruh sel tubuhku dibuat tidur, fase tidur itulah yang mengakibatkan aku tidak mengalami penuaan atau pengikisan ingatan. Kotak peti itu yang melindungi ragaku, menyelamatkan hidupku selama bencana menghantam Jepang, lalu terbuka saat keadaan Konoha dianggap aman untuk dihuni manusia. _Tapi, sebenarnya kapan mereka membawa tubuhku ke dalam peti itu, ya?_ _Lalu berapa lama aku tidur? Berapa besar lompatan waktu yang terjadi sejak aku tidak sadarkan diri?! _Semua pertanyaan itu berdatangan satu per satu dalam pikiranku.

"A-Aku ingat, ujian semester terakhir yang kulalui itu tahun 2033! Lalu, sekarang tahun berapa?" aku bertanya tak sabaran, "Berapa lama aku tidur dalam peti sempit itu?"

"Benarkah? Nona tertidur di _cryonics box_ dalam kurun waktu yang cukup panjang, pantas saja bingung dengan perkembangan yang sudah terjadi. Saat ini kita berada di tahun 2110, dan itu berarti … Nona Sakura telah tertidur selama 77 tahun dalam hitungan Masehi." Aku yakin Sai pasti melihat perubahan raut wajahku yang kembali tertunduk lesu.

Putus asa.

_Aku terpaut 77 tahun dari waktu terakhir kali berada di Tokyo? WOW … bagus sekali! Lalu bagaimana caranya aku bisa mencari cara, atau setidaknya informasi tentang keberadaan keluarga, sanak saudara, atau teman-teman yang "mungkin" masih hidup? Jika dijumlahkan dengan usiaku, maka usia teman-teman sebayaku adalah 99 tahun! Sementara kedua orang tuaku … ya, secara teori, mereka bukan dewa yang bisa hidup ratusan tahun, 'kan?!_

_Ugh, lagi-lagi kenyataan ini membuat harapanku pupus ... _

_._

_._

* * *

**TAKA Corporation – Konoha**

Sejak pagi hari pria ini telah tenggelam dalam tumpukan dokumen yang memenuhi meja kerjanya. Bangunan pencakar langit dengan logo elang berwarna emas bernama "TAKA" ini adalah rumah kedua bagi Sasuke Uchiha, sekaligus tempat mata pencaharian sebagian penduduk kota. Setelah adanya pengesahan undang-undang serikat kerja tentang penggunaan mesin dan robot dalam hal efisiensi kerja, kini robot dan manusia bisa hidup berdampingan. Keakuratan pekerjaan yang dilakukan robot mencapai persentase hingga 90%, karena hal inilah mesin dan robot ditempatkan sebagai rekan pendamping manusia dalam bekerja. Singkatnya; manusia yang merencanakan dan mengatur sebuah proyek, lalu robot akan membantu mengerjakannya. Kombinasi ini dinilai dua kali lebih efektif.

"_Good morning, Mister Uchiha … two cup of black coffee,_" sapa sebuah robot berbentuk kotak yang berjalan sambil mengantar nampan berisi kopi. Semua kalimat yang dikatakan robot pekerja ini telah diprogram sesuai jadwal dari _job desk_-nya, ia meletakkan dua cangkir kopi hitam itu di atas meja kerja Sasuke, "_have a good day, Sir!_" ujarnya lagi seraya pergi.

Pekerjaan Sasuke terhenti ketika mendengar perkataan robot pekerja itu.

"Hn? Dia masih membuat dua cangkir kopi? _Tch_ … aku lupa mengatur ulang programnya," kedua _onyx_-nya menatap dua cangkir kopi hitam yang masih mengepulkan uap panas. Sasuke melirik sebuah foto yang terpampang di atas meja kerja; foto dimana ia berdiri berdampingan dengan pria lain berambut panjang dan berwajah mirip dengannya. Pria dengan senyum tipis itu merangkulkan sebelah lengannya di bahu Sasuke, mereka berdiri tepat di depan kantor TAKA, "kau lihat barusan? Bahkan robot pun masih membuatkanmu secangkir kopi, Itachi-_nii_ …"

.

.

* * *

"Tuan Uchiha, ada beberapa arsip yang harus Anda tandatangani," seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang dan berpenampilan menarik kini memasuki ruangan kerja atasannya. Ia membawa setumpuk map di kedua tangan dan menaruhnya di atas meja Sasuke, sementara ia sendiri membuka sebuah memo, "lalu untuk jadwal Anda hari ini; pukul sembilan akan ada rapat bulanan dengan cabang Suna dan Oto. Setelah jam makan siang ada wawancara dengan Konoha News, mereka akan—"

"Batalkan acara wawancaranya," potong Sasuke.

"Ma—maaf? Dibatalkan?" wanita itu mengerutkan alis, "Tapi mereka sudah mencoba mewawancarai kita sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu dan terus mendapat penolakan. Apa Tuan tidak khawatir ini akan merusak citra perusahaan kita?"

Sang Uchiha hanya meliriknya sekilas.

"Yamanaka, yang mereka incar sekarang adalah berita tentang hilangnya Itachi," Sasuke masih berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen sementara tangan kanannya tidak pernah berhenti membubuhkan tanda tangan pada arsip, "dan aku justru tidak ingin memberikan informasi apapun tentang hal ini. Kau paham, 'kan? Biarkan situasinya mereda dulu, baru aku bersedia diwawancara oleh media. Jadi, batalkan."

"Ba-baik, saya mengerti!" Ino Yamanaka segera mencoret salah satu tulisan dalam memonya. Menurut pengalamannya selama bekerja, tidak ada gunanya adu argumen dengan atasannya yang satu ini … karena keputusan Sasuke Uchiha adalah sebuah jawaban mutlak yang harus dipenuhi.

.

"Ini, tolong segera kau tindak lanjuti semua berkas yang sudah kusetujui, apa ada jadwal lain?"

"Tidak ada, Tuan." Ino mengambil dua buah map yang telah ditanda tangani Sasuke untuk diproses. Untuk beberapa alasan, beberapa kontrak kerjasama yang tercetak di atas kertas diyakini masih menjadi opsi paling aman untuk menghindari kebocoran informasi atau pemalsuan dalam bentuk _digital_. Meskipun sekarang teknologi telah berkembang pesat, TAKA dan segelintir perusahaan lain tetap mencoba tidak menggantungkan semuanya pada dunia _digital_.

"Hubungi Juugo dan Karin di laboratorium, katakan siang ini aku ingin memantau perkembangan penelitian kita," lalu Sasuke melihat sekretaris pribadinya mengangguk, "kau boleh kembali bekerja."

"Saya permisi," membungkuk hormat, wanita cantik ini bergegas keluar dari ruangan.

TAKA Corporation adalah sebuah perusahaan yang dikelola oleh Uchiha bersaudara; Itachi dan Sasuke. Kedua pria muda ini dinilai memiliki kapabilitas yang sangat besar dalam menggerakkan roda bisnis Konoha, terutama karena TAKA Corporation merupakan salah satu pengembang _respiratory support; _atau yang biasa disebut sebagai alat bantu pernapasan. Bukan seperti menjual tabung oksigen atau alat kesehatan biasa, TAKA mengembangkan sebuah alat yang membantu manusia mengoptimalkan serapan oksigen setiap kali menarik napas. Alat ini juga berfungsi untuk menetralisir kandungan karbon atau zat lain yang telah mencemari udara akibat pemanasan global yang merusak lapisan ozon.

Kemampuan Uchiha bersaudara ini juga diperhitungkan menjadi salah satu faktor yang mampu mengangkat nama TAKA di mata para investor selama beberapa tahun, sebelum bencana itu terjadi. Berita menghilangnya Itachi Uchiha secara misterius sejak seminggu yang lalu cukup menggemparkan Konoha, seluruh karyawan kerepotan meladeni gempuran pertanyaan media massa dan beberapa klien besar yang khawatir untuk menanamkan saham. Namun keributan itu berangsur mereda dengan berjalannya waktu, meskipun sebagian dari mereka belum menyerah untuk mengorek secuil informasi. Kini Sasuke Uchiha adalah satu-satunya orang yang bertanggung jawab untuk mengelola TAKA, beban di pundaknya sangat berat namun ia tidak diperbolehkan menyerah.

_Dengan_ _atau tanpa adanya figur Itachi, ia harus tetap berjuang memimpin TAKA._

.

.

* * *

**Uchiha's Residence**

"Nona, sudah siap?"

Sai mengetuk pintu kamar yang kutempati semalam; yang ternyata merupakan kamar tidur Sai! Aku merasa bersalah karena membiarkannya tidur di luar, tapi sepertinya dia sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Satu hal lain yang kusadari di Konoha, ternyata hanya kamar tidur dan gerbang depan yang memiliki pintu, sisanya hanya berupa ruangan tanpa sekat ... termasuk kamar mandi. Ah, lalu … setelah sarapan dan merapikan diri_ (dengan terpaksa harus mandi sekali lagi di kamar si pantat ayam)_, aku bersiap menuju Departemen Konoha untuk mengajukan permintaan sebagai warga negara.

Lagi-lagi aku heran pada kemampuan Sai mengukur _size_ pakaian yang telah ia siapkan; semuanya begitu pas! Bahkan aku tidak tahu darimana ia mendapatkan semua pakaian-pakaian wanita ini, _apa mungkin teknologi di masa depan sudah terlalu canggih dalam mengukur tubuh manusia?_

"Nona Sakura?" Sai mengetuk sekali lagi dan aku terkesiap karenanya.

"A-Ah, ya! Sebentar!"

Ketika menghampiri pintu, kakiku tanpa sengaja menendang sebuah benda … tas ransel berwarna coklat yang juga berada di dalam "boks tidur", satu-satunya benda peninggalan dari 77 tahun yang lalu. Aku melupakan keberadaan tas ini karena kemarin jatuh pingsan, dan seketika itu juga rasa penasaran kembali menghampiri. _Mungkinkah di dalam tas ini aku akan menemukan bukti atau alasan tentang maksud keberadaanku di sini? _Menghiraukan ketukan pintu Sai, aku mengambil tas tersebut. Dengan gusar kukeluarkan semua isi tas ke atas tempat tidur untuk memeriksa isinya.

Tidak seperti perlengkapan darurat yang kita bawa ketika bencana, di sini sama sekali tidak ada air minum, makanan, bahkan obat-obatan. Lebih mencengangkan lagi, aku tidak menemukan kartu identitas atau lembaran uang di dalamnya. Semuanya seperti sudah diperkirakan; bahwa aku akan tersadar dalam waktu yang panjang, yang membuat semua benda-benda tersebut tidak diperlukan lagi. Sebagai gantinya, tasku berisi sebuah senter LED dengan baterai terpisah, selimut para tentara, kompas analog, _waterproof_ _lighter_, kotak kecil berisi perlengkapan membuat api dan menjahit, _red flare_ yang biasa digunakan sebagai sinyal untuk pesawat atau kapal laut, juga sebuah _Swiss-army knife_.

Setahuku, aku tidak memiliki satu pun benda-benda seperti itu di rumah, dan semua peralatan ini terlihat baru. Jujur saja, semua perlengkapan ini terlihat seperti benda-benda di film, di mana si tokoh utama terdampar di pulau tak berpenghuni dan harus bertahan hidup layaknya manusia purba. Aku melongo karena mereka tidak meninggalkan informasi apapun. _Oh ini gila, yang benar saja?!_ Mereka hanya membekaliku dengan _survival kits_, tanpa petunjuk? Misalnya; semacam buku ramalan tentang kiamat _kek_, buku manual penggunaan benda-benda ajaib ini, atau bahkan memo? Mereka membiarkan aku terkatung-katung di masa depan tanpa memberi penjelasan tentang … apapun? _Kami-sama_ … semua ketidak-jelasan ini membuatku tambah frustasi.

.

"Nona Sakura, apa ada yang sedang terjadi di dalam? Apa ada masalah?" dengan sopan Sai masih menunggu di depan pintu, dia sama sekali tidak mencoba masuk padahal ini kamarnya dan tidak terkunci. _Lagipula aku tidak mengerti cara menguncinya, tombol-tombol pintu itu terlalu modern._

"Ma-masuklah, pintunya tidak dikunci!" Aku menunggu ia membuka pintu dan memeriksa keadaan. Mendapati tempat tidurnya penuh oleh berbagai peralatan dari dalam tasku, ia hanya diam sambil mengambil pisau lipat dan melihatnya dengan seksama. Aku menunjuk semua benda-benda itu, "Mungkin kau juga harus melihat peralatan ini, semuanya berasal dari tas yang kubawa dari Tokyo. Tas itu hanya berisi _survival kits .._."

"Pisau yang bagus," ucapnya mengomentari pisau lipat itu lalu menaruhnya lagi di atas ranjang, "hmm … apa Nona menemukan petunjuk lain? Misalnya, identitas Nona ketika tinggal di Jepang?"

Aku menggeleng lemah, sekali lagi memeriksa isi tas untuk memastikan tidak ada yang terselip.

"Sepertinya akan sedikit sulit untuk mengurus data-data Nona Sakura di departemen, karena kita tidak punya bukti apapun yang menjelaskan jika Nona pernah tinggal di Jepang enam puluh tujuh tahun yang lalu. Itu akan terdengar mustahil, salah langkah justru akan membuat Nona dicurigai sebagai imigran gelap," Sai dengan tangkas mengambil satu per satu benda yang tergeletak di ranjang, membereskan barang-barang itu lalu menaruhnya di meja samping, "tapi saya akan tetap membantu Nona semaksimal mungkin."

"_Arigatou ne_, Sai-_san_ …" kali ini aku mencoba tersenyum dan berhasil.

.

Tiba-tiba jemariku yang masih memeriksa isi tas menyentuh sebuah benda seperti—_kertas?!_ Aku membelalakkan mata ketika melihat secarik kertas usang yang terselip di antara dinding tas. Sepertinya seseorang sengaja menjahit dinding tasku dengan potongan kain berwarna sama, jahitannya terkesan terburu-buru, mungkin untuk menutupi kertas tersebut. Dengan hati-hati agar tidak merobek lembaran kertas yang telah menguning, aku berusaha merobek jahitannya. Kertas itu dilipat hingga kecil, tulisannya sudah pudar namun tetap terbaca. Dalam kertas itu aku mendapati sebuah surat yang ditulis tangan … dan dari bentuk hurufnya, aku langsung tahu siapa yang menulisnya.

_Ini surat dari ibuku_…

.

.

_"Sakura-chan, jika kau berhasil membaca surat ini … artinya kau telah berada di dunia masa depan. Terlepas dari seperti apa dunia yang kau lihat saat ini, ibu tetap mengharapkan yang terbaik untukmu, Nak. Surat ini kutulis diam-diam karena kami telah sepakat tidak akan menceritakan apapun … tapi bagaimanapun juga, ibu merasa bersalah telah menutupinya dari anakku sendiri. _

_Sebenarnya, ayahmu mendapat kabar tentang sebuah bencana alam yang akan menimpa dunia dalam waktu dekat … bencana ini akan memicu memburuknya kondisi bumi selama beberapa dekade ke depan. Lebih buruknya lagi, bencana ini juga akan menimpa Jepang dan diperkirakan menimbulkan kekacauan parah. Sudah pasti kehidupan tenang kita akan tercerai berai, tidak ada kepastian kita sanggup melewatinya._

_Sebagai orang tua, kami tidak ingin kau bernasib sama, karena usiamu masih tergolong muda dan masa depanmu masih panjang. Akhirnya secara diam-diam, ibu dan ayah mendaftarkanmu di sebuah proyek percobaan tentang Cryonics. Ibu tidak terlalu paham tentang penelitian tersebut … tapi yang jelas, alat ini akan mengamankan tubuhmu selama bencana berlangsung, kau akan selamat. Meskipun kami tidak bisa ikut serta dalam program itu, setidaknya kami telah mengirimkan anak semata wayang yang sangat kami cintai agar bisa menghirup udara segar di dunia masa depan._

_Mungkin kau marah pada keputusan kami, Sakura-chan … ibu bisa mengerti perasaanmu. Tapi, apapun yang terjadi, seburuk apapun itu … kau sudah berjanji pada ibu untuk hidup dan terus berjuang. Jangan khawatirkan kami di sini, kami akan melanjutkan hidup dengan mengingat setiap kenangan tentang kita bertiga. Selamat tinggal ... dan sekali lagi, maafkan keputusan ayah dan ibu, Sakura-chan. _

_Ingat; tetaplah tersenyum, karena tanpa kesedihan kita tidak akan tahu rasanya bahagia. _

_Dari : Orang tua yang selalu mencintaimu."_

_._

_._

_Rasanya perih. _Aku hanya mampu memeluk kertas usang itu, mendekapnya erat-erat dengan kedua tangan seakan-akan berpelukan dengan ibuku sendiri. Entah berapa kali jemariku menghapus linangan air mata yang mengalir deras, dadaku terasa sakit sampai sulit bernapas. Rasanya seperti diiris berulang kali, kenyataan yang harus kuhadapi ini benar-benar berat. _Apa benar mereka sudah tiada?_ Dari lubuk hati, sebenarnya ada sedikit yang kusesalkan … mengapa mereka tidak mau membicarakannya dulu denganku? Kalau memang begitu keadaannya, sudah pasti aku lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu terakhir hidupku bersama mereka, bersama orang-orang yang kucintai. Bagiku, kebersamaan kami jauh lebih membahagiakan daripada harus pergi sendirian ke masa depan tanpa arah tujuan.

_Apakah persepsi tentang kebahagiaan yang kukatakan di sini terdengar terlalu naif?_

"Nona, apa ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk … menghiburmu?" dengan nada lembut Sai membungkuk, meletakkan satu tangannya pada pundakku. Mataku yang basah menatapnya, tidak terlalu jelas karena pandanganku kabur oleh air mata. Satu-satunya yang kulakukan hanya menggenggam lengan Sai yang berada di pundak, berpegangan padanya seakan-akan itu bisa mentransfer beban yang kurasakan. Aku juga membiarkannya membaca surat terakhir dari ibu sementara aku tetap terisak. Pria ini kembali diam tanpa berkata apa-apa, pasrah membiarkan lengan jasnya basah oleh airmata saat aku menggenggam dan menangis di atasnya.

Namun berkat surat dari ibu, pikiranku terbuka. Aku merasa lemah dan terpuruk, tapi tangisan tidak akan membuat masa laluku kembali. _Sudah cukup, Sakura! Kau tidak bisa terus meratapi masa lalu karena mereka tidak akan pernah kembali!_ _Jangan buat ayah dan ibu menyesal! _Kesedihan ini pasti akan terus menghantui hidupku, namun bukan berarti aku akan menyerah tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Jika aku menyerah, maka semua pengorbanan ayah dan ibu hanya akan berakhir sia-sia … dan aku tidak ingin itu terjadi. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan mereka. Mengingat janjiku, aku akan terus berjuang. Sesuai dengan _motto _hidup ibu, "Teruslah hidup dan jangan lupa tersenyum".

_Aku akan melaksanakannya, melanjutkan sisa hidupku di sini … di Konoha._

_._

"Sai …" aku menghapus jejak air mata dan berusaha tersenyum, "apa sulit mendapatkan hak kewarganegaraan itu?"

"Ya, tapi bukan berarti mustahil."

"Maaf, tapi sepertinya mulai sekarang aku akan banyak merepotkan," aku menghela napas, "bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu?"

Sai segera menganggukkan kepala, "Tentu saja! Apa yang bisa kubantu, Nona Sakura?"

Aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam, meyakini diriku sendiri.

_Sudah kuputuskan untuk menjalani hari-hari baruku di masa depan._

"Jangan bawa aku menuju departemen Konoha," aku berdiri, merapikan pakaian yang kusut setelah meringkuk dan menangis, "tapi tolong … pertemukan aku dengan Uchiha-_san_."

.

.

.

* * *

**TAKA Corporation – Konoha**

Setelah melewatkan jam makan siang karena kesibukannya di kantor, Sasuke baru saja hendak mengunjungi laboratorium … jika tidak diganggu oleh kehadiran dua tamunya ini. Yamanaka Ino sebagai sekretaris pribadi sang direktur TAKA telah mencoba menghalangi wanita bersurai _pink_ ini masuk tanpa izin, namun peringatan itu tidak digubris. Membuka pintu ruang kerja Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno menemukan tuan muda itu masih duduk di balik meja berwarna hitam. Sasuke hanya melirik dan sama sekali tidak peduli dengan kegaduhan yang terjadi setelah Sakura menerobos masuk seenaknya.

"Oh, ternyata kau," gumam Sasuke tidak tertarik, "Sai, kau sudah mengantarnya ke departemen?"

"Belum, Tuan … Nona Sakura bilang ingin bertemu dengan Anda." Sai menjawab dengan tenang, tidak lupa dengan bungkuk hormatnya untuk sang tuan.

"Uchiha-_san_, maafkan kelancanganku … tapi kita perlu bicara." Sakura berkata dengan mantap, tidak terganggu dengan sikap Sasuke yang masih terlihat acuh tak acuh.

"Tu-Tuan Uchiha, maaf saya tidak bisa menghalangi wanita ini masuk …" dari arah belakang Ino tergopoh-gopoh menyusul langkah Sakura, menunduk seraya meminta maaf, "dia bilang—"

"Tidak apa, Yamanaka. Kau boleh keluar," Sasuke masih menunduk pada dokumen-dokumennya, "biarkan wanita ini bicara."

Ino membungkuk sekali lagi lalu keluar sambil menutup pintu, meninggalkan Sai dan Sakura berada di ruangan kerja Sasuke Uchiha.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong … apa di Jepang kau pernah masuk ke ruangan seorang direktur, nona _pink_?" Sasuke menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menatap _emerald_ Sakura, "kurasa, cara yang kau lakukan barusan terkesan kurang sopan."

"A-Aku tahu, sekali lagi maafkan kelancanganku," Sakura membungkuk, "gadis pirang di depan bersikeras bilang kalau kau tidak bisa ditemui. Tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Maksudku, saat ini aku tidak bisa hidup sendiri di—_ehm_, dunia masa depan. Kupikir hanya kau yang bisa menolongku … Uchiha-_san_."

"_Tch._ Apa aku terlihat seperti dermawan yang suka menolong orang, hn?"

"Bukan! Bukan seperti itu, maksudku … siapapun, termasuk orang-orang di departemen Konoha tidak akan percaya kalau aku berasal dari masa lalu. Bercerita bahwa aku tersadar setelah tujuh puluh tujuh tahun tidur di sebuah peti, aku akan dianggap wanita gila yang terobsesi pada kisah dongeng, mustahil mereka percaya! Mereka justru akan mencurigaiku sebagai imigran gelap … yah, setidaknya itu yang dikatakan Sai," Sasuke menoleh sekilas dan mendapati Sai mengangguk setuju, "selain itu, Uchiha-_san_ … aku sudah bertekad untuk memulai hidupku di sini, mereka tidak boleh mencurigai aku sebagai imigran gelap. Jadi, kupikir … hanya kau yang bisa membantuku."

_Onyx_-nya kini menatap sosok Sakura dengan tatapan heran, "Aku? Membantumu?"

"I-Iya," Sakura mengangguk secepat mungkin, "aku tidak punya siapa-siapa di sini, sedangkan aku ingin mencari informasi tentang keluargaku. A-Aku tahu terdengar naif atau mustahil, tapi setidaknya aku ingin berusaha mencari keberadaan mereka. Siapa tahu ada sanak saudaraku atau keturunannya yang selamat, bisakah kau membantuku? Aku memang tidak punya apapun untuk membalas kebaikan Uchiha-_san_ … tapi sebagai bukti balas budi … izinkan aku bekerja untukmu."

Permintaan Sakura Haruno membuat kedua alis Sasuke terangkat ke atas, sebelum disambut dengan sebuah gelengan singkat.

.

"Kutolak."

Sakura terkejut pada jawaban langsung si pantat ayam di hadapannya ini, ditambah lagi entah kenapa napasnya terasa lebih berat dari biasanya. "Tolonglah, Uchiha-_san_! Aku berjanji akan bekerja keras! Aku akan mengerjakan apa saja, bahkan pekerjaan kasar atau pekerjaan rumah tangga—"

"Aku sudah punya Yamanaka sebagai sekretaris di kantor, Sai sebagai tangan kananku, dan para robot juga karyawan yang masih memiliki kinerja baik di perusahaan ini," Sasuke mengangkat bahunya, "jadi kesimpulannya, aku tidak berniat mempekerjakan siapapun dalam waktu dekat."

Sakura berniat maju menghampiri sang direktur sebelum langkahnya mendadak terhenti.

"Ku-kumohon—_ugh!_" Sakura mengernyitkan dahi, sebelah tangannya digunakan untuk menepuk-nepuk bagian dadanya. Ia tidak mengerti, sejak tadi ia sudah merasa sesak napas … seperti oksigen yang masuk menuju paru-parunya dibatasi oleh sesuatu. _Saat ini rasanya jauh lebih sulit_.

"Nona Sakura, Anda baik-baik saja?" Sai langsung menghampiri tubuh Sakura yang mulai sempoyongan, "Apa ada yang sakit?"

Sasuke terpaku di tempat, melihat nona _pink_ di hadapannya mendadak kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Se-sesak … a-ku sesak," sulit rasanya mengatakan dua patah kata itu keluar dari mulut Sakura, awalnya ia pikir ini karena efek _stress_ atau _shock_ atas kejadian semalam. Tapi sekarang ia semakin kesulitan menarik napas, "aku … ti-dak bisa … ber-napas."

Tubuh Sakura terhuyung ke belakang dan siap terjatuh jika tidak ditopang oleh Sai.

"Anda kesulitan bernapas? Tenanglah Nona, ikuti aba-abaku lalu hirup perlahan menggunakan pernapasan mulut," Sai segera memapah tubuh Sakura menuju sofa di ruang kerja Uchiha lalu membaringkannya di sana, "hirup udara perlahan setiap hitungan ketiga …."

.

_Kesulitan bernapas?_

Sasuke yang awalnya hanya duduk santai di kursi kerjanya kini berdiri dan ikut menghampiri tubuh Sakura yang telah dipapah Sai menuju sofa, menatap iris _emerald_ wanita itu meredup sementara mulutnya terbuka … berusaha menarik udara masuk ke dalam paru-parunya sesuai dengan aba-aba Sai. Keringat dingin keluar dari sekujur tubuh Sakura Haruno, wajahnya kini memucat dan gerakannya terkesan semakin panik karena kesulitan bernapas. Ia melihat jemari Sakura meremas pakaiannya sendiri, seperti berusaha merobek rongga dadanya agar terbebas dari sesak. Melihat pergelangan tangan Sakura yang terbuka, pengelola TAKA ini akhirnya mengingat sesuatu yang sangat kritis … dan luput dari kewaspadaannya.

Raut Sasuke yang dingin seketika itu juga berubah cemas, "Sai … katakan, sudah berapa jam sejak kau temukan dia terbangun dari _cryonics box_?"

"Eh? Sebentar," Sai diam selama beberapa saat untuk mengingat-ingat, "sudah dua puluh enam jam, tujuh belas menit dan empat puluh tiga detik, Tuan."

Sasuke Uchiha langsung terbelalak, tatapannya benar-benar tidak dapat diekspresikan.

.

"Apa?! Tidak mungkin, dia bisa bertahan tanpa alat itu sampai sekarang?" gumamnya sekali lagi, ia segera berlari menuju meja kerja lalu membuka laci-lacinya dengan kasar. Menemukan kotak hitam kecil itu, dibukanya dengan terburu-buru dan, "ke-kenapa tidak ada? Ah iya—sial! Aku baru menggunakan persediaan terakhir kemarin …"

Melihat gerakan gusar tuan mudanya, Sai berdiri meski tidak bergerak dari sisi Sakura yang kesakitan, "Apa ada sesuatu yang Anda cari, Tuan?"

"_Zephyr_!" sahut pria bermata _onyx_ ini tiba-tiba, "Sai, minta satu set _zephyr_ pada Yamanaka! CEPAT!"

Tanpa diperintah dua kali, Sai langsung menghambur ke luar ruangan mencari sekretaris tuannya tersebut. Sasuke sendiri tidak tinggal diam meski pelayan andalannya sudah bergerak. Ia tetap membuka satu per satu lemari … berharap menemukan ada satu saja persediaan cadangan _zephyr_; nama dari alat bantu pernapasan yang menjadi produk andalan TAKA. _Tapi pencariannya berakhir nihil_. Langkahnya gusar, ruang kerja yang semula rapi kini berantakan akibat pergerakan sang direktur yang membongkar seluruh laci juga lemari yang bisa dibuka.

"To-tolong … se-sak …"

Suara lemah Sakura terdengar seperti bisikan, kontan membuat pria berdarah Uchiha ini semakin cemas. Berkali-kali Sasuke menoleh ke arah pintu masuk, namun ia sama sekali tidak menemukan tanda-tanda Ino atau Sai kembali sambil membawa barang yang ia minta. Sekali lagi Sasuke bergerak cepat ke seberang meja kerjanya, membuka lemari pendingin dan sekilas ia menarik napas lega, seperti mendapat oase penyegaran. Setelah mengambil sebotol benda yang mirip dengan minuman isotonik, ia langsung membuka segelnya dengan paksa.

.

Dalam hitungan detik tubuh Sasuke sudah kembali di sisi wanita asing yang baru ditemuinya kemarin. Kini tubuh Sakura telah terbujur kaku di sofa, mungkin kesadarannya juga tengah berkurang.

"Hei, sadarlah! _Pinky!_" Sasuke menepuk-nepuk pipi Sakura yang tetap terpejam, "Kau harus minum ini, bangunlah!"

Wanita ini tidak merespon. Sasuke menempelkan botol cairan itu pada bibir Sakura Haruno, memaksa menuang cairan isotonik dalam botol agar wanita yang hampir tidak sadarkan diri ini segera menenggaknya. Tapi bukannya tertelan, benda cair itu justru mengalir keluar dari pinggir bibirnya … melihat cairan itu tumpah secara sia-sia, Sasuke segera mengurungkan niatnya barusan.

"_Tch, Pinky!_ Minumlah, kau tidak mau mati, 'kan?!" Sasuke berdecak kesal, kehabisan akal. Diliriknya sekali lagi ke arah pintu … tidak ada tanda-tanda Sai datang.

_Kemana mereka?_

Mungkin Sai harus mengikuti Yamanaka Ino untuk mengambil persediaan _zephyr_ di ruang penyimpanan, dan Sasuke tahu butuh waktu untuk melakukan itu semua. Kesadaran wanita bersurai _pink_ ini semakin pudar … cengkeraman Sakura pada pakaiannya sendiri melemah, mulutnya tidak lagi berusaha meraup udara, dan permukaan bibirnya memucat. Saat ini Sasuke sedang berpacu dengan waktu, terlambat sedikit saja maka Sakura Haruno akan meregang nyawa di sofa milik sang direktur TAKA Corporation.

.

"Sial. Tidak ada cara lain," tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke menarik tengkuk Sakura dengan sebelah tangannya, mengangkat kepala wanita itu agar mendongak ke atas. Lalu pria Uchiha ini mulai menenggak isi cairan dalam botol, ia membungkuk.

_Kemudian perlahan-lahan bibirnya bersentuhan dengan milik Sakura Haruno_.

Melalui bibirnya, ia menyalurkan cairan tersebut secara langsung. Dengan sedikit dorongan, ia membantu Sakura untuk menelannya ... _dan_ _sepertinya cara ini berhasil. _Perlahan tapi pasti, Sasuke bisa merasakan gadis ini sedang mereguk cairan yang ia berikan melalui bibirnya. Kegiatan penyaluran itu berlangsung dua hingga tiga kali, sampai Sasuke mendapati tubuh Sakura mulai bergerak, wanita itu sedikit demi sedikit mengatur napasnya. Ritme napasnya yang naik turun tidak beraturan perlahan kembali normal meski kesadarannya belum kembali. Tanpa sadar, mata Sasuke ikut terpejam saat bibirnya menyalurkan sisa-sisa minuman—

.

.

* * *

_"Ehm—!"_

Kesadaran Sasuke yang masih terfokus untuk menyalurkan cairan isotonik itu mendadak terhenti. Menyadari suara deham ini bukan berasal dari Sakura, secara spontan Sasuke menoleh.

Ia mendapati Sai dan Yamanaka Ino hanya terpaku di depan pintu, wanita itu memegang sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hitam di sebelah tangannya ... sementara Sai berada di belakangnya tanpa ekspresi berarti. Namun bisa diartikan, suasana di sekitar mereka terasa begitu canggung. Keduanya diam tanpa mengatakan apapun, entah sejak kapan mereka menjadi penonton bisu pada kegiatan "penyaluran" dari bibir ke bibir yang dilakukan atasannya barusan. Setelah meletakkan Sakura kembali terbaring, Sasuke berdiri. Dengan tenang ia mengelap bibirnya sendiri dengan punggung tangan, mengecap rasa cairan yang tersisa dalam rongga mulutnya.

_Onyx_-nya menatap Ino, memanggil asistennya yang berdiri dengan kikuk, "Yamanaka …"

"Ma-Maaf, Tuan! Sa-saya tidak tahu kalau tadi—"

"Aku hanya sempat memberikan cairan isotonik sebagai pertolongan pertama, segera kau berikan _zephyr_ pada gadis ini," potong Sasuke. Ia kembali pada perangai semula; dingin tanpa ekspresi. Pandangannya segera beralih pada _butler_ sekaligus penanggung jawab kediamannya, "dan kau Sai, bawa si _pinky_—ah maksudku, Sakura … pulang ke rumah. Bereskan kamar Itachi, biarkan dia tinggal di tempat itu untuk sementara waktu."

Baik Sai maupun Ino hanya mengangguk hormat di hadapan titah tuannya, _keduanya_ _berperilaku tidak melihat apapun dan tidak berniat membahasnya_. Ino segera mengambil injektor dan cairan bernama _zephyr_ dari dalam kotak hitam itu lalu menyuntikkannya pada lengan Sakura, sementara Sasuke kembali ke meja kerjanya. Duduk sebentar sebelum kembali bicara, "Satu lagi; apa yang kalian tahu tentang keberadaan gadis ini juga kondisinya barusan, simpan rahasia ini rapat-rapat. Jangan sampai tersebar pada pihak luar kecuali aku yang memberi izin. Mengerti?"

"Baik, Tuan…" jawab keduanya hampir secara bersamaan.

Sekilas Ino Yamanaka menangkap seringai tipis dari wajah tampan atasannya, entah dimaksudkan untuk apa. Setelah menyuntikkan _zephyr_ pada lengan wanita asing itu, Sai dan Ino bergegas pergi dari ruangan sang direktur TAKA. Mengikuti langkah Sai yang menggendong tubuh wanita berambut _pink_ itu keluar dari ruangan, sebelum menutup pintu Ino sempat menangkap sebuah kalimat yang membuatnya semakin bertanya-tanya pada maksud perkataan Sasuke Uchiha.

.

_"Sepertinya … aku sudah menemukan pekerjaan yang tepat untukmu, Sakura."_

.

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

* * *

**_Author's Note :_**

Chapter dua selesai! Sakura di sini masih tetap terpuruk, tapi akhirnya dapat sedikit pencerahan dari surat yang ditulis ibunya. Sekaligus 'tersadar' kalau dia nggak boleh menyia-nyiakan semua pengorbanan orang tuanya. Sakura tetap berpikiran positif pada "kemungkinan" ada salah satu keluarganya yang masih hidup dan bisa ia temukan di Konoha, jadi dia butuh Sasuke buat "menampung"nya (karena nggak mungkin lapor ke departemen dan nggak bisa jadi gelandangan juga).

Saya juga membuat Sakura hidup tahun 2033, terpaut cukup lama dari masa sekarang (supaya secara _timeline_ masih bisa dikaitkan dengan tahun 2100—dan artinya tahun 2013 ini Sakura baru umur 2 tahun, haha). Nama produk TAKA alias _Zephyr _akan dibahas di chapter depan, oh soal _Cryonics_ … itu adalah salah satu penelitian di dunia kedokteran dan sampai sekarang belum dilegalkan karena banyak pro dan kontra. Bagaimana dengan chapter kedua? Saya cukup terkejut dengan respon chapter kemarin, sebagai _author_ _newbi_e senang sekali baca satu per satu _review_ kalian, lho! ^^

**Yang sudah review di chapter kemarin, plus fave dan follow yang sudah masuk : TERIMA KASIH BANYAK!** *bungkuk hormat*. Saya mohon dukungannya dan jangan sungkan untuk memberi review sesingkat apapun, ide atau kritik saya terima dengan senang hati untuk perbaikan ke depannya.

Dan ini balasan review chapter pertama :

**Cereal :** namanya lucu, btw saya sudah update nih, mampir lagi ya?

**Alluca :** Thank you! Ini memang pengganti buat Shattered Memories yang tinggal nunggu tamat ^^

**ionai :** halo salam kenal ionai, wah saya senang kalau sci-fi nya kerasa. Sekarang saya update nih! Main lagi buat review, oke?

**Kurousa Hime :** salam kenal, thank you! Iya bahasanya saya nggak pakai yang berat (nggak mampu juga), syukurlah kalau suka :) Hmm alurnya apa kebalik ya, waktu dibaca ulang memang seperti itu *Sai nyebut Konoha dulu baru Sakura bilang dia dari Jepang*, thank you juga buat follownya … mampir lagi di chapter ini ya? ^^

**guest :** thank you, mampir lagi!

**Dijah-hime :** halo senpai! Terima kasih udah menyempatkan mampir, hahaha iya semoga yang 1st POV kemarin nggak kebanyakan ngulang kata "ku", genre _sci-fi_ baru pertama kali ini bikin jadi yaa byk kurang sana sini. Semoga bisa ikutan nyumbang review juga untuk chapter kedua ini, hehe.

**Akira Fly :** halo Akira, thank you udah mampir dan kasih masukan / _request_. Iya fave dan review penting sih … tapi karena di sini Sakusasu baru pertama kali kenal, mungkin saya harus sedikit tunda _romance_-nya supaya nggak terkesan maksa. Saya usahakan secepatnya kok, hehehe. Review lagi ya?

**Ranmaru-sama** : hahaha kayak bahasa puisi? Saya juga nggak bisa nulis puisi ^^

**Foetida :** yaa selamat *tepuk tangan*, belajar jadi cewek nggak dulu deh, takut kebablasan nanti gawat, urusannya panjang. *brb pakai lipstick* Thank you reviewnya :)

**Roquezen **: ngga jadi hiatus sist, serius hepi pake banget? Iya ini buat gantiin SM yang bentar lagi tamat, thanks fave and follownya juga lho… tetep ya demennya sama Sai?

**Hersyu89** : jalan ceritanya belum kebayang? Ikutin aja ya, thank you! ^^

**Sakusaku :** *sakura lovers nih namanya*, salam kenal juga dan saya update nih~

**cherryemo:** wah terima kasih sudah menyempatkan mampir di sini, chapter kedua udah publish nih … mampir lagi yaa.

**Uchiha Shesura-chan :** Sakura terjebak di masa depan, bisa sih… mungkin lebih tepat kalau disebut Sakura diselamatkan dari bencana dan terpaksa harus tersadar di masa depan yang berjarak 77 tahun dari terakhir kali dia sadar. :D

**Alifa Cherry Blossom :** seperti biasa chapter satu memang baru permulaan ya, di chapter ini diceritain siapa Sasuke dan apa maksud Sakura dikirim ke masa depan. LOL iya saya cowok *nyengir*, nggak apa … hampir semua mengira begitu (apa mungkin cowok jarang nulis fic?). Makanya untuk romance saya suka minta bantuan ke pihak cewek… mampir komen lagi ya! xD

**Mizuira Kumiko :** iya sist, Sakura berada di masa depan dan jaraknya 77 tahun dari terakhir kali dia sadar (puas tuh tidurnya 77 tahun~). Sist, saya ini cowok loh hahaha… makanya agak bingung untuk sudut pandang ceweknya.

**Himawari no AzukaYuri** : saya senyum-senyum waktu baca reviewnya, terima kasih banyak! Oh untuk pemanasan global itu (memang diramalkan oleh ahli) ada kemungkinan terjadi tahun 2100—es Arktik semuanya mencair, dan semua yang dijelasin di chapter 1 adalah dampakjangka panjang _global warming_. Jadi, saya ambil itu untuk ide. Seperti biasa, bakalan banyak karakter bermunculan termasuk Ino yang mulai muncul di sini, tapi saya masih mencoba menyederhanakan cerita supaya porsi Sakusasunya lebih banyak daripada Shattered Memories. Review lagi ya? :D

**Ran-chan UchiHaruno Eternal BeSome's** : halo salam kenal, diksi yang berbelit itu saya juga bingung nulisnya gimana, LOL. Misterinya masih banyak sih (termasuk yang belum dipikirin), semoga nggak cape buat ikutin cerita ini ya … ooh btw, saya cowok. Chapter kedua update nih, mampir lagi oke!

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan! :D

**_-jitan-_**


	3. 3 : The Deal

**_Created by_**** : **jitan88 | 2013 |

**_Genre_**** : **_Sci-Fi & Romance_

_Rating T, Alternate Universe, OOC._

**_Disclaimer : _**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto. Semua nama tokoh dan lokasi yang tercantum tapi tidak terhubung dengan cerita Naruto yang sebenarnya adalah fiktif dari hasil pemikiran penulis.

* * *

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak minum, Itachi-_nii_?" bocah dengan peluh dan debu di sekujur tubuh ini menyodorkan botol berisi air. Keheranan dengan sosok kakaknya yang menolak makan dan minum sejak pagi padahal hari itu benar-benar panas, "Kakak sakit?"

"Tidak, Sasuke." Sekali lagi Itachi menggeleng, "Aku baik-baik saja kok."

"Tapi Itachi-_nii_ terlihat pucat dan bibirmu kering, ayo minumlah!"

"Aku belum terlalu haus," _onyx_-nya memandang lembut pada bocah itu; Sasuke Uchiha, adik semata wayangnya, "Simpan saja untuk besok, ya? Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah, Sasuke …"

Itachi mengambil botol air itu dari tangan adiknya, menutupnya, lalu mengalungkannya seperti sebuah harta. Sasuke tahu kakaknya berbohong, dari wajahnya yang pucat tampak jelas bahwa Itachi butuh asupan makanan. Namun ia memilih diam, seperti seorang anak kecil yang terpaksa mandiri akibat keadaan. Ia membuka ransel dan mengeluarkan jaketnya, menyelubungkan bagian atas tubuh dengan jaket, Sasuke menggunakan ransel sebagai penyangga kepala lalu merebahkan dirinya di atas hamparan tanah untuk beristirahat. Belum terlalu lama menutup mata, bocah itu sudah tertidur lelap, tidak menyadari sepasang mata yang terus menjaganya.

Mengambil posisi duduk, Itachi tetap berusaha tidak terlelap, dia terus siaga. Malam ini suhu udara sedikit hangat, ia membiarkan angin mengeringkan tubuhnya yang penuh keringat. Menahan lapar dan haus seharian, tenggorokannya terasa kering dan ia benar-benar lemas. Tapi tidak ada cara lain … ini sudah menginjak hari ketiga sejak terakhir kali mereka mendapat makanan dan air bersih. Persediaan mereka hampir habis, Itachi menghemat semua kebutuhannya untuk Sasuke. Sebagai sosok orang tua sekaligus kakak, Itachi harus mampu menjalani dua peran sekaligus. Tidak boleh lengah dan tidak akan menyerah, dia berusaha keras untuk menyelamatkan nyawa mereka berdua.

Ya, dia harus bertahan demi adiknya.

.

Saat-saat seperti ini ia gunakan untuk menelaah situasi; di mana mereka berada di daratan yang tidak dikenali letaknya. Kepanasan, kelaparan, dan kehausan. Perjalanan menghindari luapan air laut seakan tanpa henti, entah sudah berapa daerah yang harus mereka tinggalkan. Beberapa daerah subur kini berubah tandus, sementara di daerah pesisir hampir semuanya telah tertutup oleh air laut. Saat ini air tawar menjadi hal mahal bagi setiap orang, di belahan dunia manapun. Perang yang tidak berkesudahan menjadi satu hal lumrah, ia terbiasa melihat tumpukan bangkai korban perang, bau amis darah, bahkan sesosok mayat yang tengah menjadi santapan burung pemakan bangkai.

Sejak usia belia Uchiha bersaudara ini harus berjuang bertahan hidup. Meskipun prihatin dengan usia Sasuke yang masih belasan tahun, baginya berkelana seperti gelandangan seperti ini lebih terhormat dari mati tanpa perjuangan sama sekali. Dia percaya semua kerja keras dan usahanya tidak akan terbuang percuma, mungkin tidak sekarang, tapi suatu saat secercah harapan akan datang menghampiri mereka. Itachi bertekad membawa adiknya ke sebuah daratan yang aman, di mana ia bisa melanjutkan hidup secara normal, di mana seluruh manusia berhak merasakan hidup dan mengembangkan talentanya ... bukan hanya sekedar berperang atau membunuh satu sama lain.

Sambil menunggu fajar tiba, Itachi menghabiskan malamnya dengan berjaga. Menggunakan sepotong ranting kering, ia menggoreskan benda tersebut pada permukaan tanah … membentuk siluet seekor burung elang dengan kedua sayap terbentang, kemudian menuliskan "TAKA" di atasnya. Itachi menatap gambar itu, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya pada sang adik yang masih tertidur pulas.

Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Suatu saat kita akan melihat dunia dari atas, Sasuke," gumamnya pelan, "seperti pandangan seekor elang. Tidak lagi mengais menyedihkan seperti ini … aku janji."

.

.

.

* * *

**HEGEMONY**

**CHAPTER 3 : THE DEAL**

.

.

**Uchiha's Residence**

Aku merasa tubuhku seperti melayang di udara … terayun, rasanya benar-benar ringan. Apa aku selamat? Sepertinya iya, rupanya takdir belum mengizinkan aku mati, dan entah kenapa sekarang napasku tidak lagi sesak … syukurlah. Langkah-langkah kaki yang menapaki lantai menggema melalui telinga, sementara mataku masih terpejam. Aku di mana? Dan ketika kupaksa untuk membuka kedua mata yang terasa berat, akhirnya kulihat—_oh ya ampun, lagi?!_

"_Huwaaa_—Sai?! Apa yang kau lakukan, tu—turunkan aku!" aku berontak. Lagi-lagi Sai menggendong tubuhku! Aku mengumpat pada diriku sendiri, benar-benar memalukan. _Ehm_, maksudku … bukannya tidak suka pada perilaku pria murah senyum yang menggendongku seperti putri raja, tapi … _ugh_, yang benar saja, Sakura Haruno! Kenapa di dunia masa depan kau mudah sekali jatuh pingsan seperti artis-artis drama yang diharuskan berakting pingsan—dengan cantik—agar si tokoh pria menggendongnya sampai ke ruang kesehatan sekolah? Adegannya bisa dibilang mirip dengan situasiku saat ini lho!

"Aah … Nona sudah siuman?" Sai menjawab dengan enteng, aku yang berontak turun dihentikan dengan satu gerakan mudah, "Jangan banyak bergerak, nanti kau terjatuh, Nona."

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri, Sai! Turunkan aku … aduh, aku ini berat, 'kan?"

Lebih memalukan lagi, Sai tampak menimbang bobot tubuhku menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Berat? Tidak kok, hmm … kalau kuperkirakan, sepertinya berat Nona Sakura sekitar—"

"STOP! JANGAN KATAKAN!" aku berteriak protes, lalu mendadak jinak dan tidak lagi berontak dalam gendongannya. Pria bernama Sai ini mengerikan, seakan-akan dia bisa membaca seluruh kondisi tubuhku secara presisi. Tapi poin terpenting di sini adalah; lawan jenis yang mengetahui bobot tubuhmu adalah momok yang lebih menakutkan daripada mendapat nilai ujian jelek!

_Yah, setidaknya … itu menurut garis pemikiranku sih_.

.

Tapi permintaanku dikabulkan, Sai menurunkan tubuhku di depan sebuah ruangan, pintunya tertutup dan aku tidak mengenali ruangan ini. Ia merentangkan tangan kanannya di hadapan pintu tersebut selama dua—tiga hitungan, lalu tanpa menyentuh atau meneriakkan kata sandi semacam "abracadabra", pintu ruangan itu terbuka! Daun pintunya bergeser ke samping seiring dengan gerakan tangan Sai. Aku yang melihatnya dari belakang hanya melongo, entah mengapa semua teknologi masa depan membuat manusia terlihat seperti manusia super, atau bahkan … penyihir.

"Saya akan mengajari Nona melakukan hal seperti tadi," Sai menoleh lalu menyunggingkan senyum andalannya, seakan-akan bisa membaca pikiranku. Dia masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, "mari, kita masuk."

Aku mengikuti langkah Sai, dan menemukan sebuah kamar tidur pria—yang tampak dua kali lebih mewah dari kamar Sai—namun sayangnya tidak dihuni. Desain kamarnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan kamar milik Sasuke; langit-langit dan dinding berwarna putih dengan sentuhan warna hitam pada beberapa furniturnya. Sama halnya dengan kamar utama milik tuan rumah, ruangan ini juga memiliki sebuah kamar mandi tanpa penyekat. Namun berbeda dengan aroma maskulin yang menguar di kamar Sasuke, di sini lebih terasa … steril? _Sebenarnya_ _ini kamar siapa? Bukankah Sai kemarin bilang; ruangan yang memiliki kamar mandi hanya kamar Sasuke?_

_._

Aku berjalan menuju sebuah meja kecil berwarna hitam di pojok ruangan, terdapat beberapa buku yang tersusun rapi di sebuah rak. Mulai dari yang berbahasa Jepang hingga bahasa yang sama sekali tidak kuketahui. Pandanganku teralih, aku mengambil sebuah bingkai foto, di situ tampak Sasuke berdiri berdampingan dengan seorang pria berperawakan lebih tinggi darinya … wajah mereka serupa, meski terdapat garis usia pada wajahnya yang tampan.

"Ini adalah kamar Tuan Itachi … nama pria di foto tersebut. Beliau kakak kandung dari Tuan Sasuke," Sai menjelaskan sementara aku menatapnya heran, "Oh ya, Tuan Sasuke berpesan agar Nona Sakura menempati kamar ini untuk sementara waktu."

Tentu saja aku terbelalak mendengarnya.

_Tinggal di sini? Di kediaman milik Uchiha?_

"Lalu … terhitung dari sekarang, izinkan saya melayani Nona Sakura di kediaman _Uchiha's Residence_ ini," tanpa aba-aba, Sai membungkuk hormat ke arahku, "Nona tidak perlu sungkan bertanya tentang apapun, saya akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin—"

"Apa?! Tu—Tunggu! Tunggu dulu," aku menarik napas seraya mengangkat tangan agar Sai berhenti bicara, "_huff_ … tunggu sebentar. Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali, apa maksudmu? Tolong jelaskan dari awal, dimulai dari penjelasan tentang kakak Sasuke … lalu pembicaraanmu dengan Sasuke-_san_."

Senyuman Sai adalah hal pertama yang kulihat sebelum ia bercerita panjang lebar.

.

.

* * *

Itachi dan Sasuke; Uchiha bersaudara yang mendirikan TAKA Corporation, mereka mengembangkan bisnisnya di Konoha dalam bidang _respiratory support_ atau yang biasa disebut sebagai alat bantu pernapasan. Tidak, mereka bukan menjual alat kedokteran seperti tabung oksigen, obat asma, atau produk-produk sejenis … yah, bisa dibilang, ini adalah salah satu terobosan teknologi di masa depan. Sai menjelaskan bahwa kondisi bumi semakin memburuk sejak beberapa dekade terakhir, di mana efek dari pemanasan global yang merusak lapisan ozon membuat seluruh makhluk hidup harus mengalami imbasnya. Pasokan air bersih menjadi sangat langka, ketersediaan bahan pangan semakin terbatas, dan juga kadar polusi udara yang meningkat drastis.

Polusi udara mengakibatkan paru-paru manusia semakin sulit untuk mengikat senyawa oksigen di antara banyaknya zat karbon yang tidak diperlukan bagi tubuh. Apabila manusia terlalu banyak menyerap udara penuh polusi tersebut, kinerja otot paru-paru semakin berat hingga timbul penyumbatan. Efeknya adalah hal yang baru saja kualami; sesak napas, bahkan jika dibiarkan akan berujung pada kematian. TAKA mengembangkan produk yang dinamakan _"Zephyr", _sebuah alat yang membantu manusia mengoptimalkan serapan oksigen setiap kali menarik napas. Alat ini juga berfungsi untuk menetralisir kandungan karbon atau zat lain yang bisa mengakibatkan pengendapan dalam paru-paru. Gambaran kasarnya; kinerja cairan ini seperti prinsip oli pada mesin kendaraan.

Meskipun produk utama mereka adalah _Zephyr_, TAKA juga menciptakan sebuah cairan isotonik untuk menurunkan kadar racun yang telah dihirup manusia secara langsung … ibaratnya seperti permen pelega tenggorokan; efeknya instan namun tidak bertahan lama. Minuman ini dapat dikonsumsi sebagai pertolongan pertama pada manusia yang mengalami sesak akibat penyumbatan, isotonik ini akan menurunkan kadar racun sebelum orang itu mendapat injeksi dari _Zephyr_.

Membingungkan? Memang … aku sendiri masih berusaha memahami semua penjelasan Sai.

.

"Berbeda dengan minuman isotonik yang dapat diminum secara langsung, _Zephyr_ harus disuntikkan menggunakan injektor agar mengalir bersama sirkulasi darah. Produk ini juga sebaiknya diinjeksi setiap tiga bulan sekali agar tetap bekerja dengan optimal," Sai masih bercerita ketika aku memutuskan untuk duduk di sisi tempat tidur, "Nona Sakura juga sudah diinjeksi beberapa saat yang lalu, karena itu Anda dapat kembali bernapas dengan normal."

"A—Aku? Kapan?" aku mengernyitkan alis.

"Ketika Nona sesak napas, Tuan Sasuke memberikan isotonik sebagai pertolongan pertama, lalu Nona Yamanaka yang menyuntikkan _Zephyr_ pada lengan Nona Sakura. Saat itu Nona tidak sadarkan diri, namun beruntung … Anda masih bisa bertahan," Sai tersenyum.

Wow, sekarang di dalam darahku juga telah mengalir _Zephyr_? Aku cukup terkejut. Sepertinya benda ini sudah menjadi kebutuhan primer untuk manusia di masa depan, apalagi cairan tersebut harus disuntikkan teratur setiap tiga bulan sekali? _Tch_, _ini sih sama seperti program imunisasi seumur hidup, dong?!_ Padahal, dulu di Jepang aku cukup jengah jika harus terus menerus mengisi ulang pulsa atau menambah saldo pada kartu "SUICA" (sebutan kartu transportasi di Tokyo), tapi ini justru lebih merepotkan! Huh, ternyata … di balik kemegahan dunia masa depan, mereka tetap memiliki kelemahan. Aku jadi berpikir kalau setiap zaman memiliki kelebihan dan kekurangannya masing-masing.

.

"Lalu … mengenai kakak Sasuke-_san_, di mana dia sekarang?" setelah mendapat sedikit gambaran tentang TAKA, aku kembali membahas topik ini, "Kenapa dia tidak menempati kamar ini?"

Senyum manis Sai menghilang ketika mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Oh—mengenai hal itu … Tuan Itachi memang tidak tinggal di kediaman ini sejak seminggu yang lalu," Sai meletakkan bingkai foto yang tadi kupegang kembali pada tempatnya, "beliau menghilang."

"Menghilang?!" aku tidak percaya.

_Seorang direktur ternama bisa menghilang begitu saja, tanpa jejak?_

"Ya, Nona. Kami belum bisa menemukan keberadaannya. Selain itu, Tuan Sasuke telah meminta saya agar menutup informasi ini dari siapapun," dan sekali lagi Sai membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arahku, seperti meminta maaf, "Nona bisa bertanya tentang apapun tanpa ragu … tapi bukan sekarang. Saya akan memindahkan barang-barang Nona Sakura ke dalam kamar ini, Nona bisa beristirahat sejenak atau mungkin membersihkan diri? Saya mendapat informasi bahwa Tuan Sasuke akan tiba tepat satu jam dari sekarang, beliau ingin bertemu dengan Nona."

"E—Eh?!"

_Tuan muda kaya raya yang awalnya menolak mempekerjakanku … sekarang bilang ingin bertemu? Wah—ini ajaib, rasanya aku menjelma menjadi Cinderella dalam dunia dongeng._

_._

_._

* * *

**TAKA Corporation – Konoha**

"Uchiha-_sama_, mohon pertimbangkan lagi fasilitas yang kami berikan … ini semata-mata untuk melindungi Anda dari bahaya." Pria berjas hitam dengan lambang Konoha terselip pada mansetnya berdiri di hadapan Sasuke, "Anda pasti sudah mendengar beritanya di televisi, kemarin Kiba Inuzuka tewas akibat kecelakaan lalu lintas."

"_Tch_, hanya orang buta dan tuli yang tidak mendengar berita seheboh itu."

Jawaban sarkastis itu tidak menyurutkan niatnya untuk membujuk sang direktur TAKA agar menerima tawarannya, "Sebenarnya ada informasi yang sengaja tidak dibeberkan pada media massa karena bisa memicu kepanikan. Tentang kematian Kiba, itu bukan sekedar kecelakaan biasa … tapi disengaja."

Mendengar itu, Sasuke Uchiha berhenti berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

"Dia dibunuh?" Sasuke menatap pria itu seakan tidak percaya.

"Eh—ya. Kelihatannya demikian, tapi sampai saat ini belum dapat dipastikan karena minimnya barang bukti. Uchiha-_sama_, ini bukan main-main … semenjak adanya surat ancaman yang beredar di Konoha, keadaan kurang kondusif. Karena itulah kami menawarkan penjagaan ekstra—"

.

"Sudah kubilang tidak. Aku tidak suka pengawalan dan sama sekali tidak butuh _bodyguard_ untuk mengawalku, Tuan … maaf, siapa namamu tadi?" Sasuke bahkan tidak mengingat nama lawan bicaranya.

"Hyuga, namaku Hyuga Neji, Uchiha-_sama_," pria berambut panjang ini masih berdiri dengan tegap.

"Hn, siapapun namamu … kau sudah dengar jawabanku, 'kan? Jika sudah selesai bicara Anda bisa keluar dari ruangan ini, sebentar lagi aku harus menghadiri rapat," Sasuke berbohong untuk mengusir petugas keamanan ini secara halus, "akan kuhubungi jika berubah pikiran."

Pria Konoha itu hanya mampu mengangguk dan membungkuk hormat.

"Baiklah … saya permisi, Tuan. Selamat sore." Tidak punya pilihan lain, Neji meninggalkan ruangan direktur TAKA dengan tangan hampa. Sasuke hanya melirik sekilas saat pria itu melangkah keluar dari ruangannya, sekali lagi menarik napas dalam-dalam. Bukan sekali atau dua kali _Konoha's Secret Service_ menawarkan pengawalan untuknya, namun selalu berakhir dengan kegagalan. Surat ancaman? Bagi Sasuke, semua ancaman yang ia dengar hanya sekedar permainan politik yang harus dihadapi dengan kepala dingin, bukan hal yang membuatmu ketakutan lalu bersembunyi di balik bayang-bayang _bodyguard_. Namun informasi yang ia dengar hari ini memang cukup mengejutkan.

_Kiba Inuzuka meninggal karena kecelakaan yang disengaja?_

"Ternyata Konoha punya banyak hal yang menarik untuk diikuti," Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti.

.

.

* * *

**Uchiha's Residence**

Waktu satu jam yang Sai katakan memang benar-benar tepat, si pantat ayam … maksudku Sasuke Uchiha, sekarang dia sudah duduk manis di sofa abu-abu yang terletak pada ruang tamu mewah ini. Lokasi yang sama di mana ia memberi penjelasan tentang keadaan Jepang yang—_ugh_, sudahlah. Sebisa mungkin aku tidak ingin mengingatnya … itu akan membuat emosiku kembali terpuruk! Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha menjauhkan bayangan pulau-pulau Jepang yang tenggelam.

_Tidak, tidak … Sakura Haruno, kendalikan dirimu. Aku harus kuat. _

_Aku harus tegar menghadapi semua kenyataan ini demi janjiku pada ibu!_

"Apa napasmu masih terasa sesak?" suara _husky_ pria itu membuat lamunanku buyar. Aura wibawa sang direktur TAKA terasa begitu kuat di ruangan ini, seakan mendominasi, dan sekilas membuat keberadaanku tampak kecil. Duduk bersandar di sofa abu-abu, Sasuke Uchiha meletakkan sebelah kaki di atas kaki lainnya … posturnya benar-benar mencerminkan seorang bos besar.

"Tidak lagi, ini berkat bantuan Anda. Terima kasih!" aku menundukkan kepala untuk berterima kasih.

"Silahkan duduk," Sasuke memberi gestur singkat dengan sebelah tangan, menyuruhku duduk di hadapannya, "aku sedang meninjau ulang permintaanmu tadi siang."

_To_ _the point sekali … sepertinya pria ini tidak terbiasa berbasa-basi_.

"Lalu kuputuskan untuk memberimu sebuah pekerjaan," ujarnya lagi.

Aku terbelalak.

_Dia menerimaku bekerja? WAH, INI AJAIB! Bahkan aku sempat berpikir hidupku akan berakhir di jalanan atau ditangkap sebagai imigran gelap, haha … rupanya aku masih beruntung!_

Oh aku yakin, Sasuke bisa melihat dengan jelas ekspresi kaget sekaligus bahagia dari wajahku, hanya saja tuan muda ini masih bersikap tenang seperti tidak melihat apa-apa, "Selama bekerja padaku, kau bebas tinggal dan mempergunakan semua fasilitas yang dimiliki _Uchiha's Residence_ ini sesukamu. Aku yang akan menanggung semua biaya hidupmu di Konoha … semuanya. Selain semua fasilitas itu, kau juga akan tetap dibayar sesuai standarisasi tenaga kerja di negara ini. Aku tidak akan mempekerjakanmu sebagai sukarelawan. Apa kau paham?"

_Hee—apa yang barusan terdengar seperti aku berhak menjadi tuan putri di istana mewah ini?_

Aku mengangguk singkat, "Saya mengerti, tapi … apa yang harus saya kerjakan?"

.

"Jadi milikku."

.

_Hah?! _

_Dia bilang apa?_

"Ma—maaf? Apa maksudnya?" aku bahkan mengernyitkan alis dan mencondongkan tubuhku ke depan agar bisa mendengar perkataannya lebih jelas, "Bisa Anda ulangi sekali la—"

"Kau menjadi milikku, dan secara tidak langsung kau juga menjadi milik TAKA Corporation. Itu saja," Sasuke menjawab dengan enteng.

_AKU MENJADI MILIK—SIAPA?! Apa-apaan itu? Jujur saja, aku masih syok dengan ucapannya. Menjadi "milik"-nya itu masuk ke dalam konotasi apa? Apa dia pikir aku terlalu depresi di dunia masa depan sampai rela menjual diri? _

"_Ehm_, mungkin aku sedikit lancang, Uchiha-_san_ … tapi aku tidak paham dengan pengertian 'milik' yang kau katakan. Pekerjaanku adalah menjadi 'milik'-mu? Itu terdengar ambigu, sepertinya kau menganggap aku ini barang, sejenis 'properti' yang bisa kau beli begitu saja," sekuat tenaga aku mengatakannya dengan nada setenang mungkin, "Aku bukan barang. Satu lagi kujelaskan, aku juga tidak berniat menjual diriku sendiri demi tempat tinggal atau pekerjaan!"

Pria itu menggeleng.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak membelimu, tapi mempekerjakanmu. Hn … bisa dikatakan seperti membeli barang properti, meski terdengar kurang sopan tapi kenyataannya itu yang paling mendekati. Bagaimana mengatakannya ya," Sasuke berpikir, dia melihat reaksi lawan bicaranya tampak tersinggung karena menyetarakan kedudukan manusia dengan barang. Merasa arah pembicaraannya tidak berjalan dengan baik, dia mencoba menjelaskan dengan cara lain, "singkatnya … _aku membutuhkan tubuhmu_."

.

_Nah, ini jelas lebih ambigu_.

.

"A—APA?!" sontak aku bangkit berdiri sambil mengepalkan tangan, kesal setengah mati pada sikapnya. Akan kutegaskan kalau dia tidak bisa bersikap seenaknya, "Sudah cukup. Apa kau mau mempekerjakanku sebagai seonggok barang? Properti, kau bilang? Lalu kau hanya butuh 'tubuh'ku?! _Tch_, hei Tuan Uchiha, dengar, ya! Jangan kau pikir aku ini cuma wanita depresi yang mengemis belas kasihan dan pasrah diperlakukan hina! Aku bukan milik siapapun, tubuhku juga bukan barang yang bisa kau pakai seenaknya seperti wanita penghibur. Aku masih punya yang namanya harga diri, tahu?!"

Sasuke berjengit keheranan.

"Harga diri? Wanita penghibur?" sekarang giliran si pantat ayam yang tampak bingung, "Aku ingin kau menjadi 'milik' TAKA, dan juga membutuhkan tubuhmu … semata-mata untuk penelitian. Tubuhmu akan kugunakan sebagai media riset untuk pengembangan produk terbaru _respiratory support_ andalan TAKA, yaitu _Zephyr_. Apa bagimu itu termasuk pekerjaan hina?"

"A—Eh?! Penelitian?" aku merasa linglung. Dengan kikuk akhirnya aku kembali duduk tenang di sofa, tidak jadi memukul wajahnya dengan tinjuku. Emosiku lenyap seketika dan berganti rasa malu. _Argh, aku jadi terlihat seperti orang bodoh!_ Sepertinya antara persepsiku dengan omongannya yang ambigu malah menimbulkan kesalah pahaman, benar-benar konyol, "Maaf, sepertinya tadi ada sedikit … kesalah pahaman. Lalu, apa maksudmu dengan menggunakan tubuhku sebagai bahan penelitian?"

Wajahnya yang semula berjengit kini kembali datar; menyadari kesalah pahaman kami telah berakhir.

"Hn … sebelumnya, apa Sai sudah menjelaskan tentang _Zephyr_?" pria ini melanjutkan perkataannya setelah melihat aku mengangguk, "Jadi, seharusnya kau mengerti bahwa manusia membutuhkan _Zephyr _untuk mengurangi penyumbatan saat bernapas, dan cairan itu harus diinjeksi setiap tiga bulan sekali."

Sekali lagi aku mengangguk.

.

"Saat ini TAKA sedang membuat terobosan baru untuk meningkatkan performa _Zephyr_, kami ingin memaksimalkan kinerja cairan itu agar dapat bertahan lebih lama dalam tubuh manusia. Sayangnya, penelitian berjalan lambat karena keterbatasan subjek sampel, aku berpikir ini akan gagal. Sampai aku menemukan satu kesempatan emas," segaris senyum tipis kini menghiasi wajah Sasuke, "yaitu kau, Nona. Kurasa tubuhmu memiliki resistensi lebih baik dari masyarakat Konoha. Rata-rata manusia hanya bisa bertahan sekitar lima jam, dan rekor terlama hanya sekitar sebelas jam sebelum ia mengalami sesak napas. Kau bisa bertahan tanpa injeksi _Zephyr_ selama dua puluh enam jam; setengah hari lebih lama dari si pemegang rekor."

_Subjek sampel? Riset? Resistansi? Hmm … jika ada yang mau tahu bagaimana reaksiku mendengar itu semua; aku mematung. Antara bingung dan tidak mengerti, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu._

"Nona _pink_—maksudku, Nona Sakura Haruno … kau adalah orang yang paling tepat untuk menjadi sampel riset penelitian _Zephyr_," Sasuke balas menatapku dengan tatapan tajam, "aku membutuhkanmu untuk menjadi bagian dari penelitian TAKA. Jika kau bersedia, maka semua fasilitas yang sudah kujanjikan bisa segera kau dapatkan ... bagaimana?"

Aku hanya diam selama beberapa saat.

"Jika kau tidak puas dengan penawaran tadi, kau boleh mengajukan syarat lain … mungkin aku bisa membantumu? Aku ingin kesepakatan yang menguntungkan kedua belah pihak," ujarnya sekali lagi.

Sepertinya Sasuke tidak akan melepaskan "subjek risetnya" dengan mudah. Dia tahu, aku membutuhkan pekerjaan dan tempat tinggal. Sebenarnya aku masih ragu, meskipun pemimpin TAKA ini sudah menjelaskan bahwa penelitian akan berjalan dengan pengamatan khusus dan semuanya berjalan sesuai ketentuan … tapi tetap saja, ada satu sisi dari diriku yang merasa ketakutan. Entahlah, dari dulu aku memang tidak terlalu bersahabat dengan dunia penelitian maupun alat-alat kedokteran. Itu membuatku bergidik ngeri. Tapi ini kesempatan emas. Jika aku menolak tawarannya, aku akan diusir. Menjadi gelandangan dan ditangkap oleh petugas keamanan Konoha … oh tidak, itu lebih mengkhawatirkan.

.

Aku harus mengambil keputusan.

"Sebelum aku menyetujuinya … aku punya beberapa permintaan. Tolong bantu aku mencari keberadaan sanak saudaraku yang mungkin masih hidup, atau informasi mengenai _Cryonics box_. Bisakah kau membantuku, Uchiha-_san_?"

"Baiklah," Sasuke mengangguk.

_Hei … tidak_ _perlu sedetik untuk membuat seorang direktur TAKA berkata "ya"? Ini menakjubkan_.

"Yang kedua, tolong jangan memanggilku _Pinky_ atau nona _pink_. Aku punya nama, panggil saja Sakura Haruno."

"Hn, kurasa aku bisa membiasakan diri," pria berambut _raven_ itu mengangkat bahu, "lalu, apa ini artinya kita sudah sepakat?"

Aku berdiri, menghampiri sosok pria itu seraya mengulurkan tangan. Sasuke segera menyambut uluran tanganku tanpa ragu, sementara aku tersenyum dan meyakini jawabanku sendiri, "Ini permintaanku yang terakhir … tolong buatkan pintu penyekat untuk kamar mandi."

Kedua alisnya terangkat mendengar permintaanku, menahan tawa.

"_Deal_." Lalu seringai tampan itu sekali lagi tergaris dari bibir sang Uchiha, "Selamat bergabung bersama TAKA Corporation, Sakura Haruno."

.

.

.

* * *

_"Pekerjaanmu yang pertama adalah beradaptasi dengan teknologi. Tapi, untuk melakukan semua itu … kau membutuhkan ini,"_ ujar Sasuke. Ia menyerahkan sebuah benda pipih seperti gelang berwarna perak, yang ketika kukenakan ukurannya langsung menyesuaikan dengan pergelangan tanganku. Setelah melekat dengan pas, di bagian tengah gelang tersebut sebuah lampu LED merah akan menyala, lalu beberapa detik setelahnya berubah menjadi hijau ... seperti mendeteksi jati diri pemiliknya.

"_Disebut __**Dextrale,**__ gelang ini berfungsi untuk mengoperasikan sebagian besar benda-benda yang kau temui di Konoha. Dibuat menggunakan nano material yang otomatis mengisi daya lewat cahaya, jadi kau tidak perlu repot men-charge atau mengganti baterainya. Awalnya mungkin sedikit sulit, tapi kau akan terbiasa __menggunakannya_." 

Itu yang dikatakan Sasuke di hari pertama ketika kami terikat kontrak sebagai direktur dan karyawan. Biar kujelaskan sesuatu tentang gelang futuristik ini. Penduduk Konoha menyebut benda ini dengan nama _"Dextrale",_ diambil dari bahasa Latin yang berarti _"bracelet"_ atau gelang. _Dextrale_ merupakan gabungan dari ponsel – kunci – kartu identitas – berbagai _remote_ - dan kartu kredit yang menyatu dalam satu benda berbentuk gelang. Dia berfungsi sebagai _barcode_ _credit card _ketika kau berbelanja, sebagai ponsel jika kau ingin menghubungi seseorang, juga sebagai _remote control_ ajaib yang bisa digunakan untuk mengatur apapun.

Pada dasarnya semua teknologi di Konoha telah terintegrasi melalui sensor. Masyarakat Konoha tidak perlu menyentuh kenop untuk membuka pintu, cukup dengan merentangkan tangan lalu menggesernya di udara, maka pintu akan terbuka sesuai gerakan. Lampu akan menyala dan padam sesuai sensor gerak, sementara perangkat elektronik merespon sensor suara. Bahkan kau bisa mengaturnya sesuai kehendak, seperti yang pernah dilakukan Sasuke Uchiha; ia hanya perlu menjentikkan jari untuk menyalakan televisi, atau yang biasa kusebut sebagai "proyektor canggih ala Iron Man". Pokoknya, _Dextrale_ adalah salah satu penemuan fantastis di Konoha yang sangat praktis digunakan!

.

Ini sudah hari ke tujuh, atau tepat seminggu sejak pertama kali aku terbangun dari _cold sleep_.

Ternyata, menjadi sampel penelitian TAKA hanya sebagian kecil dari pekerjaanku di Konoha. Aku menyadarinya setelah mengalami hari-hari "pelatihan mengenal teknologi masa depan" bersama Sai. Bermula ketika aku tidak paham bagaimana caranya membuka pintu kamar, dan sialnya, Sasuke si pantat ayam melihat kejadian itu. Ia langsung mengambil kesimpulan bahwa aku sejenis fosil atau manusia purba yang gagap teknologi! _Argh, sial!_ Sejak saat itu aku terpaksa mengikuti pelatihan spesial menggunakan _Dextrale_ dari satu-satunya pria murah senyum yang kukenal di Konoha; Sai.

Setiap hari aku belajar mengenal semua teknologi yang menakjubkan, beradaptasi dengan kediaman mewah ini dan membiasakan diri menggunakan _Dextrale_ untuk beraktivitas. Sai sudah kuanggap seperti dewa penyelamat; dia adalah mentor, rekan kerja, sekaligus teman terbaik yang tidak pernah mengeluh untuk menjelaskan semua pertanyaan yang kuajukan. Ditambah lagi, dia murah senyum dan tidak pernah marah—yah, setidaknya sampai sekarang. Aku jadi paham bagaimana pekerjaan seorang _butler_ elit yang pernah kubaca di salah satu _manga_, mungkin kemampuannya yang serba bisa itu setara dengan Sai, pekerjaannya selalu sempurna.

Terpaut tujuh puluh tujuh tahun dari dunia asal kau berada membuatmu memiliki dua cara pandang terhadap dunia. Yang pertama; jika berhadapan dengan teknologi, kau akan tampak bodoh layaknya manusia purba yang tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya membuat api unggun. Tapi di sisi lain, aku bisa mengamati perbedaan, kelebihan juga kekurangan dari dua zaman. Akhirnya aku pun memahami apa yang dikatakan para filsuf; bahwa hidup akan terus berjalan. Di dunia masa depan sekalipun tidak pernah ada Doraemon yang bisa membawaku pulang menggunakan alat ajaibnya. _Yah … kita memang tidak akan pernah bisa mengulang waktu_.

.

.

* * *

Pagi ini aku bangun lebih awal karena bermimpi tentang Jepang … _lagi_.

Aku memimpikan mereka; teringat wajah ayah dan ibu, teman-temanku di Tokyo, mengingat seluk beluk rumahku, bahkan terbayang indahnya kuil Sensoji di Asakusa ketika kami datang untuk berdoa. Ini menyakitkan, rasanya begitu hampa namun tidak bisa kuhindari. Saat-saat merindukan keluarga atau teman-temanmu adalah beban terberat yang harus kulalui dengan lapang dada, karena aku memang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Aku berusaha menghapus bayangan mimpi itu lewat bulir-bulir air yang membasahi tubuh, mendinginkan pikiran dan membuatku lebih rileks. Selesai berpakaian dan merapikan diri, aku turun menuju ruang makan di kediaman mewah ini. Di sana tampak Sai sudah menunggu dan menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya.

"_Ohayou_, Sai!"

"Selamat pagi, Nona Sakura … kuharap tidurmu semalam nyenyak," ia menyajikan sepotong roti dan secangkir teh panas sebagai menu sarapan, "hari ini Nona tampak ceria seperti biasa."

"Yaa begitulah … aku harus tetap bersemangat!" aku mengambil roti itu lalu mulai melahapnya dengan gigitan besar. _Mimpi tentang Jepang tidak akan membuatku larut dalam kesedihan, aku harus berpikir positif dan melanjutkan hari-hariku di sini._

Masih berkutat dengan roti dan larut dengan pikiran sendiri, aku tersadar … sepertinya ada yang mengamati gerak-gerikku. Aku menoleh dan—benar saja, Sai berdiri di sampingku, diam sementara matanya terus memperhatikan aku yang sedang menikmati sarapan, "Sai, cuma melihat orang sarapan tidak akan membuatmu kenyang, lho! Kenapa kau tidak sarapan? Ayo, kita makan sama-sama!"

Dia hanya menggeleng lembut, "Tidak, terima kasih. Apa rotinya enak, Nona?"

"Enak kok!" aku mengangguk, mengacungkan jempol sambil mengunyah. Memang rasanya tidak buruk seperti susu kedelai waktu itu, lagipula pada dasarnya aku bukan pemilih dalam makanan, "Oh iya ngomong-ngomong, apa pelajaran kita hari ini?"

.

.

"Hari ini kau tidak belajar bersama Sai," terdengar suara lain dari ruang makan.

Aku menoleh.

Berpakaian formal layaknya pekerja kantor dari ujung kepala hingga kaki, Sasuke Uchiha muncul secara tiba-tiba. Mengenakan kemeja berwarna putih yang tampak kontras dengan setelah celana juga sepatu berwarna hitam, pria ini terlihat rapi dan ... _yeah _harus kuakui, dia tampan. Aku dan Sai segera berdiri dan membungkuk hormat … _yah mau bagaimanapun juga, dia itu bosku, aku harus hormat padanya, 'kan?_ Suasana di sekitar kami langsung berubah hening.

Sasuke mengambil kursi tepat di hadapanku, ia duduk dalam diam sementara Sai menuangkan kopi hitam pada cangkirnya. Meskipun sudah seminggu kami tinggal dalam satu atap, bisa dibilang kami tidak akrab … bahkan jarang bertemu kecuali saat berpapasan, atau jika pria ini mencari keberadaan Sai (yang biasanya hampir selama 24 jam—minus waktu aku mandi dan tidur—selalu berada di sampingku). Oh iya, sebenarnya ini juga pertama kalinya kami bertatap muka di pagi hari, karena biasanya sang direktur TAKA tidak pernah menyempatkan diri untuk sarapan. Kesibukan di kantor tidak pernah absen menghantui hidupnya, mungkin?

"Se—selamat pagi, Uchiha-_san_," dengan kikuk aku berusaha menyapa.

"Ya," jawabnya datar. _Onyx_ pria ini hanya terarah pada kopi pekat dalam cangkir dengan uap mengepul di atasnya, "Sakura, apa kau sudah terbiasa menggunakan _Dextrale_?"

"Sai sudah mengajariku selama seminggu," tanpa sadar aku meraba gelang di pergelangan tanganku, " … kurasa aku mulai terbiasa menggunakannya."

"Hn, baguslah. Oh ya, hari ini kau akan ikut bersamaku menuju laboratorium."

_Eh?! Laboratorium?_

"Ba—baik, saya mengerti," aku masih merasa gugup, "apa penelitian itu akan dimulai dari sekarang?"

Dia mengangguk singkat.

.

"Ya, dan mulai hari ini kau akan sering bersamaku untuk penelitian itu," Sasuke kini menatapku sambil meneguk minumannya, "menjadi subjek riset _Zephyr_ secara tidak langsung akan membuatmu harus rutin mengunjungi kantor maupun laboratorium TAKA. Itu artinya, keberadaanmu akan diketahui oleh banyak pihak. Kupikir, itu bisa membahayakanmu."

Aku berhenti menenggak teh dalam cangkir ketika mendengar kalimat terakhirnya.

"Ke—kenapa berbahaya?"

Sasuke menghela napas, sepertinya dia harus sedikit cerewet dalam menanggapi pertanyaanku, "Karena ketidakjelasan 'statusmu', apa kau lupa? Kau tidak tercatat sebagai Warga Negara Konoha, sedangkan kita juga tidak memiliki bukti yang menyatakan bahwa kau berasal dari Jepang. Orang-orang pemerintahan bisa dengan mudah mencurigaimu sebagai imigran gelap dan menuntutmu menurut undang-undang yang berlaku. Kemungkinan buruknya, kau bisa ditangkap lalu ditahan. Tentu kita tidak ingin hal itu terjadi … bukankah begitu, Sakura?"

Aku mengangguk.

_Tentu saja jawabannya "IYA!". Siapa sih yang mau ditangkap sebagai imigran gelap?!_

"Lalu bagaimana, apa yang harus ku—"

.

"Aku akan melindungimu," potong Sasuke. Aku membatu ketika sang direktur TAKA tampak begitu yakin dengan ucapannya, "TAKA akan melindungi jati dirimu. Jika kau mengikuti rencanaku dengan baik, kita akan terhindar dari semua kecurigaan. Untuk itu kita harus bekerja sama, Sakura."

"Rencana? Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Dia diam selama beberapa detik sambil mereguk kopi pahit dalam cangkir putih itu, membuatku semakin bertanya-tanya. Kemudian, perlahan iris _onyx_-nya melihat lurus … tepat ke arahku. Kami bertatapan. Pandangannya yang dingin sontak membuat jantungku berdegup lebih kencang, entah … aku tidak tahu bagaimana mendeskripsikan keadaan ini. Sepertinya aku merasa gugup—bukan karena ia terlihat menakutkan atau mengintimidasi—tapi mungkin, karena aku tidak bisa menebak jalan pikiran seorang Sasuke Uchiha lewat ekspresi wajahnya yang terkesan datar. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan pria ini saat menatapku dengan intens.

"Aku punya rencana untuk mengaburkan identitasmu, Sakura," Sasuke melanjutkan perkataannya dengan senyum tipis, "kau akan dikenali sebagai robot, bukan manusia."

_HAH?! Robot?_

Tentu saja aku langsung tersedak setelah mendengar ide itu.

_Ya … Ide gilanya_.

.

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

* * *

**_Author's Note :_**

Chapter tiga selesai! Di chapter ini Sakura akhirnya setuju jadi subjek sampel riset untuk TAKA, dia punya semacam "resistansi" alias daya tahan menghirup udara tanpa alat bantu injeksi _Zephyr_. Sakura mulai belajar hidup di Konoha selama seminggu, belajar menggunakan gelang _Dextrale_ dibantu Sai, dan Sasuke juga mulai menjalankan rencana penelitiannya.

Btw, sejak awal Sasuke memang tidak pernah panggil Sakura dengan Haruno-_san, _tapi langsung "Sakura"(beda waktu dia panggil Ino dengan sebutan Yamanaka).Di sini Sakura juga sudah panggil Sai tanpa embel-embel "-san" karena mereka cukup akrab. Oh ya, untuk mendukung karakter Sakura di sini … saya dapat bantuan dari pihak cewek kok. Jadi untuk penulisannya saya berharap Sakura-nya nggak terlihat maskulin, hahaha. Gimana tentang chapter ini?

**Yang sudah review di chapter kemarin, plus fave dan follow yang sudah masuk : TERIMA KASIH BANYAK!** *bungkuk hormat*. Saya mohon dukungannya dan jangan sungkan untuk memberi review sesingkat apapun, ide atau kritik saya terima dengan senang hati untuk perbaikan ke depannya.

Dan ini balasan review chapter kedua :

**Meong nbuyung **: halo salam kenal, hahaha syukur deh kalau chapter 2 lebih bisa dimengerti… mampir lagi ya di chapter ini? :D

**Ao Yuki no Kamgami** : haloo, saya update nih… untuk selanjutnya akan update tiap tanggal 7 dan 20!

**Giojio** : sip, saya update nih!

**Uchiha Shesura-chan** : saya lanjuuutt! Semoga tetep penasaran ya~ Mampir lagi dong!

**Tsurugi De Lelouch** : thank you sudah mampir, senpai! Hmm, pekerjaan yang cocok buat Sakura udah dibahas ya, jadi robot… LOL. Padahal awalnya Sakura udah berpikir bakal jadi tuan puteri di kediaman Uchiha, ternyata… xD

**Sakusaku**: haloo, saya update nih… mampir lagi lho ya!

**Alifa Cherry Blossom** : halo Alifa-chan, iya saya berencana bikin Sakusasunya lebih banyak, cuma untuk romance-nya mohon maklum kalau progressnya agak lambat (dan sekali lagi dijelaskan saya nggak jago bikin romance, haha). Yang jelas habis dari chapter ini Sakusasu bakal bareng terus kok. Ganbatte juga, mampir komen lagi yaa.

**Nyakoi-chan**: hahaha seringai Sasuke bisa bikin penasaran ya? Gimana buat yang ini, semoga bikin penasaran juga. Thank you reviewnya dan ditunggu komentarnya buat chapter ini juga, hehe.

**Guest**: thanks sudah nyempetin baca dan review, yaa sisi positifnya semoga bisa diambil ya. Sakura tetep optimis kok, ganbatte juga!

**Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami**: hahaha tenang masih jauh, tahun 2105 kok! Wah saya senang kalau ceritanya oke, thank you favenya dan … shock kalau saya cowok? *ngakak*. Saya tunggu reviewnya lagi ^^

**Love Foam**: wah mampir juga! Bahasa berat yang bikin mabok, semoga istilah-istilah semacam Zephyr di sini nggak dibilang berat ya, semoga cerita ini bisa gantiin Shattered Memories sih, saya bakal berusaha bikin plotnya supaya menarik. RnR lagi?

**Roquezen**: Ino belum dibahas sih jadi apa di sini, saingan cinta Sakura? Hmm liat aja perkembangannya nanti, hahaha. :D

**cherryemo**: tokoh penting selain SasuSaku ada dong seperti biasa, Sakura udah dapet kerjaan ya disini haha. Nggak apa berisik juga, bagus malah, dan saya update nih!

**Hanazono yuri**: kyaa juga saya update…

**erefpe**: halo juga Rika, salam kenal. Gunanya Zephyr udah dijelasin ya di atas, jadi bukan sejenis alat bantu penderita asma… tapi semua orang di Konoha memang butuh alat itu buat bernapas. Semoga kali ini juga ceritanya ngalir, RnR lagi ya?

**Guest 2 **: yup buat penelitian, bukan jadi percobaannya... tapi jadi sampel utama buat risetnya. RnR?

**Mizuira Kumiko **: astaga segitu kagetnya saya cowok? hahaha… tenang, nggak sepenuhya salah kok, soalnya memang saya dibantu cewek tulen (jadi beta-reader), jadi pasti aura _feminine_-nya nyangkut di penulisan. Kalau saya doang yang nulis, nggak bakalan ada _romance_, LOL. Saya update nih, soal Cryonics bakalan dibahas di chapter mendatang, termasuk Itachi, yaa seperti biasa … ada _flashback_ juga, semoga nggak serumit Shattered Memories *belum mikirin plot*, RnR lagi sist… :D

**Foetida **: istilah sci-fi itu yang mana, nggak ada kayaknya... iya _cold sleep_ ala Nina di Tekken. Yang nggak suka sama motto ibunya Sakura yang terkesan klasik, pasti punya konspirasi hati nih, LOL. Sasuke itu sekali mendayung dua pulau terlampaui; nolong sekaligus menikmati sensasinya.

**Akira Fly **: iya memang sebagian orang suka romance, tenang aja… romancenya bukan ditunda tapi tidak berjalan secara instan, soalnya _author_-nya sendiri butuh banyak ilham atau _summon_ buat bikin adegan romance. Terima kasih buat masukannya lho… :D

**Guest 3 **: hore saya dapet nilai plus dong? Haha, saya mau coba _sci-fi_ tapi ternyata lumayan susah. Terima kasih loh dan saya senang kalau ceritanya dibilang bagus, semoga yang kali ini juga oke.

**Flavour :** salam kenal juga dan terima kasih mau mampir, mau panggil saya apa juga boleh asal jangan sebutan anonoh, LOL. Oh baca Shattered Memories juga? Syukurlah kalau dibilang lebih menarik! Mampir lagi yaa, thanks.

**selaladrews :** halo lala-chan, terima kasih sudah mampir... hahaha seneng karena dikelilingi cowok ganteng maksudnya? LOL, Cryonics itu memang penelitian yang nyata kok, cuma memang masih diragukan efeknya di dunia kesehatan sekarang, tapi nama CSB-001 itu saya memang buat sendiri. Naruto liat nanti ya, hehe. Update fic-nya bakalan tanggal 7 dan 20 (setelah Shattered Memories tamat), nggak apa banyak tanya. Saya jawab kok, hahaha.

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan! :D

**_-jitan-_**


	4. 4 : Robot

**_Created by_**** : **jitan88 | 2013 |

**_Genre_**** : **_Sci-Fi & Romance_

_Rating T, Alternate Universe, OOC._

**_Disclaimer : _**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto. Semua nama tokoh dan lokasi yang tercantum tapi tidak terhubung dengan cerita Naruto yang sebenarnya adalah fiktif dari hasil pemikiran penulis.

* * *

.

.

_"Mari kita bukakan jalan untuk sang terpilih, _

_mengeliminasi para pecundang yang tidak memiliki hak untuk berada di tahta yang sama._

_Karena tujuh kepala tidak lebih baik daripada satu … _

_dan hanya satu orang yang pantas, _

_menjadi penguasa untuk dunia baru."_

_._

_._

_._

**HEGEMONY**

**CHAPTER 4 : ROBOT**

.

.

_"Engine start!"_

Sensor berhasil mendeteksi frekuensi suara milik sang Uchiha, lampu indikator menyala dan secara otomatis mengaktifkan mesin kendaraan. Di tengah-tengah _dashboard_ kini tampak sebuah layar monitor mini yang menampilkan peta, temperatur udara, perkiraan cuaca, juga simbol-simbol lain yang tidak kumengerti. Setelah mengaktifkan mesin kendaraan, dari _speaker_ terdengar suara seorang wanita yang meminta verifikasi pengendaranya, _"Detecting voice recognition."_

"Sasuke Uchiha," suaranya terdengar datar, nyaris tanpa intonasi.

"_Verification complete," _ujar _voice assistant_ wanita dalam sebuah benda yang masih kupertanyakan namanya sebagai mobil, "_Silahkan masukkan tujuan Anda, Tuan Uchiha."_

"TAKA Corporation."

Saat masih mengingat-ingat bagaimana cara mengenakan _seat belt_ dari benda futuristik ini, tanpa berkomentar pria berambut _raven_ itu lebih dulu membantuku menarik—lalu memasangkannya untukku. Dalam jarak kami yang begitu dekat hingga nyaris bersentuhan, tercium aroma maskulin dari parfum yang dikenakannya. _Ugh,_ situasi barusan memang terasa kikuk … tapi aku harus bersikap setenang mungkin—mungkin ada baiknya jika mencontoh raut wajah datar Sasuke Uchiha?

_"Lokasi dikenali; perjalanan akan memakan waktu tiga puluh lima menit melalui rute A. Kenakan sabuk pengaman dan selamat menikmati perjalanan Anda,_" perlahan mobil itu bergerak naik, aku mengerjap ketika benda ini terangkat dari atas tanah lalu melaju kencang, rasanya seperti menaiki wahana pesawat terbang di taman bermain! Sementara Sasuke tidak bergeming … sebelah tangannya berada pada setir kemudi, pandangannya lurus ke depan. Tidak terganggu dengan kehadiranku di sisinya—yang terus mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling interior mobil—layaknya manusia purba bertemu dengan kemajuan teknologi.

.

Benda yang disebut sebagai "mobil" ini melaju—dalam artian melayang di udara, tanpa membutuhkan roda. Untuk fenomena satu ini aku tidak bisa menjelaskan dengan deskripsi apapun karena buta tentang dunia otomotif. Kami pun meninggalkan garasi, dan untuk pertama kalinya aku bisa merasakan suasana pagi di dunia masa depan dari luar _Uchiha's Residence_. Menatap heran pada satu per satu kendaraan yang saling berselisipan, semua kendaraan bergerak secara teratur, seperti mengikuti pola atau rute tertentu. Lalu lintas udara ini begitu lancar, jauh dari kemacetan. Perubahan teknologi ini membuatku terkenang pada bentuk standar mobil Jepang tujuh puluh tujuh tahun yang lalu.

Keadaan di luar kediaman Uchiha membuatku ternganga. Sekilas aku bisa melihat ada pembagian tata kota yang jelas antara daerah pepohonan dengan daerah industri yang diisi oleh bangunan bertingkat. Tidak ada papan-papan reklame yang memenuhi tiap sudut jalan, terlihat bersih. Kami terbang melewati gedung-gedung pencakar langit bergaya modern yang memantulkan cahaya matahari dari tiap kaca, pantulannya terlihat berkilauan seperti sebongkah kristal raksasa. _Ini luar biasa! _

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum, meletakkan satu tangan hingga menempel pada jendela mobil … seakan-akan ingin ikut menyerap kehangatan dari sinar matahari. Pemandangan pagi di dunia masa depan yang cerah ini rasanya membangkitkan semangat dari dalam diriku, sungguh menakjubkan.

Setelah puas melihat-lihat, perlahan aku menoleh, mendapati Sasuke Uchiha masih diam di balik kemudi. Otakku kembali berputar mengingat-ingat perkataannya yang ingin mengaburkan identitasku sebagai robot. Ya, semuanya berawal dari pembicaraan kami sepuluh menit yang lalu di dapur ….

.

.

* * *

_"Aku punya rencana untuk mengaburkan identitasmu, Sakura," Sasuke melanjutkan perkataannya dengan senyum tipis, "kau akan dikenali sebagai robot, bukan manusia."_

_ "Ro—Robot?"_

_"Hn," pria ini masih duduk manis dengan kopi di tangan dan wajah datar seperti biasa, "pernah mendengar apa yang dinamakan Artificial Intelligent? AI adalah sejenis kecerdasan buatan yang bisa ditanamkan pada komputer, membuat robot bisa berperilaku layaknya manusia. Tapi sebaliknya; kau manusia yang akan berperilaku layaknya robot."_

Dia benar-benar gila … hidup sebagai robot? Bagaimana caranya?!

_Tentu saja, menjadi robot tidak pernah terlintas sebagai salah satu cita-citaku! Aku kebingungan setengah mati pada ide "brilian" ini. Berani bertaruh, Sasuke Uchiha bisa melihat dengan jelas raut wajahku yang … ugh entahlah, aku sendiri tidak ingin membayangkan bagaimana ekspresiku saat ini. _

_"Kita akan berangkat sepuluh menit lagi, selesaikan sarapanmu." Tanpa menunggu jawabanku, Sasuke beranjak meninggalkan dapur, membiarkan cangkir kopinya tetap berada di atas meja. Aku termenung beberapa saat, tidak lagi berselera menghabiskan roti yang masih tersisa di piring._

_._

_._

* * *

"Sakura."

"A—eh, ya?" terbangun dari lamunan karena dipanggil, aku segera menoleh pada pria itu, "Ada apa, Uchiha-_san_?"

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai," telunjuknya mengarah pada salah satu gedung megah yang menjulang tinggi, masih berjarak beberapa meter dari posisi kami sekarang. Aku tidak bisa berhenti menatap eksterior bangunan dengan logo seekor elang berwarna emas bertuliskan "TAKA". Perusahaan yang didirikan oleh Uchiha bersaudara ini benar-benar terkesan mewah dan modern … dan sekali lagi aku harus mengakui kemakmuran finansial seorang Sasuke Uchiha; selain dari kediamannya.

"Kita akan menuju bangunan utama untuk mengambil beberapa berkas," kata Sasuke, "setelah itu baru kita menuju laboratorium yang berada di sisi lain gedung. Ikuti saja langkahku dan jangan sampai tertinggal, mengerti?"

Aku mengangguk.

Mobil milik sang direktur TAKA mengitari gedung dan masuk menuju _basement_, di mana lampu di lokasi parkir ini langsung menyala setelah mendapat sensor gerak dari kendaraan. Setelah menaruh kendaraannya di tempat strategis layaknya VIP, akhirnya aku berhasil melepaskan sabuk pengaman dan bergegas turun. Sasuke Uchiha sudah lebih dulu berdiri di ambang pintu masuk, dengan gestur yang mengisyaratkan agar aku segera mengikutinya. Kami pun masuk ke dalam sebuah elevator, dan benda kubus tersebut membawa kami naik ke lantai atas.

.

Huruf-huruf besar bertuliskan "TAKA CORPORATION" berwarna emas menyambut kedatangan kami saat melewati meja resepsionis. _Public area_ di kantor ini seperti sebuah kubah besar yang menyambungkan lantai dasar dengan tingkat-tingkat berikutnya. Tampak lalu lalang para pekerja; mulai dari pria dan wanita hingga sosok mesin yang kuyakini dengan sebutan robot. Satu per satu berjalan menuju ruangan kerja yang terbagi di beberapa lantai menurut divisi masing-masing. Sebenarnya aku cukup terkejut dengan suasana ramai di kantor TAKA, karena ketika beberapa waktu yang lalu aku datang bersama Sai di siang hari, kondisinya jauh lebih sepi.

"Keadaan akan ramai saat jam masuk dan pulang kantor," ketika masih bertanya-tanya dalam hati, Sasuke tiba-tiba memperkenalkan situasi perusahaannya padaku.

Aku mengangguk, sambil terus berusaha membuntuti langkah Sasuke … kecepatan jalannya melebihi rata-rata penduduk Tokyo. Lengah sedikit saja, maka dipastikan aku tidak akan berhasil menemukan pemandangan punggung beserta rambut pantat ayam-nya seperti sekarang. Melewati seluruh kerumunan dengan kepala tegak dan pandangan lurus ke depan, Sasuke hanya berhenti sebentar di meja resepsionis untuk mengambil sebuah kartu bertuliskan "_visitor_", lalu memberikannya padaku.

"Pakai ini," dan sedetik kemudian Sasuke sudah kembali berjalan dengan kecepatan mengerikan.

_Tch_, _kenapa jalannya cepat sekali sih?!_ _Nyaris saja aku tertinggal_, _bahkan aku belum sempat menyematkan kartu ini, dia sudah kembali melesat seperti anak panah! _

Kemana pun Sasuke Uchiha melangkahkan kakinya, aku bisa mendengar sapaan "selamat pagi" disertai dengan bungkuk hormat untuk sang direktur. Oh—tapi tentu saja, pria ini hanya membalas dengan sebuah anggukan sekenanya, melenggang bagaikan sosok raja yang berjalan di atas karpet merah. Situasinya berkebalikan denganku. Berbeda jauh dengan tatapan hormat untuk Sasuke … satu hal yang membuatku risih adalah pandangan dari seluruh penjuru ruangan terhadapku; seakan bertanya-tanya siapa gerangan sosok gadis lusuh yang berjalan mengikuti bos besar mereka. Huh, mungkin ini contoh nyata dari "kesenjangan status sosial", dan sudah pasti aku berperan sebagai tokoh _si miskin_.

.

Langkah demi langkah membawa kami berdua menelusuri lorong panjang yang lebih sepi, dan sepertinya familiar di ingatanku. Benar saja, di sudut ruangan tampak seorang wanita yang dulu pernah melarangku masuk ke ruangan sang direktur. Menyadari sosok Sasuke Uchiha sudah tiba di kantor, dari kejauhan wanita itu pun berdiri dan membungkuk hormat. Wajahnya terlihat cantik meskipun hanya mengenakan riasan sederhana, wanita muda berambut pirang dan berpakaian lengkap dengan _blazer_ ini juga menyadari kehadiranku … ia tersenyum manis.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Uchiha," katanya lembut, "dan Anda juga, Nona."

"Oh i—iya, selamat pagi," aku balas menunduk, "maafkan atas kelancanganku waktu itu, ya!"

Wanita dengan _nametag_ bertuliskan "Ino Yamanaka" itu hanya tersenyum, sementara Sasuke sudah mengangkat satu tangannya dan membuka pintu ruangan menggunakan _Dextrale_. Kami berdua bergegas masuk mengikuti langkah Sasuke ke dalam ruangan kerjanya, "Yamanaka, apa kau sudah menghubungi Karin tentang rapat hari ini?"

"Sudah, Tuan. Sejak pagi tadi Karin dan Juugo sudah berada di laboratorium untuk mengumpulkan beberapa arsip yang diperlukan," jawab Ino sambil memeriksa agendanya, "selain rapat dengan pihak laboratorium, Anda telah dijadwalkan untuk menemui investor pukul dua siang ... lalu ada beberapa dokumen yang perlu diperiksa untuk ditindak-lanjuti."

"Hn," duduk di balik meja kerjanya, _onyx_ Sasuke menatap layar sentuh seperti komputer, jemarinya bergerak menelusuri beberapa tampilan di dunia maya tersebut. Tiba-tiba aku menangkap raut aneh dari pria ini; sepertinya ia sedikit terkejut setelah membaca salah satu tampilan yang muncul di sana. Wajahnya berkerut—meski hanya berlangsung beberapa saat—sebelum kembali pada wajah _stoic_-nya. Ia segera menutup tampilan dan menoleh, "Yamanaka, apa kau sudah memeriksa _e-mail_ hari ini?"

Lebih anehnya lagi, Ino tampak tersentak dan menganggukkan kepala, "I—Iya, Uchiha-_sama_. Itu … tampaknya mereka berhasil melakukannya lagi, dan sayangnya … tetap tidak terdeteksi."

"_Tch_, beri catatan untuk memperkuat sistem keamanan TAKA … jangan sampai _e-mail_ sampah seperti itu bisa menjebol jaringan kita," pandangan tegas dari sang direktur benar-benar terlihat dingin, sepertinya ada masalah yang cukup serius, meskipun aku tidak mengerti duduk perkaranya. Sasuke mengambil sebuah buku dari meja kerja, lalu mengajak kami berdua bergegas keluar menuju laboratorium, "Yamanaka, karena siang nanti aku bertemu para investor … tolong temani Sakura berkeliling, mulai sekarang kalian juga akan sering bertemu. Dan Sakura, kau bisa mengandalkan Yamanaka Ino untuk bertanya tentang hal-hal yang tidak kau mengerti."

"Baik, Sasuke-_san_." jawabku singkat.

Ino Yamanaka tampak heran dengan perkataan sang direktur, sekilas ia melirik ke arahku, namun segera menganggukkan kepala. Setelah berkata demikian, kami bertiga bergegas meninggalkan ruangan direksi dan mengikuti Sasuke Uchiha menuju laboratorium.

.

.

* * *

**TAKA Corporation – Laboratory**

Berbeda dengan keadaan kantor yang hiruk pikuk dengan lalu lalang para pekerja, ruangan yang kulewati kali ini benar-benar sepi … hanya terdengar derap kaki dari langkah kami bertiga. Sekeliling ruangan berwarna putih dengan lampu terang pada langit-langitnya, di kanan dan kiri lorong terdapat kaca tebal seperti cermin yang memantulkan bayangan kami. Serba putih, sepi, dingin, dan yang paling kubenci adalah aroma steril yang menguar sejak pertama kali kami menginjakkan kaki di laboratorium milik TAKA. Aku yang memiliki ketakutan sendiri terhadap dunia penelitian maupun alat-alat kedokteran mulai bergidik, tanpa sadar aku menangkupkan kedua tangan dan mulai meremas satu per satu jemariku—berharap langkah ini bisa mengurangi ketegangan.

Sementara aku masih berusaha memerangi ketegangan, Yamanaka Ino maju mendahului kami berdua, ia menunjukkan _Dextrale_-nya di depan sebuah kotak kecil yang berada di depan pintu besar. Mendeteksi _password_ dari gelang miliknya ternyata sesuai dengan kode pengunci, pintu ruangan itu pun terbuka … bergeser ke samping dan memperlihatkan ruangan terang serba putih dengan meja panjang di tengah-tengahnya. _Napasku tercekat, bau sterilnya membuatku … semakin gusar._

"Tidak perlu tegang," Sasuke bergumam sangat pelan, aku tidak tahu sejak kapan ia menyadari kondisi tegang yang kualami. Ia melirik sekilas, "semua akan baik-baik saja, Sakura."

"I—Iya," aku segera menarik napas dalam-dalam—mengembalikan kedua tanganku yang tertangkup hingga berada di posisi tegap di masing-masing sisi—lalu mengangguk yakin, "ayo masuk, Uchiha-_san_."

.

.

Sepertinya kami berada di sebuah ruangan rapat, dengan meja panjang dan kursi yang berjejer di sisinya. Di dalam ruangan itu juga kami disambut oleh pria berbadan tinggi besar layaknya seorang _bodyguard_. Rambutnya rancung seperti karakter dalam cerita _Dragon Ball_ dan berwarna oranye … benar-benar kontras dengan pakaian serba putih yang dikenakannya.

"Selamat datang, Yamanaka-_san_, Uchiha-_sama_," dengan sopan ia mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat tangan dengan para tamu, hingga pandangannya berhenti padaku, "dan … maaf, sepertinya kita belum berkenalan. Siapa namamu, Nona?"

"Salam kenal, aku Sakura Haruno," jawabku sambil menyambut uluran tangannya.

"Ah, ya. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Haruno-_san. _Perkenalkan, saya Juugo ... asisten yang membantu Karin dalam penelitian."

"Juugo, di mana Karin?" perkataan Sasuke membuyarkan acara perkenalan kami berdua.

"Ada di ruang sebelah," Juugo menunjuk malas ke arah belakang, terdapat sebuah ruangan kecil yang bersebelahan dengan tempat kami berada, "Oi, Karin! Cepat kemari, mereka sudah datang!"

"Sebentar, biar aku menyelesaikan ini dulu." Suara itu terdengar dari ruang sebelah, aku melirik … mencoba mencari tahu tentang si pemilik suara. Dari jarak pandangku saat ini, aku bisa melihat siluet seorang wanita sedang memperhatikan layar-layar di hadapannya. Wanita berambut merah dan berkacamata itu benar-benar terlihat fokus, berkonsentrasi penuh di depan layar. _Image_ seorang peneliti yang serius dan kaku langsung merambati pikiranku tentang Karin, seorang _workaholic_ dan—

"Selesaaai! Aku berhasil naik level dan mengalahkan _boss stage_!" wanita bernama Karin ini melompat dari kursinya lalu menari-nari kecil. Sepersekian detik berikutnya, ia berlari ke arah kami, tangannya langsung terulur—dan dalam sekejap menggelayut manja pada lengan Sasuke Uchiha, "Kyaaa SASUKE-_SAMA,_ kau dataang! Aku sudah bosan setiap hari melihat wajah Juugo, kenapa di laboratorium ini tidak ada pria tampan sepertimu, sih?!"

.

_Aku berjengit keheranan pada sifat wanita yang katanya … merupakan "peneliti andalan TAKA"._

Karin tidak hanya bergelayut manja, sekarang dia mulai menggerayangi lengan sang direktur, seperti mengobservasi sekujur tubuh pria itu, tanpa peduli tatapan menusuk dari Sasuke, "Lho, Uchiha-_sama_ … sepertinya kau sedikit kurusan?! Mungkin beratmu berkurang sekitar 0.1 hingga 0.2 kg, oh tidak—lalu dilihat dari kulitmu, sepertinya kau juga kurang minum! Aku harus mencatat perubahan ini untuk memberimu lebih banyak vitamin, hmm … dan mengenai _massa_ ototmu—"

"Berhenti menempel pada tubuhku, Karin." Sasuke berusaha menjauhkan tubuh wanita itu dengan wajah datar seperti sudah terbiasa.

Tingkah laku Karin membuatku merinding, hancur sudah pemikiran tentang sosok peneliti yang serius—fokus—dan , aku meralat ucapanku tentang _"image seorang peneliti yang serius dan kaku",_ akan kuganti dengan _"peneliti aneh yang terobsesi pada Sasuke Uchiha_"_!_

"Maafkan kelakuannya, Haruno-_san_," Juugo yang berada di sebelahku tertawa kecil, "wanita ini punya kepribadian ganda. Di satu sisi dia akan jadi setan jenius yang mengerikan jika sudah menyangkut penelitian, sementara sisi satu lagi—_ehm_, dia wanita gila … seperti yang kau lihat sekarang."

"AKU DENGAR ITU, Juugo!" Karin menoleh pada rekannya dengan tatapan liar, dan saat itulah Sasuke Uchiha berhasil melepaskan diri sepenuhnya.

"Baiklah," pria emo itu segera beralih lalu duduk di sebuah kursi yang terletak di ujung meja, mengambil posisi layaknya seorang pemimpin rapat, "kita akan mulai rapatnya sekarang."

Satu kalimat dari Sasuke Uchiha langsung membuat keadaan menjadi hening dan berubah serius.

.

.

* * *

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kusampaikan sebelum kita memulai rapat," Sasuke menatap kami satu per satu, "kutegaskan; semua yang kita bicarakan di ruangan ini adalah rahasia yang harus disimpan rapat-rapat. Hanya kita berlima, ditambah Sai, yang mengetahui pembicaraan ini … tidak boleh ada pihak lain yang tahu. Jika ada kebocoran, maka aku bisa langsung memastikan ada pengkhianat di antara kita. Kalian paham?"

Ketiganya saling berpandangan, namun perlahan mereka mengangguk. Lalu pandangan Sasuke beralih padaku, "Pertama-tama biar kuperkenalkan, ini Sakura Haruno; dia yang akan menjadi subjek riset pengembangan _Zephyr_. Sakura bisa bertahan menghirup udara tanpa injeksi _Zephyr_ selama dua puluh enam jam, setengah hari lebih lama dari waktu pemegang rekor yang kita miliki."

"A-Apa?!" pupil Karin membulat, "Mana mungkin? Kalau memang dia bisa bertahan selama itu … kenapa kita baru menemukannya sekarang?"

"Hn, karena jawaban atas pertanyaanmu adalah permulaan rahasia yang harus kita simpan bersama," ia mendengus. Ketika Sasuke mengatakan kalimat itu, aku bisa merasakan jantungku berdetak lebih cepat … aku gugup dan sedikit takut, "Sakura Haruno … dia berasal dari Tokyo, Jepang. Seminggu yang lalu dia terbangun dari _Cryonics Box type one_, Sai menemukan gadis ini di East Konoha. Wanita ini tersadar setelah tujuh puluh tujuh tahun berada dalam _cold sleep_."

_Nah, sekarang aku bisa melihat ketiga manusia di hadapanku melongo._

"Tidak mungkin …" iris Karin yang berwarna merah—senada dengan rambutnya—menatapku dari atas kepala hingga kaki, sedetik kemudian ia menggunakan gelang _Dextrale_ miliknya untuk mengaktifkan sebuah layar dan memeriksa data, "CSB-001 adalah produk uji coba beberapa negara di masa lalu, dan proyek itu sendiri hanya dikembangkan dalam unit terbatas! Apa Anda benar-benar percaya jika gadis ini berasal dari Jepang? Itu terdengar—_ugh_, mustahil. Apa dia tidak berbohong?!"

"Aku percaya dia tidak berbohong," Sasuke menjawab dengan tenang, "sekalipun dia berbohong, tetap saja Sakura adalah subjek riset yang paling tepat untuk perkembangan _Zephyr, _tidak ada kandidat lain yang lebih baik darinya, 'kan? Jadi, aku ingin kau memimpin proyek pengembangan _Zephyr_ dengan Sakura sebagai sumber risetnya, Karin."

"Tapi—_ukh_," mendengus tak percaya, wanita ini menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali … namun akhirnya ia menghela napas, "ya, pekerjaan adalah pekerjaan. Tentu saja aku akan melakukannya, Uchiha-_sama_. Kapan kita bisa memulai proyek ini?"

.

"Secepatnya … tapi ada satu masalah yang belum terselesaikan," jelas Sasuke lagi, "karena dia berasal dari Jepang, tentunya Sakura tidak tercatat sebagai Warga Negara Konoha. Dia bisa dikategorikan sebagai seorang imigran gelap dan berpotensi untuk ditangkap lalu ditahan, kita juga tidak bisa mendaftarkannya begitu saja ... tidak ada bukti yang membenarkan fakta bahwa ia berasal dari Tokyo. Untuk menghindari hal tersebut, aku punya ide untuk menyamarkan identitasnya dengan cara mendaftarkan Sakura sebagai robot AI ciptaanmu, Karin … secara langsung dia akan menjadi properti TAKA Corporation, sehingga kita punya hak penuh untuk melindunginya."

Sekali lagi, ide gila Sasuke berhasil mengejutkan mereka. Ino Yamanaka tidak bisa menutup mulutnya selama beberapa detik, sementara Juugo hanya menggaruk-garuk rambut rancungnya—entah karena gatal atau tidak, yang jelas mereka semua kebingungan.

"ROBOT?!" secara spontan Karin berdiri dari tempat duduk sementara satu jarinya menunjukku, "Ini gila, dia itu manusia! Bagaimana caranya membuat seorang manusia menjadi—_eh?_ Oh tunggu, kurasa idemu cukup bagus? Aku bisa melakukannya, ya ya … memang beresiko, tapi akan mengasyikkan."

Aku terbelalak.

_Mengasyikkan?! Oh, ini buruk. Aku bertemu dengan dua orang gila yang pikirannya sejalan …_

"Kau bisa melakukannya?" tanya sang direktur.

"Yaa … kurasa bisa. Karena robot tidak membutuhkan _Dextrale_ untuk mengoperasikan perangkat elektronik, aku akan mengadakan 'operasi kecil' untuk menanamkan sistem gelang tersebut. Lalu aku akan menambahkan beberapa _software_ kecerdasan, dan—waah banyak lagi! _Yahoo_, sepertinya permainan rahasia-rahasiaan ini akan sangat seru!" seringai Karin terlihat mengerikan di samping bola matanya yang berbinar saat menatapku, "Nah, Sakura? Mulai sekarang kita akan banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama di laboratorium ini. Namaku Karin, penanggung jawab laboratorium TAKA, termasuk orang yang akan menanganimu se-pe-nuh-nya! Kita akan menjalani hari-hari menyenangkan bersama lho, jadi … _yoroshiku ne_!"

"I—Iya salam kenal, mohon bimbingannya, Karin-_san_."Antara niat dan enggan aku membalas perkenalannya. Aku punya firasat buruk, rasanya seperti menjadi mangsa dalam kandang binatang buas dan aku terjebak di dalamnya.

_Ugh, Kami-sama … selamatkan hamba-Mu ini dari tangan peneliti gila!_

_._

_._

Lalu dimulailah rapat panjang yang melelahkan tentang pengembangan _Zephyr_ dan langkah-langkah memalsukan identitasku sebagai robot. Kesimpulan dari pertemuan ini adalah; Karin dan Juugo akan mengambil alih tanggung jawab atas seluruh data penelitian dari tubuhku sebagai subjek sampel, dan dalam hal ini Karin juga yang akan memodifikasi perangkat lunak yang bisa membuat tubuhku agar dikenali sebagai robot, bukan manusia. Sedangkan Sai dan Ino Yamanaka adalah pihak ketiga yang akan mendampingiku sebagai tangan kanan Sasuke Uchiha, mereka juga bertugas untuk menjaga identitasku agar tidak terbongkar.

Melalui penjelasan Karin, aku mempelajari beberapa hal baru tentang teknologi di masa depan … termasuk tentang campur tangan robot dalam kehidupan manusia. Keberadaan robot di jaman ini adalah satu hal yang lumrah, bahkan mereka bisa hidup berdampingan dengan masyarakat. Sebagian besar populasi robot di Konoha adalah tipe pekerja; mereka di program khusus untuk membantu manusia dalam pekerjaan tertentu, seperti menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah tangga, _customer center_, supir, kurir, atau sebagai pengganti buruh produksi. Penampilan mereka beraneka ragam, namun pada dasarnya kita masih bisa membedakan mereka sebagai mesin.

Selain robot pekerja, ada jenis lain yang dikategorikan sebagai robot pintar atau AI (_Artificial Intelligent_). Evolusi dalam bidang AI ini memungkinkan robot memiliki kemampuan atau kepintaran seperti manusia—_bahkan mungkin lebih canggih?_ Mereka bisa berpikir dan mengkaji masalah, secara sistematis AI akan mengkomparasi tiap kemungkinan kasus untuk mengambil keputusan berdasarkan opsi terbaik. Mereka mampu berbicara, berjalan, berperilaku layaknya manusia pada umumnya, bahkan diproduksi agar menyerupai manusia asli. Mulai dari sistem kinerja paru-paru untuk mengatur naik turun napas, pengaturan suhu tubuh, hingga elastisitas kulit dan penggunaan fungsi panca indera.

Singkatnya, AI adalah jenis robot canggih yang sulit dibedakan dengan manusia asli, namun jumlah mereka masih sangat terbatas karena tidak diproduksi secara massal.

Ada satu cara yang paling mudah untuk membedakan AI dengan manusia; robot tidak memakai _Dextrale_ di pergelangan tangannya. Mereka mampu mengintegrasi semua perangkat elektronik langsung melalui sistem mesin dalam tubuh, jadi tentunya benda semacam _Dextrale_ tidak lagi diperlukan. Atas perbedaan kecil namun signifikan itulah, satu bulan dari sekarang aku akan menjalani operasi penanaman _chip Dextrale_. Ya, mereka akan menanamkan benda itu di dalam tubuhku!

_Membayangkannya saja sudah mengerikan … tch, nasibku memang malang. _

.

.

* * *

**TAKA Corporation **

"Setelah rapat panjang tadi … kurasa kau lapar, Haruno-_san_? Ayo, kita makan!" ajak Ino sambil menyunggingkan senyum cantiknya.

Setelah selesai rapat sekitar dua puluh menit yang lalu, wanita ini bertugas mengantarku berkeliling, memperkenalkan lingkungan TAKA yang nantinya akan sering kudatangi. Kami banyak berbincang dan akhirnya aku tahu ia seumuran denganku … _wah, berusia dua puluh dua tahun dan bisa menjabat sebagai asisten direktur TAKA? Wanita ini mengagumkan_.

"Kau tidak perlu memanggilku se-formal itu, kita 'kan seumur? Yah … meski kalau dijumlahkan dengan waktu tertidur di _cold sleep_, umurku nyaris 100 tahun seperti fosil," aku menghela napas, "oh iya, apa boleh aku memanggilmu dengan panggilan non-formal?"

"Tentu saja! Senang mendengarnya, Sakura-_chan_! Sudah lama sekali aku tidak berbicara bebas seperti ini … aah lega rasanya. Setiap hari aku terbiasa dengan sebutan hormat," Ino tampak senang dengan usulku. Kami masih berbincang ketika mengambil antrian makanan, dan tampaknya sifat kami cocok, "Nah, kita sudah berada di _food court_, semua pekerja TAKA akan makan siang di tempat ini. Menu yang disediakan selalu beragam, bagian dapur di program untuk menyajikan set menu yang berbeda setiap harinya, dan menu yang sama baru akan terulang dalam waktu delapan minggu, alias dua bulan sekali. Jadi, kau tidak akan bosan pada pilihan menu yang itu-itu saja, Sakura-_chan._"

"Ckckck … hebat sekali," aku memandang ke sekeliling _food court_ yang terletak beberapa tingkat di atas lantai perkantoran, hampir seisi lantai ini diisi oleh meja dan kursi juga beberapa _counter_ panjang yang menyajikan makanan. Di sisi kanan dan kirinya juga terdapat _counter_ _side dish_, termasuk beberapa lemari pendingin berisi aneka minuman ringan.

Ada yang menarik perhatianku; salah satu pekerja wanita menggunakan _Dextrale_-nya sebelum mengambil makanan, "Ino, wanita di barisan depan itu … untuk apa dia melihat _Dextrale_ sebelum mengambil makanan?"

Ino melihat sekilas lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Wanita itu sedang menghitung jumlah kalori makanan yang ia butuhkan menggunakan _Dextrale_," Ino menurunkan _volume_ suaranya, "kau pasti paham … di jaman apapun, musuh sejati seorang wanita adalah obesitas."

"Huh, tepat sekali," aku mengiyakan perkataan Ino sambil melihat ia melambaikan tangan pada salah satu rekan kerja pria yang menyapa. Yamanaka Ino memiliki kepribadian yang ramah dan mudah akrab dengan orang baru, sepertinya dia juga cukup populer di kalangan para pekerja pria. Terbukti, sejak kami mulai berkeliling, tidak sedikit yang mencari kesempatan untuk menyapa atau sekedar melirik dengan pandangan kagum. Tanpa sadar ketika Ino masih asyik mengoceh, aku justru teringat pada teman-temanku … mengingat kenangan yang kulakukan bersama mereka di Jepang.

.

"Ada apa, Sakura-_chan_? Tiba-tiba kau melamun," Ino menepuk pundakku, "apa ada masalah?"

"Oh—tidak kok, hanya saja … kau mengingatkanku pada teman di Tokyo," aku tersenyum masam, duduk di hadapan Ino sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan, "sifatnya ceria sepertimu. Dulu kami selalu berbincang dan tertawa, pergi menonton dan karaoke bersama, tapi kurasa sekarang tidak—haah sudahlah. Aku jadi merusak suasana makan ya?"

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Sakura-_chan_ … tidak apa. Semua kenangan itu berharga, 'kan? Itu satu-satunya cara yang bisa kita lakukan untuk mengingat keberadaan mereka," Ino tersenyum sambil melahap makanannya, "lalu, apa kesanmu tentang Tokyo? Apa jauh berbeda dengan Konoha?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, aku harus berpikir sejenak.

"Hmm, bagaimana ya … bagiku Tokyo adalah kota perpaduan antara budaya tradisional dengan kehidupan modern. Kota yang sibuk, tapi di sisi lain kau bisa santai sambil piknik di Ueno Park untuk menikmati pemandangan bunga sakura yang bermekaran. Rela berdesakkan hanya untuk melihat parade Sanja Matsuri di Asakusa … ah, aku jadi merindukan Tokyo," aku tersenyum ketika mengatakan semua kenangan itu, "setelah berada di masa depan, aku baru menyadarinya. Banyak hal sederhana yang kita abaikan, dan setelah semuanya hilang … kita baru sadar betapa pentingnya semua itu."

_Aquamarine_ milik Ino hanya menatapku dengan tatapan sendu, seakan memahami perasaanku, "Kau benar. Manusia memang jarang mensyukuri hal-hal kecil dalam kehidupan …."

.

"Aduh! Maaf, Ino-_chan_! Kalau cerita sedih nanti makanannya jadi tidak enak! Sudah sudah, mari makan!" Aku mulai memasukkan satu suapan _chicken steak_ ke dalam mulut, lalu mengunyahnya dengan cepat, "Justru aku penasaran tentang kehidupanmu di Konoha, kau seumuran denganku tapi bisa menjabat sebagai asisten si pant—_ehm_, Sasuke Uchiha. Ceritakan sesuatu dong … hmm, misalnya tentang keluargamu? Pacar?"

"Hahaha—kau lahap sekali, seperti sudah dua hari tidak makan!" Ino tertawa kecil ketika melihat aku sibuk mengoceh untuk mencairkan suasana, "Lalu apa yang harus kuceritakan, pacar? Tentu saja tidak punya! Kau tahu, pemerintah sampai ketakutan karena pola pikir masyarakat sudah bergeser. Kami tidak lagi memikirkan untuk berumah tangga karena biaya hidup di Konoha terlalu tinggi, seluruh masyarakat berubah menjadi _workaholic_. Aku sendiri sudah bekerja selama dua tahun di TAKA, susah payah mendapat kesempatan ini … semata-mata untuk bertahan hidup."

Aku mengerutkan alis. _Bertahan hidup?_

"Aku yatim piatu, seluruh kerabat dan orang tuaku … sudah meninggal tujuh tahun yang lalu," Ino tersenyum pahit, "mereka meregang nyawa karena tidak mampu membeli _Zephyr_. Hanya aku satu-satunya yang bertahan karena injeksi cairan itu masih berlaku untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Saat itu aku masih di bawah umur dan belum diperbolehkan bekerja, aku ketakutan … takut tidak bisa bertahan hidup dan mati seperti yang lain. Satu-satunya cara konyol terlintas di kepalaku adalah … mendatangi TAKA; sumber _Zephyr_. Aku bersedia mengemis, memohon, apapun … asal aku bisa mendapatkan _Zephyr_. Dan mungkin, hari itu adalah hari keberuntunganku."

.

_._

* * *

_Pagi itu hujan lebat, Yamanaka Ino meringkuk kelaparan di depan gedung bertuliskan "TAKA". Duduk sambil memeluk kedua lutut, bibirnya tidak bisa terkatup sempurna … ia menggigil kedinginan. Sekujur tubuhnya basah kuyup oleh guyuran hujan, dan sejak beberapa jam yang lalu Ino tetap berada di sana; mengemis di depan kantor TAKA. Jika tempat ini adalah sumber dari benda yang dinamakan Zephyr, mungkin ada kesempatan untuk menerima cairan itu secara cuma-cuma, 'kan? _

_"Tolong … siapa saja … aku membutuhkan Zephyr," tidak lagi bisa dibedakan yang mengalir di pipinya merupakan air mata atau hujan. Lalu lalang pria dan wanita acuh tak acuh melewatinya, mengabaikan teriakannya yang parau, "Tuan, Nyonya … aku berjanji akan membayarnya. Aku bisa membantu kalian … aku bisa melakukan apa saja yang kalian mau… tolong aku! Aku mohon belas kasihan kalian! Tolong!"_

_Sia-sia. _

_Tidak ada satupun yang peduli … semua berlalu tanpa melirik ke arahnya, sedikitpun. Saat meraung dan memaksa air matanya kembali turun, tiba-tiba Ino merasakan titik-titik hujan tidak menerpa wajahnya lagi, melainkan ada bayangan gelap yang menaunginya. _

_Ia mendongak ke atas. _

_Tepat di hadapannya, seorang pria berdiri dengan payung di tangan, memayunginya. Dari pakaian yang dikenakan si pria, Ino tahu itu adalah setelan berkelas, dan dari sepatunya ia tahu harganya tidaklah murah. Mungkinkah ini dewa penolongnya? Apa dia orang yang bisa menolongnya memberikan Zephyr?_

_._

_"Hujan-hujanan begini kau bisa sakit," kata pria itu, "pulanglah. Mana orang tuamu?"_

_"Aku … sudah tidak bisa pulang, Tuan. Semuanya … mati!" Mengulurkan tangan mungilnya yang bergetar hebat karena kedinginan, ia meremas celana pria asing itu, "Tuan … tolong aku, aku membutuhkan Zephyr. Aku mohon … belas kasihanmu."_

_Bukannya mengusir, pria itu justru berjongkok … dan Ino bisa melihat sepasang onyx indah milik si pria berpayung, "Siapa namamu?" _

_"I—Ino, aku … Yamanaka Ino," menyebut namanya sendiri sulit, Ino begitu kedinginan, "aku mohon … bantu aku, Tuan. Aku mohon … berikan aku Zephyr."_

_"Kau menginginkan Zephyr?" pria itu bertanya lagi, kali ini ia menatap gelang Dextrale gadis kecil di hadapannya … lampunya berkedip dengan warna kuning. Tanda sebentar lagi cairan itu akan habis dan harus diinjeksi dengan yang baru, "Kau mau hidup?"_

_Aquamarine milik gadis itu sekilas berbinar, lalu mengangguk tegas. Maka, dengan satu gerakan, pria kaya raya di hadapannya mengangkat tubuh Ino dari atas lantai—tidak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang basah kuyup, menatap bocah perempuan itu sambil tersenyum._

_"Bangunlah. Yamanaka Ino, kau tidak perlu mengemis selama kedua tangan dan kakimu masih bisa digerakkan," pria ini menyapu air mata yang membasahi pipi Ino, "berdiri, berusaha, dan bekerjalah untuk bertahan hidup. Sampai saat itu tiba, aku; Itachi … akan membantumu."_

.

.

* * *

"Itachi Uchiha … dia pahlawan yang menyelamatkan hidupku. Perkataannya waktu itu selalu terngiang-ngiang, membuatku bersemangat," dan aku bisa melihat pupil Ino berbinar saat membicarakan si Uchiha sulung, "sejak saat itu, beliau menjadi wali yang membiayaiku hingga aku mampu mandiri. Aku berusaha keras mencapai titik ini, ingin menjadi seseorang yang bisa berguna dan membalas jasa Tuan Itachi. Aku juga memutuskan bekerja dan mengabdikan hidupku untuk TAKA. Perusahaan ini adalah segala-galanya untukku, Sakura-_chan .._. kupikir, jika hari itu aku tidak bertemu Tuan Itachi, mungkin aku sudah mati seperti gelandangan di tengah jalan."

Aku kagum, ternyata Ino juga sendirian … sama sepertiku. Tapi dia bisa melewatinya, berjuang untuk hidup meski orang tuanya sudah tiada. Ino mengabdikan dirinya untuk TAKA karena balas budinya pada Itachi Uchiha, tidak heran jika Sasuke begitu percaya pada gadis ini.

Aku tersenyum, "kau hebat, Ino-_chan_. Tapi sekarang kau tidak lagi sendirian, karena kita berteman, 'kan? Kita akan berjuang bersama-sama."

"_Yeah_, tentu saja!" sahut Ino dengan semangat sambil menyantap makan siangnya lagi.

Setelah mendengar ceritanya, anggapanku tentang dunia masa depan lagi-lagi terbuka. Konoha bukan hanya sekedar dunia modern yang penuh dengan inovasi teknologi, atau gemerlap dengan benda-benda canggih yang memudahkan hidup manusia. Ternyata, baik di sini maupun di Jepang, bahkan belahan dunia manapun, selalu ada roda nasib yang berputar.

Kau harus berjuang mempertahankan yang sudah kau miliki, berusaha meraih yang kau inginkan, dan mati-matian menghindari yang bisa membuatmu terjungkal. Bahkan ketika aku tertidur selama puluhan tahun pun … seleksi alam dan roda nasib tetap bergerak, tanpa belas kasihan.

.

.

.

* * *

**TAKA Corporation – Laboratory**

_"Apa kau bisa melihat tampilan berwarna hijau, Sakura?"_

Aku mengangguk.

_"Semua kode itu hanya kau yang bisa melihatnya. Hijau adalah rute yang harus kau ikuti, sedangkan titik-titik berwarna merah adalah simbol dari pintu yang terkunci. Pintu-pintu itu tidak bisa dibuka dengan Dextrale tanpa kata sandi, jadi jangan sampai terjebak. Kau mengerti, Sakura? Apa simulasinya bisa kita mulai sekarang?"_

"Ya. Aku siap, Karin-_san_!"

"_Baiklah, simulasi akan dimulai dalam hitungan tiga … dua … satu …."_

Pemandangan di depan mataku berubah. Aku dikelilingi tembok pembatas setinggi dua meter, berbentuk labirin panjang dan berliku. Aku segera berlari mengikuti tanda berwarna hijau yang bergerak seperti anak panah penunjuk arah, sambil menjulurkan tangan dan membuka pintu menggunakan _Dextrale,_ terkadang melompati beberapa rintangan.

Tiba-tiba di ujung pertigaan terjadi pencabangan rute; dan di dalam pandanganku terlihat angka-angka yang menunjukkan radius dalam hitungan meter … mengkalkulasi jarak posisiku dengan rute keluar. Dalam hitungan detik aku memilih jalur terdekat, berlari sekencang mungkin. Sekelebat cahaya muncul dari depan, menyeruak di sepanjang lorong dan terangnya nyaris membuatku buta.

.

.

* * *

Simulasi berakhir dalam hitungan dua puluh tiga menit, aku melepas satu per satu alat yang menempel di tubuhku. Sambil mengusap keringat dengan handuk setelah selesai melakukan simulasi _digital_, _Emerald_-ku mengamati wanita dengan rambut _crimson_ di hadapanku. Karin benar-benar serius dan mendetail dalam artian "normal" jika sudah menyangkut pekerjaan. Tapi di luar itu … dia akan berubah 180 derajat; menjadi seorang wanita hiperaktif yang gila _game_ dan mengidolakan sang direktur TAKA. _Mungkin seperti yang dikatakan Juugo, dia punya kepribadian ganda?_

Ketika menoleh ke ruang tunggu, Sasuke Uchiha masih duduk menatapku tanpa berkomentar ... tapi aku tahu, matanya sejak tadi memperhatikan proses penelitian yang dilakukan oleh Karin. Oke—biar kujelaskan sesuatu; dua belas hari telah berlalu setelah pertemuan rapat waktu itu, alias sudah menginjak dua puluh hari setelah aku terbangun dari _cold sleep_. Ini juga ke sekian kalinya aku menjalani simulasi, di mana Karin berusaha memasukkan bermacam-macam program untuk mendukung penyamaranku sebagai robot.

Sampai saat ini aku sudah mencoba mengoperasikan beberapa _software_, mulai dari _translator _bahasa, pemindai sensor, hingga yang baru saja kulakukan … pengoperasian GPS dan pelacak. Semua program ini akan di uji coba secara intensif sebelum mereka menanamkan _chip Dextrale_ pada tubuhku awal bulan depan. Pada tiap-tiap penelitian aku akan didampingi oleh salah satu di antara Sasuke, Sai, atau Ino Yamanaka. Karin tampak puas dalam proses simulasi hari ini, _review_ pun selesai lebih cepat … dan tentunya aku sudah menunggu-nunggu saat ini tiba; jam makan siang!

.

.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha kini duduk di hadapanku, memegang peralatan makan namun diam tak bergerak. Aku baru menyadari bahwa _onyx_-nya sedang menatap datar … ke arahku, membuatku canggung. Entah apa yang dia lihat dari sosok Sakura Haruno yang sedang melahap makan siangnya.

_Dia kenapa sih, selera makanku 'kan jadi berkurang kalau dia melihat dengan tatapan alien seperti itu?!_

"Sasuke-_san_, kenapa?" aku berhenti mengunyah, "Apa di wajahku ada kotoran? Saus, krim?"

"Kau kelaparan, atau makanannya memang sangat enak?" sebelah alisnya terangkat naik, "Kecepatan makanmu luar biasa, Sakura."

_Aku balas menatapnya dengan tatapan sinis … tch, itu pujian apa hinaan? _

"Keduanya," aku menggembungkan pipi, "ya ampun … tatapanmu seperti sedang melihat alien yang menyantap daging manusia, Sasuke-_san_."

Tidak menimpali perkataanku, Sasuke hanya menyeringai penuh arti dan mulai menyantap makanannya.

.

"Proses simulasinya berjalan dengan lancar," kata Sasuke, "menurut Karin, gerak refleks dan pemahamanmu juga cukup baik. Tubuhmu tidak perlu terlalu lama beradaptasi dengan perangkat lunak yang ia berikan."

"Benarkah? Aku senang mendengarnya, Sasuke-_san_!" sungguh, mendapat kata pujian dari pria ini adalah sebuah anugerah, "Kuharap semua simulasi berjalan dengan baik sampai awal bulan nanti."

"Hn." Pria emo ini hanya mengangguk, kami kembali makan tanpa bercakap-cakap.

Perihal hubunganku dengan si pantat ayam … hmm, bisa dibilang tidak se-kaku sebelumnya. Kami lebih banyak berkomunikasi—meski mayoritas hanya membahas soal penelitian sih, tapi kurasa aku mulai terbiasa berada di dekatnya. Sudah bisa diperkirakan bahwa seluruh tatapan akan beralih pada meja kami, di mana aku dan Sasuke Uchiha duduk untuk makan siang bersama. Awalnya memang terasa canggung, tapi lambat laun aku terbiasa. Apalagi Sasuke sendiri terlihat acuh pada semua tatapan yang ditujukan padanya.

"Sakura, kau tidak makan tomatnya?"

_Onyx_ Sasuke hanya menatap lurus; letak di mana aku menyisihkan irisan tomat di pinggiran piring.

"Eh?" Aku menggeleng, "Tidak, ke—kenapa?"

"Boleh kuambil?"

Sebelum aku sempat mencerna kata-katanya, pria yang berusia lima tahun di atasku itu langsung memindahkan dua iris tomat dari piringku menuju mulutnya. Sekilas dan benar-benar langka, aku melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang tampak berbinar ketika melahap potongan tomat.

_Hei, siapa yang menyangka bahwa sosok dingin bagaikan es ini ternyata penggila tomat?! _

.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum begitu?" sebelah alisnya naik ketika mendapati aku terkekeh.

"Ah—tidak, hanya saja … kau terlihat sangat menyukai tomat." Sekuat tenaga aku mencoba menahan tawa sampai mencubit tanganku sendiri. _Hahaha—apa boleh buat_ … _pemandangan Sasuke Uchiha berbinar pada tomat itu terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan!_

"Apa aneh?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aneh? Tentu saja tidak, Uchiha-_san_. Justru bagus karena aku tidak suka tomat!"

"Oh," dan percaya atau tidak, Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum tipis saat mengakui dirinya penggila tomat, "ya … aku memang suka tomat."

Aku menyeringai puas ... informasi yang kudapatkan tentang Sasuke pun bertambah.

Kau tahu? Hidup seatap bersama seseorang secara otomatis membuatmu mengingat kebiasaan bahkan pola hidup mereka, dan dalam hal ini aku mengamati sosok atasanku sendiri; Sasuke Uchiha. Pria _workaholic_ berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun ini tidak bisa hidup tanpa kopi hitam, membenci semua makanan manis, dan ternyata … penggila tomat.

Sasuke hanya mengenakan pakaian berwarna hitam, abu, putih, dan _navy_. Waktu 24 jam serasa tidak pernah cukup, ia menghabiskan waktu _weekend-_nya dengan berolahraga pagi sebelum membenamkan diri dalam beberapa dokumen kerja sampai sore hari. _Hee_—tunggu dulu, apa aku terdengar seperti menghafal pola hidupnya? Tidak! Salah besar! _Sekali lagi kutegaskan ya. Aku mengetahui pola hidupnya karena tinggal seatap, bukan sebagai fans fanatik atau stalkernya kok!_

.

.

.

* * *

"Uchiha-_sama_?!" gelak tawa dan berbagai perbincangan di ruang makan mendadak hening pada teriakan itu. Seluruh pandangan tertuju pada Yamanaka Ino, wajah cantiknya berubah panik … ia berlarian mencari letak keberadaan sang direktur TAKA, "Uchiha-_sama_!"

"Ino-_chan, _kami di sini!" Aku melambaikan tangan agar gadis itu bisa melihatku, sementara Sasuke masih tenang menggigit potongan tomat terakhir.

"Uchiha-_sama_, itu—_ehm_, maaf mengganggu waktu makan siang Anda. Pria bermarga Hyuga itu datang lagi … dia bersikeras menunggu di depan ruang kerja Anda," dengan napas tersengal-sengal Ino melapor pada sang Uchiha, "aku sudah mencoba melarang, tapi dia memaksa."

"Hn? Aku sudah bilang akan menelepon jika butuh bantuannya … dan seingatku, sampai saat ini aku belum memberikan jawaban apapun." Sasuke tampak tidak peduli, ia menenggak minumannya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, "Aku tidak punya janji dengannya, 'kan? Suruh dia pulang."

"Ta—Tapi, tadi dia menyebut tentang surat ancaman," Ino berusaha menjelaskan dan kata-katanya barusan berhasil membuat Sasuke menoleh, "barang-barang Kiba Inuzuka telah diperiksa oleh badan keamanan, dan mereka … menemukan surat ancaman terselip di sakunya. Lalu, Hyuga-_san_ memberikan foto ini untukmu, Uchiha-_sama_."

Ino menyerahkan beberapa lembar foto pada atasannya. Aku tidak sempat melihat isi gambarnya, namun raut wajah Sasuke sontak berubah … alisnya berkerut, "I—ini, apa maksudnya?"

"Surat ancaman yang ditemukan pada barang-barang Kiba sama dengan yang kita terima lewat _e-mail_ beberapa hari yang lalu," Ino menarik napas dalam-dalam seraya membungkukkan badan; mencegah suaranya terdengar oleh orang lain di ruangan itu, "sepertinya sengaja dikirimkan untuk seluruh kandidat _Children of Konoha_, termasuk Anda. Ada kemungkinan nyawa Anda berada dalam bahaya … jadi Hyuga-_san_ meminta _Secret Service_ segera datang menemui Anda, Uchiha-_sama_."

Sasuke tampak terkejut seraya mengepalkan tinjunya, "_Ugh_, sial."

Aku bisa mendengarnya … _ada seseorang yang mengincar nyawa Sasuke?!_

.

"Yamanaka, minta Karin menyembunyikan data penelitian _Zephyr_, dan cepat bawa Sakura pergi dari sini," Sasuke segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "biar aku yang menghadapi si Hyuga."

"Kenapa, Tuan?" Ino terkejut.

"Saat ini _Secret Service_ sedang menuju kemari, mereka masih menyelidiki penyebab kematian Kiba termasuk tentang surat ancaman itu. Jika memang ini menyangkut _Children of Konoha, _ada kemungkinan seluruh kandidat yang menerima surat ancaman akan ikut diperiksa. _Tch_, kita tidak boleh lengah, Yamanaka ... cepat bawa Sakura pergi."

"Baik!" Yamanaka Ino segera meraih pergelangan tanganku, "Ayo kita pergi, Sakura-_chan_."

"Tunggu dulu! A—Ada apa ini, Sasuke-_san_?" aku tidak mengerti, "Ino-_chan_?"

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, pria itu berlalu … meninggalkan _food court _dan membiarkan aku mematung bersama Ino. Langkah-langkahnya begitu cepat, dalam sekejap Sasuke Uchiha sudah menghilang dari pandangan kami.

"Akan kujelaskan nanti, Sakura-_chan_. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah membawamu pergi." Wanita berambut pirang ini juga tidak tinggal diam, Ino menarik pergelangan tanganku—setengah menyeret tubuhku agar berjalan mengikutinya. Kami bergegas meninggalkan ruangan makan dan mengambil rute belakang menuju _elevator_ yang menyambungkan lantai ini langsung dengan _basement_ parkir.

.

_Aku tidak mengerti … sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?!_

.

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

* * *

**_Author's Note :_**

Chapter empat selesai! Sekarang muncul karakter Juugo dan Karin dengan sifatnya yang aneh. Sakura harus terima nasib jadi robot AI, Ino sama Sakura akhirnya berteman dan diceritain juga gimana masa lalu Ino. Interaksi Sasusaku-nya juga nggak se-kaku sebelumnya. Gimana dengan chapter ini? Semoga masih tetap menarik ya ... **Cerita Hegemony ini akan publish setiap tanggal 7 dan 20 **(bisa selisih satu atau dua hari)—menggantikan cerita Shattered Memories yang sudah tamat. Terus selanjutnya, ada yang mau saya perkenalkan (karena tidak diperkenankan ngedit satu pun kata-kata di bawah … tolong ambil hikmahnya aja, saya nggak sejahat itu, LOL). Ini dia :

.

_Halo semuaa salam kenal yaa! ini dipaksa ngetik sama orang yang sekarang lagi seenaknya ngemil persediaan makanan makhluk lemah kayak gw #nangis di pojokan meluk bungkus snack kosong. Ngga tau mau dipanggil apa (semua nick yg direkomen si jitan jelek :p) yaa pokoknya, gw hadir sebagai sosok wanita yang terjebak buat bantuin jitan jadi cewek—eh mxdnya bantuin buat bikin karakter cewek disini hahahahaha. _

_AAAHH tapi bisa-bisanya gw terjerumus buat bantuin cuma gara2 terlena traktiran KFC GOCENG! Hiks nggak elit banged kan?! #demo pengen traktiran yg mahal T_T _

_Oya makasih loh buat yg suka sama karakter Sakura ato cewek yg laen disini, gw juga usahain bikin scene romance, berhubung cowok kan hobinya ngetik macem gontok-gontokan. Kalo soal cerita n editan typo itu bagian si jitan aja. Duuh andai kadar rajin bikin cerita fanfic seimbang sama rajinnya dia dunia nyata, pasti ujan badai tuh kekekeke! #author ga boleh edit kata-kata ini, AWAS loh! _

_Ya udah deh sekian aja! Review bagian author yg bales yaah. Sampai ktemu di chapter depan kalo gitu? Bai baaaiii~_

_._

**Yang sudah review di chapter kemarin, plus fave dan follow yang sudah masuk : TERIMA KASIH BANYAK!** *bungkuk hormat*. Saya mohon dukungannya dan jangan sungkan untuk memberi review sesingkat apapun, ide atau kritik saya terima dengan senang hati untuk perbaikan ke depannya.

Dan ini balasan review chapter ketiga :

**Love Foam :** hahaha ngirain saya cewek? Sekarang saya kenalin aja sama cewek tulen yang untungnya bisa bikin Sakura dan cewek lainnya bersifat feminin, LOL. RnR lagi oke?

**Alifa Cherry Blossom :** saya update, wah Itasasu dipeluk nih … baca cerita Ino sedih nggak?

**mautauaja :** salam kenal dan saya memangmautau, iya thank you buat reviewnya. Romance sasusaku memang ditunda dulu "on progress" maksudnya, saya update… mampir lagi?

**Hanazono yuri :** thank you! Neji nanti pasti kenal Sakura, hehehe. Updatenya ngikutin tanggal SM dulu kok, tanggal 7 dan 20 :D

**A first letter :** saya update dan thank you! RnR lagi oke?

**Hikari Ciel :** yup saya cowok, nggak apa banyak yang baru sadar juga kok. saya update dan thank you buat reviewnya kemarin! RnR lagi oke?

**Racchan Cherry-desu :** hahaha thank you sudah review dan senang kalau suka sama cerita ini, jangan lupa mampir lagi di chapter ini ya. Salam kenal juga :)

**Nyakoi-chan :** romannya akan segera muncul, tapi seperti biasa diseling dengan ceritanya ya? Sasu nanti juga tertarik sama saku kok, udah ada sutradara yang merancang plotnya… oke saya semangat, wah dikedipin juga :D

**Flavour :** Saku ketemu keluarganya mungkin susah ya, hehe. RnR lagi oke?

**Veoryxocie :** nulis penname-nya susah xD. Resapan ilmiah, hahaha masa sih … sisanya sudah dijawab di PM waktu itu ya, kalau bisa Sakura dibuat lebih apa? Kalau kepikiran, boleh ditulis di sini oke?

**erefpe :** kaitan Kiba dengan Sasuke udah dibahas sedikit disini ya, chapter depan sudah mulai masuk keterkaitan judul dengan cerita. Naru-chan … nggak seru kalau makhluk itu nggak ada, tunggu aja :D

**Tsurugi De Lelouch :** Halo, hehehe iya nanti keterkaitan Hegemony sebagai judul dan cerita bakal lebih banyak dibahas di chapter depan. Semoga untuk yang ini juga tetap menarik ya.

**guest :** saya update dan thank you! RnR lagi oke?

**Levi :** thank you! Saya update tiap tanggal 7 dan 20 biar gampang diingat hehe.

**Dijah-hime :** wkwkwk terlalu sci-fi? Terima kasih buat reviewnya dan ditunggu komentarnya lagi yaa.

**Mizuira Kumiko :** Hai sist, masa chapter kemarin kurang panjang? Sekarang saya panjangin nih, semoga sudah cukup panjang ya … suka sama sifat Sasuke yang misterius? RnR lagi sist! ^^

**WIZARfourZOoo :** Naruto sih ditunggu aja kemunculannya. RnR lagi oke?

**Akasuna no ei-chan :** ei-chan, thank you sudah mampir! Hahaha iya minus bibir frontalnya saya hapus dari Sai, gimana dengan chapter ini?

**Ichiro kenichi :** saya update dan thank you! RnR lagi oke?

**Ran-chan UchiHaruno Eternal BeSome's :** wahahaha sakura bodo-bodo kenapa Saku-nya (mirip yang buat kayaknya) LOL. Hmm untuk reviewnya kemarin sudah dibaca sama yang bikin karakter Saku, jadi ditunggu aja hehehe. Terima kasih banyak reviewnya, nggak apa justru bagus kalau banyak curcol … banyak masukan juga buat author-nya. Mau panggil jitan-kun atau jitan juga boleh kok :D

**Foetida :** Sai nggak makan roti soalnya suka nasi timbel… hmm kenapa aneh kalau dia jadi objek penelitian tapi sebagai robot? LOL komentar rese, nyadar nih *ngakak*. Kenapa susah, bukannya _Zephyr_ sama _Dextrale_ aja?

**Roquezen : **nggak apa yang penting tetep review kan … yaah ternyata tetep aja Sai yang juara, sist?

**guest 2 :** thank you! RnR lagi oke?

**Lhylia Kiryu :** salam kenal juga Kiryu-san, thank you yaa buat review dan fave-nya :D

**zezorena :** Hahahaha dikira mau dijadiin istri malah jadi robot, jauh ya xD. Thank you, RnR lagi ya?

**cheinnfairy :** haloo, wah mampir juga … penambahan pemain ada dong pastinya, kayak SM aja nanti (semoga ceritanya bisa lebih simple), komen lagi ya disini?

**riyu :** saya update dan thank you! RnR lagi oke?

**Kasih hazumi :** hahaha iya nasibnya di Konoha harus jadi robot :D

**Ellysia :** ya ampun sampai kaget kalau saya cowok, hehe. Kaitan Kiba dan Sasuke dibahas di chapter depan ya, Aeon Flux saya pernah nonton tapi lupa … gelangnya berfungsi jadi apa ya?

**Aydhien :** Wah thank you sekali kalau jadi favorit Aydhien, boleh deh nyicil juga kasih 10 jempolnya… mulai dari sekarang juga boleh, jadi RnR lagi dong?

**selaladrews :** halo lala-chan :D Wahaha iya bikin sudut pandang perempuan itu susah, jadi saya minta bantuan ke orang yang sudah saya kenalkan di atas, soal Zephyr dan Dextrale itu semuanya fiktif kok, dan kematian Kiba bakalan dibahas di chapter depan. Ikutin lagi ya?

**Sakuhime chan :** wah thank you sudah baca Shattered Memories dan mampir kesini juga. Senang kalau dua cerita Naruto bisa diterima, thank you sekali lagi! haha siapa bilang nggak bermutu? RnR lagi oke?

**Akiko Mi Sakura :** haha mau digendong sama Sai? Okee nanti Sasusakunya dibanyakin, thank you buat review dan favenya, ini saya update :D

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan! :D

**_-jitan-_**


	5. 5 : Children of Konoha

**_Created by_**** : **jitan88 | 2013 |

**_Genre_**** : **_Sci-Fi & Romance_

**_Rating_****:**T|Alternate Universe & OOC|

**_Disclaimer : _**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto. Semua nama tokoh dan lokasi yang tercantum tapi tidak terhubung dengan cerita Naruto yang sebenarnya adalah fiktif dari hasil pemikiran penulis.

* * *

.

.

Ia berlari menyusuri pepohonan, keringat bercucuran dan beberapa bagian wajahnya tergores oleh semak belukar. Bayangan-bayangan hitam dari belakang kini semakin mendekat … mengejarnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Pria ini tidak tinggal diam, sebelah tangannya merogoh ke arah kantong dan mengeluarkan beberapa _shuriken_. Sedetik kemudian ia berbalik, melemparkan senjata tajam itu di udara untuk menghambat kejaran lawan. Tangan kanannya telah menggenggam sebuah _kunai_, rambut kekuningannya tampak menyala di antara hijaunya pepohonan, ia berdiri tegap … menyongsong datangnya serangan dari segala arah.

"Kemarilah! Datang dan hadapi aku!" sahutnya dengan kuda-kuda menyerang.

_"CUT!" _dari pengeras suara sang sutradara memberikan perintah, "Ya, untuk hari ini sudah cukup … kerja bagus, Naruto!"

Pria berpakaian ninja yang berada di tengah-tengah _scene_ hutan belantara itu tersenyum puas. Kamera berhenti merekam, bagian pencahayaan dan beberapa kru kini sibuk mengemasi properti dan menggiring Naruto Uzumaki keluar dari lokasi _shooting_. Pemuda berambut cerah itu melihat hasil gambar yang telah diambil, mengamati ekspresinya sendiri dengan tatapan serius dan terkadang mendengarkan perkataan sang sutradara. Sebelum undur diri ia pun menunduk ke sekeliling arah, "Terima kasih atas kerja samanya!"

.

Naruto melirik gelang _Dextrale_ yang melekat di pergelangan tangannya, ia menekan sebuah tombol dan muncullah pancaran cahaya yang memproyeksikan agenda kerja. Jadwal hari ini cukup padat, ia harus segera berkemas untuk pengambilan foto di daerah _Central Konoha._ Pria ini melepaskan _outfit_ ninja yang sejak tadi digunakannya selama _shooting_, memberikan pakaian yang basah oleh keringat itu pada sesosok robot yang bertugas mengumpulkan atribut. Membiarkan tubuh atasnya tetap polos, pria berambut jagung ini bermaksud untuk mandi dan membersihkan diri. Namun, ketika mengambil beberapa helai pakaian dalam tas, Naruto mendapati secarik kertas terselip di antara pakaiannya.

_"Mari kita bukakan jalan untuk sang terpilih, mengeliminasi para pecundang yang tidak memiliki hak untuk berada di tahta yang sama. Karena tujuh kepala tidak lebih baik daripada satu … dan hanya satu orang yang pantas, menjadi penguasa untuk dunia baru."_

"Apa ini? Aku tidak mengerti, tujuh kepala tidak lebih baik dari satu? Memangnya siapa yang punya tujuh kepala, medusa?" gumamnya polos. Membaca kalimat dari kertas tersebut semakin membuatnya heran, tanpa sadar Naruto menggaruk-garuk rambutnya sendiri. Lalu secara spontan ia merobek dan membuang surat ancaman itu ke dalam tempat sampah, "Dasar _haters …_."

* * *

_._

_._

_._

**HEGEMONY**

**CHAPTER 5 : CHILDREN OF KONOHA**

.

.

**TAKA Corporation – Konoha**

Langkah-langkah panjang membawanya menuju lokasi ruang direksi. Dari kejauhan, Sasuke Uchiha bisa menangkap seorang pria tengah duduk dengan sopan seraya melipat kedua tangan, menunggu kehadirannya. Mungkin karena derap langkah yang menimbulkan bunyi pada permukaan lantai, pria itu menyadari seseorang tengah berjalan mendekatinya.

"Uchiha-_sama_, Anda tampak tergesa-gesa … apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Sosok pria berambut panjang dan mengenakan atribut _Konoha's Secret Service _itu beranjak dari kursi di samping meja kerja Ino Yamanaka, ia membungkuk hormat di hadapan sang direktur TAKA, "Atau mungkin, kau cemas pada foto-foto yang diperlihatkan oleh asistenmu?"

Diam tidak merespon apapun, Sasuke menggunakan _Dextrale_ untuk membuka ruang kerjanya sendiri. Ia melewati Hyuga Neji dan berhenti setelah jarak mereka terpaut beberapa langkah, lalu menoleh, "Jangan pikir aku tidak tahu bahwa teman-temanmu sedang menuju kemari, Hyuga. Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan? Kalau ada informasi yang ingin kau katakan padaku, kita akan bicarakan di dalam ... tapi jika tidak, silahkan menunggu di luar."

"Tentu saja saya datang untuk menemui Anda," seakan tidak terpengaruh pada ucapan sinis itu, Neji mengikuti Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruangan kerjanya, "kurasa tebakanku benar … seluruh _Children of Konoha_ menerima surat ancaman seperti yang dimiliki oleh Kiba."

.

"Hn, aku tidak tahu menahu soal itu." Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya, "Lalu apa maksudmu memanggil _Secret Service_ kemari?"

"Jangan khawatir, ini hanya sebuah prosedur keamanan yang harus kami jalankan untuk mencari bukti penyebab kematian Kiba. Sudah menjadi tugas kami untuk melindungi keselamatan kalian," Neji mencoba menjelaskan, "Uchiha-_sama_, sekarang bisa kita asumsikan bahwa kematian Kiba Inuzuka bukan kecelakaan biasa. Entah ulah individu atau kelompok, yang jelas pelaku yang mengirimkan surat ancaman itu mungkin mengincar nyawa seluruh _Children of Konoha_, termasuk Anda. Kami harus memastikan kalian dilindungi oleh agen ka—"

"Minta teman-temanmu putar arah dan jangan mendatangi TAKA," potong Sasuke, "kau sendiri cukup mewakili _Secret Service_, 'kan? Kalau memang prosedurnya demikian … sebagai warga negara yang baik aku akan membantumu menjawab semua pertanyaan yang kau perlukan. Tapi hanya kau, aku tidak ingin seluruh karyawanku berpikir nyawa mereka sedang terancam hanya karena kehadiran petugas keamanan. Satu hal lagi; aku juga tidak butuh_ bodyguard _atau perlindungan khusus."

Hyuga Neji mematung tak percaya, "Tapi ini demi keamanan Anda, Uchiha-_sama_!"

"Terima niat baikku atau tidak sama sekali, Hyuga … apa jawabanmu?"

Mengepalkan tangan karena tidak punya pilihan lain, Hyuga Neji terpaksa menghubungi divisinya agar membatalkan rencana untuk mengunjungi TAKA Corporation. Saat ini satu-satunya jalan yang bisa ia ambil adalah menjadi agen tunggal dalam mengumpulkan informasi. Hanya dia seorang yang diperbolehkan mengorek informasi tentang TAKA dan kaitannya dengan _Children of Konoha_ melalui Sasuke Uchiha. Sementara Neji menghubungi anggota divisinya, Sasuke tersenyum kecil … setidaknya cara ini berhasil untuk mencegah kumpulan agen keamanan mengobrak-abrik perusahaannya.

.

.

.

* * *

"Negara Konoha terbentuk dari berbagai macam bangsa dan latar belakang yang berbeda-beda … meski mayoritas dari kami berkomunikasi dengan bahasa yang kau sebut dengan Bahasa Jepang. Tapi di luar semua itu, bisa dikatakan kami adalah sisa-sisa dari ras manusia yang mampu bertahan hidup. Kami membangun kedaulatan baru dengan nama Konoha dan hidup untuk mempertahankan daratan ini," kata Ino sambil memacu mobilnya menuju kediaman Uchiha, "berbeda dengan daratan lain yang lebih mengutamakan besarnya lahan kekuasaan, Konoha masih memperhatikan estetika dalam harmonisasi kehidupan. Bahkan rakyatnya masih bisa bekerja sesuai dengan talenta masing-masing."

Aku menoleh, mengamati raut wajah Ino yang tampak serius di balik kemudi.

"Selain mengandalkan kinerja pemerintah, kami juga memiliki beberapa tokoh yang sangat berpengaruh dalam berbagai aspek kehidupan di Konoha. Ibaratnya, mereka adalah anak-anak emas yang dipercaya bisa membawa angin perubahan dalam kehidupan umat manusia. Berjumlah tujuh orang dan semuanya pria, mereka dikenal dengan sebutan '_Children of Konoha'_. Dan tentu saja, Itachi dan Sasuke Uchiha sebagai penemu _Zephyr_ termasuk di dalamnya."

"Tapi, kenapa mereka mengincar nyawa Sasuke-_san_?"

Sekilas Ino melirik ke arahku lalu tersenyum, "Sakura-_chan_ … keberadaan anak-anak emas Konoha itu pengaruhnya sangat besar dalam perkembangan negara, dan apa yang mereka dapatkan juga sepadan. Jika kau bisa mengukur bagaimana tingkat kemakmuran TAKA, maka bayangkan ada lima—oh maksudku, empat orang lagi … dengan kemampuan finansial setara atau bahkan melebihi Uchiha bersaudara."

Kumpulan pria dengan kemampuan finansial setara bahkan melebihi Uchiha?

_Wow … rupanya di dunia masa depan ada beberapa pria yang cocok memerankan tokoh Perfect Man ala film drama? Bayangkan saja, di mana lagi kau akan menemukan kandidat pria pintar—mapan—dengan tingkat kekayaan yang tidak akan habis hingga anak-cucu?! _

_Say hallelujah for Children of Konoha!_

.

Ino juga menjelaskan tentang kematian Kiba Inuzuka beberapa minggu yang lalu. Kiba merupakan kandidat termuda dari _Children of Konoha_; usianya baru menginjak dua puluh lima tahun ketika mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas dan gagal diselamatkan. Namanya diperhitungkan setelah berhasil menciptakan pola baru dalam dunia pertanian, Kiba mencoba mengatasi kesulitan bercocok tanam di tanah terbatas dengan mengembangkan beberapa media tanam.

Ketika melakukan penyelidikan, _Secret Service_ menemukan surat ancaman terselip di antara barang pribadi milik Kiba … dan ternyata surat serupa juga diterima oleh anggota _Children of Konoha_ yang lain. Mencium adanya kemungkinan nyawa Sasuke Uchiha ikut diincar, Hyuga Neji sebagai anggota _Secret Service_ bersikeras mengirimkan agen untuk mengawal sang direktur TAKA sebagai _bodyguard .._. tapi sayangnya, hingga saat ini usahanya belum berhasil.

Ah, untuk yang satu ini kurasa aku bisa menebak alasannya; Sasuke tidak ingin ada pihak asing yang mencampuri pekerjaannya ... apalagi jika mereka sampai mengetahui soal pengembangan _Zephyr_ atau keberadaanku sebagai "Sakura si robot jadi-jadian". _Hee_—_tentunya itu akan merusak rencana brilian si pantat ayam!_

"Itu yang bisa kuceritakan soal _Children of Konoha_ … jadi, bukan hal yang aneh jika banyak pihak yang menginginkan penghargaan, kekuasaan, apalagi kekayaan berlimpah seperti yang dimiliki para anak-anak emas Konoha," Ino menghela napas setelah bercerita panjang lebar, "sekarang apa kau paham situasinya, Sakura-_chan_?"

Aku hanya mengangguk.

_Di mana pun tetap sama ... toh tidak ada satupun manusia yang saling berebut untuk meraih kesengsaraan dan kemiskinan, 'kan?_

_._

_._

* * *

**32th Miyoshi Street – North Konoha**

"Apa Anda Naruto Uzumaki?"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, pria berambut jagung ini menoleh. Di samping mobilnya telah berdiri seorang gadis manis berperawakan sekitar 160 sentimeter, rambutnya yang berwarna biru gelap dibiarkan tergerai dan digerakkan oleh angin. Wanita itu memegang sebuah map dan kertas, layaknya perlengkapan seorang fans yang setia menunggu idolanya untuk meminta tanda tangan. Naruto lantas melirik keadaan sekeliling yang sepi, tidak ada teriakan fans, tidak ada barikade pengamanan. Dia sendiri cukup bingung, bagaimana seorang fans bisa menemukan keberadaannya di sini? Apakah ini yang dinamakan fans fanatik?

"Ya, tentu saja aku Naruto," ia berkomentar, "kau mau minta tanda tangan, 'kan?"

"Eh? Kenapa Anda bisa tahu?" wanita dengan iris lavender ini tampak terkejut dan mengangguk, "Perkenalkan, nama saya Hinata Hyuga, dan saya ingin—"

"Oke, berikan kertasnya," Naruto menyeringai lebar, "karena hanya kau seorang, aku akan memberikan tanda tangan! Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong … hebat sekali kau bisa menemukan lokasi ini, hehehe."

Wanita itu bingung, namun tetap memberikan secarik kertas dan pena, sementara pupilnya memperhatikan sosok pria tegap yang sibuk membubuhkan tanda tangan dengan wajah ceria dan penuh semangat. Selesai dalam waktu beberapa detik, Naruto menyerahkan kembali peralatan tulis beserta kertas yang telah ditandatangani, "Nah, selesai! Terima kasih untuk dukunganmu sebagai fans, terus dukung aku ya … sampai jumpa lagi!"

"Tu—Tunggu!"

.

Ketika Naruto hendak melangkahkan kaki menuju mobilnya, sebelah tangannya ditahan.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu apa yang kau maksud dengan fans," wanita itu menggenggam erat lengan baju Naruto, "tapi seharusnya … mulai sekarang Anda telah berada dalam pengawasanku."

"HAH?" Naruto berjengit.

"Saya Hinata Hyuga dari _Secret Service_, mulai hari ini saya resmi bertugas untuk melindungi Anda," wanita bernama Hinata itu memberikan hormat, "Mohon kerja samanya, Naruto-_san_!"

Aktor idola yang namanya paling bersinar se-Konoha ini diam beberapa saat.

"A—Apa?! _Secret Service?!_" Naruto terbelalak, "Apa-apaan ini, ka—kau … bukan fans? Kenapa agen keamanan bisa ada di sini dan pura-pura jadi fansku?!"

Hinata menggeleng, "Sepertinya Anda salah paham … saya BUKAN FANS ANDA, Naruto-_san_."

Perkataan tajam dengan nada penekanan dari suara lembut Hinata benar-benar menusuk hati sang idola nasional, ucapan itu bahkan terasa lebih menyakitkan daripada cercaan para _haters_ di internet. Dari sakunya, Hinata mengeluarkan sebuah emblem berlambang _Konoha's Secret Service _dan memperlihatkan simbol profesinya pada sang aktor, "Anda sendiri yang tidak mendengarkan penjelasan saya sampai selesai, dan akibatnya … Anda baru saja menandatangani kontrak kerja sama dengan _Secret Service_. Surat perjanjian itu membahas soal kesediaan Naruto-_san_ untuk mendapatkan pengawalan dari kami, dan saya adalah orang yang ditunjuk untuk menjaga Anda."

"…."

_Melakukan perjanjian dengan Secret Service?!_

Apa yang dilihat oleh sang agen wanita di hadapannya bukanlah sosok Naruto Uzumaki; pria berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun yang berprofesi sebagai aktor, model, dan idola paling bersinar di Konoha. Ia mengukuhkan diri sebagai satu-satunya anggota _Children of Konoha_ yang berasal dari dunia _entertainment. _Naruto memiliki popularitas tinggi dan namanya menjadi jaminan sukses pada setiap karya-karya yang ia bintangi, termasuk mempromosikan kegiatan sosial Pemerintah Konoha. Namun, berlainan dengan semua predikat gemilang yang di sandangnya … pria berambut jagung ini hanya diam mematung dengan mulut menganga dan pandangan kosong—_ia_ _shock_.

_Sepertinya dia baru saja membuat kesalahan fatal; menandatangani surat kontrak layaknya memberi tanda tangan pada fans! _

_._

"A—eh, itu kesalahan! Maaf! Aku tidak butuh pengawalan apapun, Nona … tolong robek kertasnya," susah payah Naruto berusaha mengambil kembali map dalam lengan Hinata namun gagal, "ayolah—aku harus segera pergi, tolong batalkan perjanjian barusan. Aku tidak butuh _bodyguard!_"

"Ini demi keamanan Anda. Sebagai salah satu_ Children of Konoha_, ada kemungkinan nyawa Anda sedang terancam, Naruto-_san_," Hinata tetap enggan mengembalikan map berisi tanda tangan Naruto, "ada surat ancaman yang sengaja dikirimkan pada seluruh kandidat!"

"Tidak ada surat ancaman kok, paling-paling itu cuma ulah _haters_!" Sekali lagi Naruto mengulurkan tangannya untuk merebut map dari tangan sang agen wanita, tapi tak disangka … kecepatan refleks Hinata benar-benar patut diacungi jempol, "_Ugh_, sial. Kumohon batalkan perjanjiannya!"

"Lihat ini," adegan berebut map itu terhenti setelah Hinata menyodorkan sebuah foto, "bacalah kalimat yang tertera di foto, Naruto-_san_. Apa Anda juga pernah menerima surat semacam ini?"

Iris kebiruan Naruto terbelalak ketika menatap isi foto dalam genggamannya.

_._

_"Mari kita bukakan jalan untuk sang terpilih, mengeliminasi para pecundang yang tidak memiliki hak untuk berada di tahta yang sama. Karena tujuh kepala tidak lebih baik daripada satu"—_LHO?!Bukankah ini surat yang tadi ia temukan di dalam tas, yang ia anggap sebagai perbuatan _haters, _dan akhirnya dibuang begitu saja ke tempat sampah? Pria itu hening selama beberapa saat. Selesai memandangi foto, Naruto menoleh … irisnya bertatapan dengan lavender Hinata dalam keheningan.

"Su—Surat ini …."

"Anda juga menerima surat ancaman tersebut, 'kan? Ya, aku tahu. Aku bisa membaca raut wajahmu," Hinata berkata dengan lantang pada Naruto yang masih tercengang. Dengan mudahnya wanita ini berhasil membaca raut wajah seorang aktor ternama yang mahir bermain peran, membuat bibir pria di hadapannya terkunci rapat-rapat.

.

"Jika nyawa seluruh kandidat _Children of Konoha_ diincar, itu juga berarti keselamatan Anda saat ini sedang dipertaruhkan. Jangan batalkan perjanjian ini, Naruto-_san_!" Hinata menengadah; menatap wajah Naruto yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya dengan tatapan memohon, "La—lagipula … sebenarnya, ini pekerjaan pertamaku sebagai seorang pengawal kenegaraan. Jadi, tolong biarkan aku menjalankan tugas ini, ya? Kumohon, Naruto-_san_?"

Naruto tak berkutik; baginya tatapan Hinata saat itu terlihat seperti seekor kucing malang yang meminta belas kasihan tuannya,dan dia tidak sanggup menolak. Logika untuk merebut isi map itu kalah oleh tatapan memelas seorang wanita …_ tch, dia mengakui kekalahannya._

Pria ini hanya sanggup menghela napas dalam-dalam seraya menggaruk kepalanya, "Haah … mau bagaimana lagi, Nona? Dengan bodohnya aku terjebak dengan kontrak dan—ah tunggu, apa jasa _bodyguard_-nya gratis?"

"Tentu saja, semuanya ditanggung oleh pemerintah."

_Dan semua penyesalan Naruto Uzumaki pun lenyap seketika oleh kata "gratis"._

"Oh ya ampun … TENTU SAJA AKU SETUJU KALAU GRATIS!" sahutnya tiba-tiba, lengkap dengan acungan jempol dan senyum tiga jari, "Namamu tadi siapa—hmm, Hinata 'kan? Baiklah, mulai hari ini kau boleh bertugas sebagai _bodyguard_-ku! Mohon bantuannya yaa!"

.

.

* * *

**Uchiha's Residence**

Pemandangan pertama yang kulihat ketika memasuki kediaman Uchiha adalah sosok Sai; pria itu sedang duduk dengan tenang di ruang utama, menggenggam beberapa lembar kertas dan tampak serius membaca. Menyadari keberadaanku, ia menoleh lalu tersenyum, tentu saja lengkap dengan _eye-smile_ manisnya, "Nona Sakura sudah pulang? Cepat sekali, biasanya menunggu Uchiha-_sama_ di kantor … oh, ada Nona Yamanaka juga rupanya. Selamat datang."

"Aduuh … sudah kubilang tidak perlu memanggilku dengan embel-embel nona. Ino-_chan_ mengantarku pulang, Sasuke-_san_ kedatangan tamu," jawabku sambil berjalan mendekati Sai lalu tanpa ragu duduk di sampingnya, "tampaknya serius sekali … kau sedang apa?"

"Tuan Uchiha ingin aku memeriksa ulang keuangan TAKA bulan ini, Sakura-_chan,_" Sai meletakkan kertas-kertas itu di atas meja sebelum beranjak berdiri, "sebentar ya, aku akan menyiapkan teh untuk Yamanaka-_san._"

"Hee, tidak usah! Biar aku saja, Sai … oh ya, lagipula Ino juga belum makan siang, 'kan?" cepat-cepat aku berdiri dan menggiring Ino menuju dapur, "Biar aku membuatkan sesuatu untukmu, Ino-_chan_!"

"Eh? Tidak perlu Sakura, aku hanya mengantarmu—"

"Kau mau makan apa?" Aku pura-pura tidak mendengarkan penolakan Ino, "Biar kulihat isi kulkas …."

"Nona—ah maksudku, Sakura," Sai langsung meralat ucapannya, "kalian berdua sebaiknya duduk, biar saya yang menyiapkan makanan untuk Yamanaka-_san_. Lagipula … apa kau bisa memasak?"

Mendengar itu, aku hanya tersenyum lebar sambil menaruh satu tangan di pinggang.

"Eits, jangan salah … dari semua _skill_ yang kumiliki, aku cukup percaya diri dengan kemampuanku dalam memasak lho!" ujarku dengan nada bangga, "Sudah lama aku menunggu kesempatan ini! Ino-_chan_, duduklah ... dan Sai, kau juga bisa kembali bekerja. Serahkan urusan memasak padaku!"

"Tapi saya tidak boleh membiarkan kau memasak seorang diri dan—" ucapan Sai terhenti setelah melihat wajahku yang berkerut sebagai ungkapan protes. Pria itu mendadak terdiam, "ya yaa baiklah, tolong hati-hati menggunakan peralatannya, Sakura."

Aku mengangguk paham lalu mulai memeriksa isi lemari pendingin. Mereka berdua diam di tempat, bahkan Sai tidak beranjak satu langkah pun dari posisi semula.

.

"Kau tahu cara menggunakan peralatan dapur?" tanya Sai mengisi keheningan.

"Ya, tentu saja."

"Nona, mohon hati-hati ketika menggunakan pisau," Kata Sai sekali lagi, "lalu ketika Nona ingin me—"

"_Tch_ … Sai, cerewet sekali! Aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan," aku berdecak kesal, "kenapa kau tidak kembali bekerja dan memeriksa laporan-laporan itu sih?"

"Karena saya harus memperhatikan Anda."

Aku hanya memutar bola mata dan pasrah membiarkan Sai tetap berdiri di sisi dapur. Meskipun akhirnya dia memilih diam dan sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara, tatapan Sai seakan mendeteksi setiap detil gerakanku, memastikan semua proses memasak tetap aman terkendali ... seolah-olah ia khawatir aku akan mengganti garam dengan bubuk dinamit. Sedangkan Ino menunggu makanan matang sambil bercerita bahwa ia tidak biasa memasak karena kesibukannya. Jadi, dua orang ini ibaratnya sedang berkumpul sambil menonton tiap gerakan ketika aku menggerakkan pisau, mengaduk bahan, atau menuang minyak.

_Ya ampun … kenapa memasak saja harus ditonton begini sih? Rasanya seperti menjadi peserta di perlombaan masak MasterChef atau sejenisnya!_

_._

_._

* * *

"WOW! Ini adalah _masterpiece_, Sakura!" Ino melengkungkan senyuman puas ketika menyantap suapan terakhir ke dalam mulutnya, "Masakanmu benar-benar enak!"

"Syukurlah kalau kau suka, Ino-_chan_! Kalau kau mau, lain kali aku akan membuatkannya lagi untukmu," ujarku sambil berseri-seri. Melirik ke arah Sai, ia masih menghirup teh herbal dalam diam sambil memperhatikan dua orang wanita yang tak henti-hentinya berbicara, "Sai … ada apa? Kenapa tatapanmu seperti itu?"

"Hmm? Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya melihatmu memasak kok," jawab Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Yaa—memang sih kau hanya 'menonton', tapi sejak awal kau melihatku dengan tatapan penuh siaga … seperti aku berniat membakar dapur saja, hahaha!"

Tampaknya Ino Yamanaka juga mengiyakan perkataanku, ia ikut tertawa.

"Maaf, itu karena aku harus mengutamakan keselamatanmu … dan menjaga keutuhan kediaman ini," balas Sai dengan tawa kecil, dengan sigap ia berdiri dan membereskan piring Ino yang telah kosong, "tapi harus kuakui … ternyata kau pandai memasak, Sakura. Mungkin sekali-kali kau bisa membantuku menyiapkan makanan untuk Tuan Uchiha? Beliau sering melewatkan jam makan karena kesibukannya di kantor, bahkan terkadang tidak menyempatkan diri untuk makan siang."

"I—Itu … akan kupikirkan. Lagipula masakanku tidak seenak itu kok," aku mencari alasan. _Memasak untuk si pantat ayam? Ugh, bukannya tidak mau membantu Sai, tapi aku takut gaji bulananku akan dipotong jika makanan yang kubuat tidak sesuai dengan selera Sasuke!_

_._

"Sakura, di mana kamarmu? Seingatku di sini tidak ada kamar untuk tamu," Ino tiba-tiba bertanya saat ia bersikeras ingin berkunjung dan melihat kamarku sebelum kembali ke kantor. Dan ketika aku menyebut nama si sulung Uchiha, jelas-jelas aku bisa melihat raut wajah wanita ini berubah … seakan terbelalak tidak percaya, "ka—kau tinggal di kamar Tuan Itachi?!"

"Iya, memangnya kenapa? Sasuke-_san_ memintaku tinggal di sana untuk sementara waktu," aku mencoba menjelaskan, sementara pipi Ino mulai merona merah, "ada apa?"

"Ti—Tidak ada apa-apa kok, aku—"

_Melihat ekspresinya saat ini, tiba-tiba terlintas ide jahil dalam otakku._

"Ckckck Ino, kau pasti membayangkan bagaimana wajah seorang Itachi Uchiha yang pernah terbaring di ranjang itu—entah berpakaian atau tidak—hmm, apa termasuk membayangkan posisi tidurnya? Mengira-ngira di mana ia meletakkan kepalanya, atau pernah melakukan 'kegiatan' apa saja di atas ranjang yang selama dua minggu ini kutiduri?" aku mengajukan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi, dan _bingo! _Sepertinya perkataanku tepat, tawaku hampir meledak ketika wajah Ino merah padam, "Hahaha ya ampun … sepertinya tebakanku benar, ya? Lihat, ekspresimu lucu sekali, Ino-_chan_!"

Ino mendengus, "Tidak lucu, aku tidak memikirkan apapun … apalagi seperti yang kau katakan, Sakura!"

"Hoo—tapi wajahmu merah seperti kepiting rebus tuh."

Skak mat, Ino hanya mampu menutupi pipinya yang merona dengan kedua telapak tangan. Berbeda dengan sifat Ino yang ceria dan populer di kantor, saat ini aku bisa melihat sisi lain darinya, menggemaskan. _Bahkan kalau bisa, aku ingin mengambil kamera lalu mengabadikan ekspresinya!_

"Santai saja, Ino-_chan_. Itu artinya kau gadis normal, aku paham perasaanmu. Semua orang berhak memiliki orang yang disukai, 'kan?"

"Eh?! TIDAK! I—Itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!" Mati-matian wanita cantik ini masih berusaha mengelak, sebelum akhirnya pandangannya menerawang lalu menghela napas, "tapi, kalau mengingatnya … aku jadi cemas. Ini sudah nyaris sebulan dari terakhir kali aku bertemu Tuan Itachi."

.

Mendengar arah pembicaraan tiba-tiba mengarah ke topik ini, aku segera memeriksa keadaan untuk memastikan Sai tidak ada di sekitar ruangan. Setelah memastikan semua aman dan kami berdua telah berada di dalam kamar, dengan cepat aku menutup pintunya menggunakan _Dextrale_. Ino tampaknya belum menyadari gerakanku, ia hanya diam di sudut meja—memandangi sebuah _frame_ foto Uchiha bersaudara, tapi aku tahu … pandangannya hanya tertuju pada satu orang. Ino untuk menatap wajah pria yang menjadi walinya selama tujuh tahun terakhir, keadaan berubah sunyi sebelum Ino meletakkan foto tersebut kembali pada tempat semula.

"Ino, sebenarnya bagaimana cerita tentang menghilangnya Itachi-_san?" _aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, karena aku tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari Sai apalagi Sasuke, "Bagaimana mungkin itu bisa terjadi?"

Wanita di hadapanku mengerjap.

"Sebenarnya Uchiha-_sama_ tidak ingin berita ini sampai tersebar luas, tapi kurasa sebaiknya kau tahu," _aquamarine _Ino menatapku, dari pandangannya aku tahu ia sedang bimbang, "dua puluh tujuh hari yang lalu, Tuan Itachi menghilang ... tanpa informasi apapun. Hari itu Sasuke-_sama_ masih berada di TAKA bersama Sai yang masih menjadi asisten pribadinya. Secara teknis, orang terakhir yang bertemu dengan Tuan Itachi … adalah aku, sekretarisnya."

Aku mengikuti langkah Ino dan kami pun duduk di sisi tempat tidur.

.

"Tuan Itachi berniat pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya, bahkan beliau menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkan aku pulang. Waktu menunjukkan pukul delapan ketika ia mengantarku sampai di depan rumah, dan itu tepat satu jam sebelum kendaraan Itachi Uchiha ditemukan di _East Konoha_. Berita hilangnya Tuan Itachi tersebar dalam hitungan menit dan mengakibatkan Konoha gempar. Ke—Ketika berita itu tersiar di televisi, aku sangat … terkejut. Sampai terakhir kali aku melihatnya, Tuan Itachi tidak pernah mengatakan apapun padaku," pupil Ino menerawang, seakan-akan mengulang peristiwa itu melalui memori otaknya.

"Mobilnya ditemukan kosong di tanah endapan, jaraknya jauh dari jalur yang seharusnya dilalui kendaraan. Tubuhnya tidak ditemukan dimana pun. Tapi yang lebih membuatku _shock_ adalah … mereka menemukan gelang _Dextrale_ milik Tuan Itachi terjatuh di sana!" Ino menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat—ia ketakutan—tangannya bergetar hebat dan aku hanya bisa merangkulnya, "Aku benar-benar cemas, Sakura … bagaimana Tuan Itachi bisa bertahan tanpa _Dextrale? _Bagaimana jika kandungan _Zephyr_ itu habis tanpa sepengetahuannya?! Kami terbiasa mendapatkan _warning signal_ dari _Dextrale_!"

Aku mengencangkan dekapanku pada tubuh Ino Yamanaka, membisu.

"Berita menghilangnya Itachi Uchiha sebagai salah satu _Children of Konoha_ membuat kantor TAKA dipenuhi wartawan selama seminggu pertama. Pemerintah Konoha sudah melakukan pencarian, namun hingga kini belum membuahkan hasil. Sekarang masalahnya bertambah rumit dengan keberadaan surat ancaman itu!" sahut Ino seraya balas memelukku, "Aku khawatir, Sakura … sangat khawatir! Apa menghilangnya Tuan Itachi berkaitan dengan pelaku yang membunuh Kiba?! Aku tahu Sasuke-_sama_ juga merasakan kecemasan yang sama, hanya saja kami harus tetap bersikap profesional. Seakan semuanya baik-baik saja, dan aku … lelah. Aku benar-benar lelah menanggung kecemasan ini sendirian, Sakura."

"Kau bisa cerita padaku, Ino ... kau boleh bercerita tentang apa saja," gumamku sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungnya, "mulai sekarang kau tidak harus menanggung semuanya sendirian. Oke?"

Setelah mendengarkan cerita dari Yamanaka Ino, aku juga mulai berpikir. Jika memang ada seseorang yang mengincar nyawa para_ Children of Konoha_, mengapa mereka hanya menangkap Itachi dan tidak membunuhnya seperti Kiba? Apa ini terikat dengan permainan politik para pemerintah? Jujur saja, dari semua pertanyaan yang terlintas di benakku … aku tidak tahu jawabannya.

_Di mana mereka menyembunyikan tubuh Itachi?_

_._

_._

* * *

**TAKA Corporation – Konoha**

Hyuga Neji mencatat semua data yang berhasil ia kumpulkan di TAKA, di mana Sasuke yang menjadi sumber informasinya. Sang Uchiha terpaksa menceritakan tentang kronologis menghilangnya sang kakak, mengulang cerita itu entah untuk ke berapa kalinya sejak pertama kali Itachi dinyatakan hilang. Setelah Neji mengurungkan niat untuk membawa beberapa agen keamanan masuk ke dalam TAKA, Sasuke tidak pernah melepaskan perhatiannya dari pria itu. Menurut pengamatannya, Neji memiliki pengamatan yang tajam dan pemikiran kritis. Jika lengah sedikit saja … bisa-bisa tanpa sadar ia memberikan celah bagi sang _Secret Service_ untuk menarik lebih banyak informasi penting.

"Lalu, Uchiha-_sama_ … saya juga ingin menanyakan tentang—"

Pertanyaan Neji terpotong oleh suara pintu diketuk, dan dari balik pintu muncul seorang wanita berambut merah dengan pakaian peneliti. Wanita yang membawa beberapa map itu membungkuk hormat ke arah sang direktur, "Uchiha-_sama_, maaf mengganggu ... saya tidak tahu bahwa Anda kedatangan tamu. Saya membawa beberapa berkas yang Anda minta, apa saya harus menunggu di luar sampai Anda selesai berbincang?"

"Tidak perlu, Karin. Urusanku dengan Hyuga sudah selesai," jawab Sasuke tanpa mengkonfirmasi keputusannya terlebih dulu. Kedatangan Karin membawa angin segar sekaligus kesempatan untuk menghindari serbuan pertanyaan dari sang agen keamanan, "maaf sebelumnya, tapi kurasa acara interogasimu cukup sampai di sini saja. Aku harus melanjutkan pekerjaanku_ … _jadi kalau tidak keberatan, bisakah kita melanjutkan perbincangannya di lain waktu?"

"Aa—eh, tentu saja," Neji terlihat enggan untuk mengiyakan, tapi ia memang tidak punya pilihan lain untuk mendesak sang Uchiha terus memberikan informasi, "terima kasih atas kerja samanya. Saya permisi dulu, Uchiha-_sama_."

"Hn." Sasuke memperhatikan gerak-gerik Hyuga Neji ketika membungkuk lalu berbalik arah menuju pintu keluar, "Oh ya, Hyuga-_san_?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Neji menoleh.

"Lain kali kalau kau ingin bertemu denganku, pertama-tama kau bisa membuat janji melalui 'Ino Yamanaka'. Kau tahu, jadwalku tidak selalu terbuka dua puluh empat jam setiap hari hanya untuk menanggapi pertanyaan _Secret Service_. Kuharap kau bisa mengerti kalau … aku sibuk," tegas sekaligus menusuk, perkataan terakhir Sasuke Uchiha kontan membuat Neji terdiam. Ia pun mengangguk dan meninggalkan ruangan direktur dengan senyum pahit, berbeda dengan wajah sang Uchiha yang tampak tenang karena berhasil mengendalikan situasi.

.

"Waktu kedatanganku tepat, 'kan?" Karin mulai berceletuk setelah Hyuga Neji benar-benar telah lenyap dari pandangan keduanya, "Ino tadi menghubungiku untuk menyembunyikan data pengembangan _Zephyr_. Apa karena pria barusan?"

"Hn, dia dari _Secret Service .._. dan kurasa dia cukup cerdik. Aku tidak ingin dia sampai terlibat terlalu dalam dengan TAKA," Sasuke mendengus, "beruntung kau datang, Karin."

"_Yippiee_! Senang kalau kehadiranku bisa berguna untuk Uchiha-_sama_!" tiba-tiba keseriusan wanita ini lenyap. Karin berjingkat seraya mengatupkan kedua tangannya di udara, "Apa dengan ini kau mau memberikanku hadiah? Jangan-jangan kenaikan gaji atau jabatan?!"

Sasuke tidak menjawab.

"Tapi kau tahu, aku tidak butuh semua hadiah itu!" antusiasme Karin seakan meledak, sekarang ia merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar, "Aku hanya ingin memeluk Uchiha-_sama—_termasuk menggerayangi tubuhnya—selama satu menit! Boleh? Satu menit saja cukup! Bolehkah?! _Kyaaaa_ … membayangkannya saja jantungku sudah _doki-doki_ seperti ini!"

"Sebaiknya kita membahas data yang sudah kau siapkan, Karin." Sasuke cepat-cepat mundur dan kembali ke meja kerjanya, sedetik lebih cepat sebelum wanita itu bersiap memeluknya dengan ganas.

"Huuh, dasar pria dingin," wanita dengan iris _crimson_ ini menghela napas, namun tetap tersenyum lebar, "tapi aku tetap sukaaa~"

"Karin—"

"Ya ya ya aku tahu, kita akan bahas datanya," potong Karin sambil memperbaiki letak _frame_ kacamatanya dengan satu jari, dan kepribadiannya berubah serius, "ini semua data yang Anda minta, tentang _Cryonics Box_ dan dua orang yang bernama Kizashi dan Mebuki Haruno. Data yang berhasil kudapatkan sangat minim. Mayoritas data dari negara-negara terdahulu hilang; entah musnah oleh bencana alam atau karena _chaos_ yang melanda dunia di zaman itu, kita kesulitan mendapatkan data."

.

Sasuke Uchiha diam dan memeriksa laporan yang diberikan Karin, lembar per lembar, matanya terlihat fokus dan berkonsentrasi penuh. Sementara wanita ini hanya mampu menatap sosok Sasuke dengan tatapan kagum; matanya seakan-akan menjadi lensa yang merekam tiap ekspresi pemuda es di hadapannya. Setelah memeriksa seluruh data secara terperinci, Sasuke meletakkan dokumen itu ke atas meja, lalu menoleh ke arah Karin, "Kerja bagus, Karin."

"Senang bisa membantumu, Uchiha-_sama_," kali ini bukan dengan antusiasme layaknya seorang fans, Karin membungkukkan badan dan tersenyum, "meski sebenarnya saya cukup terkejut dengan permintaan Anda beberapa minggu yang lalu ... tak kusangka, ini semua demi Sakura Haruno."

Diam sesaat, Sasuke butuh beberapa detik untuk mencerna perkataan wanita itu, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa Anda tidak menyadarinya? Peduli bahkan menolong orang asing yang bahkan sama sekali tidak berkaitan denganmu, aku seperti mengenal sisi lain dari seorang Sasuke Uchiha," Karin balas menatap Sasuke, "beberapa minggu yang lalu, Anda juga pernah menghubungiku hanya untuk menanyakan soal penelitian _Cryonics_, Uchiha-_sama_. Saat itu aku belum mengetahui soal keberadaan Sakura Haruno. Apa waktu itu juga berkaitan dengan asal usul Sakura?"

"Ya," jawab Sasuke tanpa ragu.

Jawaban tegas Uchiha bungsu itu semakin membuat Karin terperangah, dia sudah mengenal pria ini selama bertahun-tahun sejak Uchiha bersaudara mulai mengembangkan TAKA. Ia mengenal Sasuke sebagai pria dingin yang tidak peduli dengan dunia sosial, pria ini bukan sosok yang memiliki kepribadian ramah atau yang tak segan-segan mengulurkan tangan untuk menolong orang. Sifatnya jauh berkebalikan dengan sang kakak, bahkan keduanya bisa diibaratkan sebagai _yin_ dan _yang_. Bagaimana wanita ini tidak terkejut … _Sasuke Uchiha yang cuek, sekarang mau repot-repot menolong Sakura Haruno; yang notabene-nya merupakan orang asing?_

"Aku sudah berjanji untuk mencari keberadaan keluarganya. Tapi melihat laporanmu, kurasa akan sedikit sulit ... lagipula Sakura tidak bisa pergi begitu saja, proses pengembangan _Zephyr_ juga belum selesai. Di sisi lain, jika Sakura pergi meninggalkan Konoha—" mendadak Sasuke tidak melanjutkan perkataannya, ia memalingkan wajah dan menatap jendela, "sudahlah, akan kita pikirkan nanti. Kau boleh melanjutkan pekerjaanmu, Karin."

Karin terdiam, menduga-duga apa sisa kalimat yang tidak sempat dikatakan Sasuke tentang Sakura. Tapi dia tidak berani bertanya, wanita berkacamata itu hanya membungkuk lalu meninggalkan ruangan sang direktur dalam diam, meski pikirannya diliputi banyak pertanyaan.

.

.

* * *

**Uchiha's Residence**

_Dengan satu tebasan telak, ia menghabisi lawan-lawannya. Gerakan yang gesit ditambah dengan keakuratan tinggi saat menggerakkan benda tajam tersebut membuat pedangnya seakan menari di udara. Pria ini berada di tengah-tengah, di sekeliling tumpukan manusia yang kini jatuh bergelimpangan ... sementara pedangnya tetap terhunus. Terengah-engah dan berusaha mengatur napasnya, pria dengan bola mata sejernih lautan ini menatap nanar pada pemandangan yang telah diciptakannya sendiri. Membiarkan cairan merah dari mata pedangnya menetes hingga membasahi rerumputan hijau dengan warna darah, ia menghela napas dalam-dalam._

_"Sudah kukatakan, jangan pernah menyerang desa ini lagi," ujarnya sambil mengeratkan pegangan pada senjata lalu mengibaskannya di udara, "aku tidak takut menghadapi mereka, akan kulindungi desa ini dengan segenap kekuatanku!"_

.

.

"Narutooo kau keren sekali!" tanpa sadar aku menyerukannya keras-keras. Jiwa _fangirling_ milikku bangkit sejak pertama kali menonton acara serial "The Warrior" yang dibintangi oleh Naruto Uzumaki; seorang aktor papan atas Konoha. Semenjak Sai mengajariku menggunakan _Dextrale_ untuk menyalakan televisi, sejak saat itu jugalah aku mengikuti tiap episode dari serial ini. Penampilan dan akting Naruto benar-benar menunjukkan kelasnya sebagai pemain kelas atas, jadi tidak heran bila penggemarnya sangat banyak, "Yaah bersambung … padahal aku belum puas melihat wajahmu, Naruto!"

"Aku tidak tahu kau punya hobi berbicara dengan layar televisi, Sakura."

**_DEG!_**

_Jantungku rasanya mau berhenti ketika tiba-tiba suara itu muncul dari belakang! _Aku menoleh, mendapati Sasuke Uchiha tengah menatap televisi dengan wajah malas, sementara sebelah tangannya melonggarkan simpul dasi. Keberadaannya seperti hantu yang bisa datang dan pergi tanpa mengeluarkan suara, lalu sejak kapan dia berdiri di sana?!

"Se—Sejak kapan kau … sampai?"

"Hn? Baru saja," Sasuke mengangkat bahu, "… tepatnya sejak kau bilang 'Naruto kau keren sekali'."

Wajahku langsung memerah.

_GYAAA—DIA MENDENGARNYA?! Bisa kubayangkan bagaimana wajahku saat meneriakkan "Narutoo kau keren sekali", yang tentunya kukatakan dengan suara keras dan antusiasme menggebu-gebu. Memalukan sekali, Sakura Haruno!_

_._

"Ah, i—itu … oh ya! Ka—Kau sudah makan, Sasuke-_san_?" abaikan peristiwa memalukan barusan, aku harus cepat-cepat mengganti topik pembicaraan!

"Belum," jawabnya singkat sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, "hn … di mana Sai?"

"Sai sedang pergi ke kantor untuk mengirim laporan yang kau berikan, katanya ada beberapa yang harus ia periksa," Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa seberang ketika aku berdiri, "baiklah, aku akan membuatkan sesuatu. Kau mau makan apa, Sasuke-_san_?"

Sedetik … dua detik, dia hanya mematung. Bukannya menjawab, dia malah memandangku dengan tatapan aneh, "Membuatkanku … apa?"

"Kau mau apa untuk makan malam? Biar aku yang memasak."

Nah, si pantat ayam benar-benar hening sekarang.

_Ya ampun … kenapa semua spesies bernama laki-laki di kediaman ini selalu memandang takjub ketika aku bilang "mau memasak" sih?!_

_._

"Kau … bisa memasak? Menakjubkan," _onyx_-nya masih menatapku dengan tatapan horror; seperti melihat sesosok alien yang siap meledakkan kediaman ini dengan nyala kompor, "tapi aku tidak percaya pada ucapan tanpa bukti nyata, Sakura."

"Hee—kita lihat saja! Setelah memakannya, baru kau bisa menilai apa aku bisa memasak apa tidak, bagaimana?"

"Boleh juga," ia merentangkan kedua tangannya di pinggiran sofa, duduk ala _bossy_ sambil menumpangkan sebelah kakinya di atas yang lain, "aku akan duduk manis di sini sampai kau selesai."

Aku melemparkan senyum sinis. Sekilas, pria dingin itu seperti memperhatikan gerak-gerik ketika aku berjalan menuju dapur … namun ketika aku menoleh, ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya menuju televisi. Menonton acara berita, lalu mengganti salurannya untuk melihat pergerakan grafik saham. _Tch, apa di otaknya hanya ada urusan pekerjaan? Mengerikan sekali_.

Oke—sekarang aku sudah berada di dapur, dan selama semenit hanya menatap isi lemari pendingin raksasa yang terdapat di ruangan ini. Perlu dicatat juga … meskipun kediaman Uchiha megah bagaikan istana, namun hal itu tidak berlaku untuk isi kulkasnya. Tadi siang aku membuat makanan untuk Ino dengan bahan seadanya, sekarang masakan apa yang harus kubuat untuk makan malam Sasuke?! Yah, tapi—setelah melihat kondisi persediaan makanan yang menyedihkan seperti ini, tampaknya aku tidak punya pilihan lain.

_Lupakan jumlah kalori atau statusnya sebagai direktur TAKA yang agung, anggap saja aku memasak untuk manusia biasa. Wahai omurice, aku datang!_

_._

_._

Dan tiba saatnya; tahap penilaian. Sasuke sudah duduk dengan santai ketika aku menyajikan makan malam untuknya. Sepiring _omurice_; dengan balutan telur dadar kekuningan yang melapisi nasi, dihias dengan beberapa irisan tomat di pinggirannya, lalu ditutup dengan untaian huruf bertuliskan "ZEPHYR" dari saus tomat sekarang telah tersaji di atas meja makan. Melalui masakan ini juga, aku bisa menghitung Sasuke Uchiha mematung selama empat puluh tiga detik hanya untuk mengamati apakah makanan tersebut layak makan atau tidak. _Ugh_, ya ampun. _Mungkin dibandingkan huruf "ZEPHYR", seharusnya tadi kutulis "cepat makan atau kau mati" di atas telurnya!_

"_Itadakimasu_," akhirnya dengan sendok ia membelah huruf "Z" menjadi dua lalu melahap salah satu bagiannya. Ketika detik-detik ini tiba, rasanya sangat menegangkan … detak jantungku berdegup kencang seperti menunggu datangnya hasil ujian. Sambil mengunyah, pandangannya terus mengarah padaku, nyaris membuatku sulit bernapas karena tegang menunggu komentarnya.

"Ba—Bagaimana rasanya?"

Dia masih diam tak menjawab, sekilas memiringkan kepalanya ke samping. Perilakunya seperti sedang mengira-ngira jawaban apa yang pantas ia katakan tentang hasil masakanku.

"Hn, bisa dimakan."

_Tch_, jawaban itu membuatku frustasi.

_TENTU SAJA BISA DIMAKAN! Argh, jawaban apa itu?!_

Aku menyesal telah menanyakannya pada si pantat ayam, tapi toh … Sasuke tetap memakannya dengan lahap. Keadaan kembali sunyi, hanya sesekali terdengar denting sendok yang beradu dengan alas piring. Nah, sekarang yang kurasakan adalah keheningan dan ketegangan yang bercampur menjadi satu … menghasilkan suasana baru yang kusebut dengan "kikuk". Apa yang harus kulakukan ketika Sasuke Uchiha menyantap makanannya dalam diam? Mungkin terlihat tidak sopan jika aku pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri … tapi berdiri kaku seperti pajangan juga bukan jalan keluar yang baik!

.

"Sakura."

Aku langsung terlonjak kaget, "A—Eh, ya?"

"Sebenarnya harus kuakui … ini enak," kata Sasuke. Bukan sulap bukan sihir, aku melihat pria di hadapanku tersenyum manis, "padahal awalnya aku menyangka kau tidak bisa memasak."

_Ya, ya, ya … bukan hanya dia tentunya, bahkan Sai dan Ino pun berkata demikian_. Tapi sungguh, pujian barusan—termasuk senyumnya yang langka—membuat semua usahaku ketika memasak terbayar!

"Syukurlah kalau kau suka, Sasuke-_san_," aku bernapas lega, "maaf jika hanya itu yang bisa kubuat, bahan-bahannya … sedikit terbatas."

"Tidak masalah," Sasuke membalas, "kalau kau suka memasak, kau bisa membeli bahan-bahan yang kau butuhkan bersama Sai. Gunakan dapur ini sesukamu."

"Benarkah? Terima kasih!" Dengan wajah sumringah aku pun membungkuk hormat untuk mengucapkan terima kasih, dan Sasuke pun membalas dengan—lagi-lagi- menyunggingkan senyum.

_Saat melihat senyumnya … entah kenapa, perasaanku berubah aneh. Mungkin karena dia tidak pernah terlihat seperti ini sebelumnya? Melihat ia tersenyum aku sedikit … senang? Ah, entahlah. Aku tidak tahu. Tidak bisa dideskripsikan, rasanya seperti ada cairan hangat yang mengalir dari dada hingga ulu hatiku. Ja—jangan-jangan aku … _

_Menderita kelainan?!_

.

"Kenapa kau melongo seperti itu?"

"Karena kau tersenyum—_eeh_, bukan! Ti—tidak kenapa-kenapa kok!" Aku terlonjak kaget, lagi-lagi Sasuke melihatku melamun. Apa boleh buat, pikiran-pikiran yang berseliweran di sekitar kepala membuatku hilang konsentrasi, "Maksudnya … hmm, aku cukup terkejut karena jarang melihatmu tersenyum seperti tadi, Sasuke-_san_."

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, senyumnya langsung hilang dan berganti dengan wajah _stoic_ andalannya, "Apa kau jarang melihatku tersenyum?"

Spontan aku terkekeh.

"Apa kau masih butuh jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu?" aku menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya. _Ya ampun … sepertinya lain kali aku harus membelikan pria ini cermin supaya dia bisa memantau wajahnya yang selalu terlihat datar bagaikan hamparan padang pasir!_

Ajaibnya, Sasuke masih terdiam seperti menunggu jawabanku. _Tch_, apa dia benar-benar tidak peka pada ekspresi wajahnya sendiri, ya?

"Bagaimana ya … kau—pendiam dan terkesan dingin, Sasuke-_san_. A—Aku tidak bermaksud mengatai sifatmu yang seperti itu sih … tapi sejujurnya," sambil menghela napas dalam-dalam, aku memikirkan jawaban yang paling pas, "aku lebih menyukai ekspresimu yang tersenyum seperti tadi. Kurasa kau jadi terlihat … _ehm_, lebih manis?"

Kosakata "manis" terlintas begitu saja di pikiranku.

Sasuke Uchiha terdiam selama beberapa detik, lalu mengalihkan pandangan seraya menggaruk rambutnya sendiri ... dia kikuk. _Demi dewa-dewi di khayangan; apa aku sedang melihat ekspresi seorang direktur TAKA yang tersipu?!_ Kini kami sama-sama terdiam. Meski keheningan ini tidak berlangsung lama, karena beberapa detik setelahnya, aku menangkap gerak tangan Sasuke yang mempersilahkan aku agar duduk berhadap-hadapan dengannya.

.

.

* * *

"Apa Yamanaka sudah bercerita soal _Children of Konoha_?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Aku mengangguk.

"Itu juga berarti kau tahu bahwa aku termasuk sebagai salah satunya," lanjut Sasuke, "pihak keamanan Konoha bersikeras agar aku mendapat pengawalan dari _Secret Service_, tapi aku selalu menolak. Alasannya mudah; karena aku tidak percaya hitam putih seseorang bisa dinilai hanya dari profesi, aku tidak ingin ada orang asing yang mengetahui seluk beluk TAKA bahkan ikut campur di dalamnya."

_Bingo, tebakanku tepat!_

"Tapi, cepat atau lambat … aku yakin mereka akan memaksaku. Semata-mata karena keberadaanku sebagai segelintir orang yang dinilai memiliki andil dalam perkembangan Konoha ... _tch_, aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini terjadi," Sasuke meletakkan peralatan makan setelah isi piringnya benar-benar kosong, "dan aku butuh perananmu untuk tugas itu, Sakura."

_Eh—lho, dia bilang apa? Apa hubungannya denganku?_

"Perananku?" aku bingung, "Ma—Maksudnya?"

"Setelah Karin menanamkan _chip Dextrale_ dan melakukan verifikasi kode AI untukmu, aku akan katakan pada mereka bahwa kau adalah robot yang bertugas sebagai_ bodyguard_-ku." Sasuke menatapku dengan penuh keyakinan, "Dengan demikian mereka tidak punya kesempatan untuk terus memaksaku agar mendapatkan perlindungan dari _Secret Service_."

Aku melongo, lagi-lagi aku menjadi korban dari ide gila Sasuke Uchiha. _Hei—tunggu dulu … kenapa rasanya seperti déjà vu?! Jika diingat-ingat, ketika Sasuke memintaku menjadi robot juga berlangsung di tempat ini. Ugh, sepertinya dapur ini memberikan aura negatif untuk ketenangan jiwaku! _

_Setelah harus berpura-pura menjadi robot, kenapa aku juga harus menjadi bodyguard-nya sih?!_

_._

"Ta—Tapi, aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjadi robot, dan sekarang … aku juga harus menjadi pengawalmu, Sasuke-_san_?" tentu saja kali ini aku harus protes pada ide gilanya, "ini mustahil, aku tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk menjadi seorang _bodyguard_!"

Pria itu menganggukkan kepala, seperti sudah menduga aku akan berkata demikian.

"Hn, aku tahu. Mungkin ada beberapa latihan dasar yang harus kau jalani, Sakura … tapi melihat performa motorik dan refleksmu yang baik selama tes simulasi, aku yakin kau bisa." Jawabannya benar-benar membuatku kalah telak, dia tahu bagaimana caranya memenangkan negosiasi. Bagaimana caranya membalikkan pernyataan "aku yakin kau bisa" dari sosok sekelas direktur TAKA Corporation?

"Bukannya aku meragukan kepercayaanmu, tapi … _ehm_, aku sendiri tidak yakin. Setelah bersedia menjadi subjek sampel _Zephyr_, merelakan tubuhku ditanami _chip Dextrale_, bahkan harus berpura-pura hidup sebagai robot, kurasa aku—"

.

"Apa kau masih ingin mencari keberadaan tentang keluargamu, Sakura?"

Kalimat itu membuatku terlonjak, spontan aku langsung menatapnya dengan pandangan heran. _Emerald_ milikku beradu dengan _onyx_-nya yang terlihat begitu gelap dan tenang; pancaran matanya seakan bisa membaca semua isi pikiranku.

_Apa dia menepati janjinya untuk mencari keberadaan sanak saudaraku?!_

"Tentu saja, Sasuke-_san_!" Aku langsung melupakan semua pikiran tentang _bodyguard_, "Apa kau menemukan petunjuk tentang mereka?"

"Petunjuknya masih minim. Banyak yang harus diselidiki dan kau tidak bisa melakukannya sendirian, tapi aku bisa membantumu. Sebenarnya, tujuan lain dari perananmu sebagai _bodyguard_ adalah … kau bisa mendampingiku setiap saat. Mereka tidak akan curiga pada keberadaanmu dan hal itu yang akan memudahkan kita untuk mencari petunjuk," Sasuke mengambil segelas air dan menenggaknya sampai habis sebelum melanjutkan, "jika kau mau, kita bisa memulai proses pencarian setelah _chip Dextrale_ itu selesai ditanamkan. Apa kau setuju?"

Aku langsung mengangguk.

"Hn, dan artinya … kau juga bersedia berpura-pura menjadi robot _bodyguard_ untuk melindungiku?"

_Ugh_, pertanyaan itu terasa menjebak, tapi aku tidak peduli lagi … toh sudah kuputuskan untuk mengejar tujuanku. Aku harus mencari tahu tentang keberadaan sanak saudaraku yang masih tersisa. Sekali lagi aku menganggukkan kepala.

"Kau yakin, Sakura? Kau sudah yakin pada semua konsekuensinya?"

Aku tersenyum saat membalas pertanyaannya, "Mohon bantuanmu, Sasuke-_san_."

.

"Kalau begitu kita sudah sepakat." Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya.

Sepersekian detik setelah aku menyambut ulurannya, pria ini langsung meraih tanganku dengan cepat … tanpa ragu ia berjabat tangan denganku sambil menarik tubuhnya hingga mendekat. Tenaganya sukses membuat tubuhku maju, sementara Sasuke sendiri mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. Hanya dibatasi oleh sebuah meja, wajah kami nyaris bersentuhan satu sama lain.

_A—Apa-apaan ini?!_

Dalam jarak sedekat ini aku bisa melihat _onyx_-nya tengah menatapku lekat-lekat, juga merasakan hawa panas yang keluar dari deru napasnya. Sasuke memajukan wajahnya perlahan-lahan, raut wajah sang direktur yang tegas dan tampan ini hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter dari … bibirku. Mungkin aku sempat berhenti menarik napas ketika pria ini lagi-lagi memajukan wajahnya, bibirnya mengarah pada telingaku untuk berbisik.

_Jantungku berdegup sangat kencang dan aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa!_

"Perjanjian ini hanya antara kau dan aku, rahasiakan ini dari siapapun," bisiknya pelan, "_Deal?_"

Perkataan dan suaranya saat berbisik membuatku merinding. Aku menelan ludah, otakku mendadak beku dalam situasi ini. Jemari kami tetap bertaut dalam posisi berjabat tangan, sementara permukaan kulit yang bersentuhan dengan tanganku terasa hangat. _Sial, sial, sial … jarak kami terlalu dekat!_ Aku terlalu sibuk mengatur detak jantung agar bisa kembali normal, termasuk mengontrol ekspresiku agar tetap tenang. Meski nyatanya, seluruh wajahku memanas dan jantungku rasanya seperti mau meledak.

.

"Ba—Baiklah, aku janji untuk merahasiakannya, Sasuke."

_Kami-sama … saking gugupnya, aku melupakan panggilan hormatku untuk Sasuke Uchiha!_

"Kita akan mencarinya bersama-sama," Sasuke perlahan mendorong tubuhnya hingga menjauh—dan membuatku bisa bernapas lega, "kau akan mencari kenyataan soal keluargamu, dan aku sendiri … akan mencari tahu tentang keberadaan kakakku."

"Mencari Itachi-_san_? Di—Dimana?" pernyataan pria ini membuatku terperangah. _Bukankah Ino bilang bahwa Pemerintah Konoha pun belum bisa menemukan keberadaan si Uchiha Sulung? Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke Uchiha berniat menemukan Itachi seorang diri?!_

"Hn. Pencarian ini mengharuskan kita keluar dari zona aman, dan karena alasan itulah … kita harus merahasiakannya," Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya setelah selesai berjabat tangan. Ia tersenyum penuh arti, senyuman tampan yang justru membuatku semakin gugup.

_Ya, senyuman yang aku yakini sebagai salah satu aba-aba sebelum ia menyebut "ide gila" lainnya. _

_._

"Kita akan pergi meninggalkan Konoha, Sakura."

.

Mendengar perkataannya, aku mencelos … lalu membatu. Sepertinya firasat burukku menjadi kenyataan. Pergi meninggalkan Konoha? Mungkin sang direktur TAKA memang sudah benar-benar gila.

_Tch, sudah kubilang, 'kan? Dapur ini membawa aura negatif untuk ketenangan jiwaku!_

.

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

* * *

**_Author's Note :_**

Chapter lima selesai! Buat yang nanyain kemana Naruto, sudah saya munculkan di chapter ini ya … dan dia akan dilindungi oleh Hinata. Ada yang suka Naruhina-kah? Saya belum memastikan apakah ada _loveline_ antara mereka berdua, silahkan _request_ ke yang urus karakter dan _scene_ _romance_, hehe. Chapter ini menitik beratkan pada keberadaan _Children of Konoha_. Selain Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto, dan Kiba, tentunya ada tiga tokoh lain yang siap muncul di chapter-chapter mendatang. Selainitu, ada juga cerita tentang menghilangnya Itachi, dan "kesialan" Sakura yang lagi-lagi harus mendapat ide gila dari Sasuke. 7.000 words, ini kepanjangan atau justru kurang?

Gimana komentarnya tentang chapter ini?

**Yang sudah review di chapter kemarin, plus fave dan follow yang sudah masuk : TERIMA KASIH BANYAK!** *bungkuk hormat*. Saya mohon dukungannya dan jangan sungkan untuk memberi review sesingkat apapun, ide atau kritik saya terima dengan senang hati untuk perbaikan ke depannya.

Dan ini balasan review chapter keempat :

**Kasih hazumi** : hehe iya sebelumnya Neji kan memang pernah datang ke TAKA juga, jadi tebakannya tepat! Naruto udah muncul kok, suka Naruto ya? RnR lagi ya!

**Chichoru Octobaa** : halo salam kenal, Sai sekarang muncul lagi nih … konfliknya masih dikumpulin dulu satu-satu, terus kalau sampai berapa chapter, belum bisa dipastikan. (saya tipe _author _yang nggak pakai plot), mampir lagi buat review lho!

**Guest** : sebenernya memang lebih mengutamakan ke Sci-Fi daripada romance-nya, tapi yaa niatnya sih mau coba diselip-selipin sama romance. Semoga ceritanya masih cukup seru buat diikuti ya :D

**A first letter** : saya update, RnR lagi ya!

**Foetida** : cerita besar dibalik apa? Hoo thank you kalau karakter di chapter kemarin bagus, di chapter ini ada Naruto dan Hinata yang muncul lagi. Saya update, mampir lagi ya?

**Natsuyakiko32** : hai juga, Children of Konoha ada tujuh orang dan baru dibahas empat orang, sisanya di chapter mendatang dan pasti dibahas kok. Thank you favenya, mampir lagi oke?

**Zezorena** : ooh mau minta Sakura ada saingan? Hahaha itu saya pass ke yang bersangkutan bikinnya aja, thank you buat reviewnya kemarin :D

**Nyakoi-chan** : sakura kurang detil apanya nih, kalau ada masukan boleh tulis di review ini ya! Naruto muncul nih sekarang. RnR?

**Lhylia kiryu** : Thank you banget. Saya update nih, RnR lagi ya!

**Nyanmaru-desu** : Naruto pasti ada, dan udah dimunculin juga di chapter ini. Hoo iya awalnya saya frustasi bikin 1st POV dari Sakura, tapi sekarang beban saya sudah terlepas *syukurlah. Hmm mungkin memang _mirai _di sini keadaan bumi makin hancur, tapi di sisi lain ada Konoha yang keadaannya terlihat jauh lebih baik dari masa sekarang … ada plus minusnya, mungkin? Thank you buat reviewnya kemarin ya, saya tunggu buat chapter ini juga :D

**Hikari Ciel** : saya update, RnR lagi ya!

**Dina A-chan** : halo salam kenal dan thank you sudah mampir. Saya update nih :)

**Akasuna no ei-chan** : hahaha kirain protesnya kenapa, saya memang usahain nggak serumit SM (yang bikin saya pusing sendiri), semoga tetep suka ya, ei-chan?

**Sakuhime chan** : hoo ya setidaknya kita bersyukur napas nggak usah beli, WC umum pun masih ada yang gratis, LOL. Oh, dia baca semua review dan karena banyak yang mendukung buat naik level dari KFC goceng ke KFC bucket, dia mulai menjadi tuh, hahaha. Kasihani dompet saya, _readers!_

**Dedew** : halo, thank you komentarnya dan kenapa nyangka saya orang pinter? Saya update nih, RnR?

**Guest** : Hanji dari SnK … tapi Hanji kayaknya lebih "gila" ya, terutama kalau matanya liat Titan, kekeke.

**Arrale** : wah ada Arrale, mana professor? Thank you, mampir lagi oke?

**Sasusaku fans** : Interaksi sasusakunya kaku ya, mereka baru kenal soalnya. Semoga disini progressnya sudah lumayan keliatan? Saya update lho, RnR lagi ya!

**Love Foam** : hahaha, sebagai yang nggak punya acc ffn, mampir rutin buat review juga saya berterima kasih banget kok! Karakter cewek dan romance saya serahkan pada partner wanita alien itu, saya wakilin buat bilang thank you kalau suka dengan karakter Sakura-nya. Semoga chapter ini juga menarik.

**Tomat-23** : halo juga salam kenal :D. Cuplikan cerita ya, saya nggak biasa kasih cuplikan karena itu menambah words dan kebanyakan scene-nya berbeda dari chapter sebelumnya. Tapi kalau masih bersambung, saya akan coba kasih cuplikan cerita deh supaya readers nggak lupa. Arigatou masukannya ya!

**Rikaochan** : hai salam kenal, thank you sudah mampir. Hahaha buset langsung mau rated M, padahal saya masih mikir apa tetap di Rated T aja supaya aman. Senang kalau ceritanya dibilang bagus, jangan lupa mampir lagi buat review disini lho.

**Yu** : halo, saya tambah nih sekarang jadi mencapai 7000 words, semoga cukup. RnR lagi ya!

**Hanazono yuri** : saya update Yuri-chan, RnR lagi ya!

**AkinaJung** : salam kenal, wah jangan panggil saya senpai, jitan aja cukup. Suka sama sifatnya Karin? Padahal dia cuma muncul sedikit ya, nah apa udah dapat sedikit pencerahan di chapter ini? Ditunggu komentarnya buat chapter ini juga oke?

**Dijah-hime** : kepanjangan? Yang lain malah bilang kependekan, apa saya split aja? LOL, konfliknya terlalu sedikit-kah? Semoga konfliknya makin kerasa dan saya usahakan makin terasa di chapter mendatang, thanks dan ganbatte juga!

**Akatsuki Hotaru** : Please don't, if you die faster then you won't have a chance to read the next chapter, Ho. Hahaha nih saya update, btw seperti yang sudah dijelaskan di PM, saya nggak pernah baca teenlit atau novel jadi nggak bisa komentar, tapi thank you buat "admirable" nya. Akan saya screencaps dan tempel di sebelah monitor, LOL. RnR lagi ya!

**Tsurugi De Lelouch** : *terharu* thank you kalau ceritanya dibilang lebih bagus! Masalahnya seperti biasa, merambat, hehe. Semoga ceritanya tetap menarik buat diikuti ya, mampir lagi ^^

**Ellysia** : baru nemu 3 author cowo di fandom Naruto? (itu berarti saya nggak sendirian). Oh ya sepertinya memang ada kemungkinan ada gelang seperti itu di masa depan, persepsi saya aja sih ahaha. Saya update, RnR lagi ya!

**Roquezen** : Sai fetishist rupanya, sist? Hei jangan dukung dia buat minta traktiran lebih mahal apalagi bikin dompet saya kosong dong, kejam banget. LOL.

**erefpe** : thank you kalau ceritanya makin oke, dari Shattered Memories pun saya nggak bikin Karin antagonis kok haha. Sai memang asisten serba guna Sasuke kok, dia muncul lagi di chapter ini … plus ada Naruto dan Hinata juga Children of Konoha dibanding penghargaan kayaknya lebih ke gelar pengakuan ya. Hehehe santai, kalau ada yang nggak jelas tanya aja nggak apa kok. RnR lagi ya!

**Sasusaku lovers** : yang bunuh Kiba itu masih jadi misteri panjang sepertinya xD

**Akiko Mi Sakura** : wah, saya nggak nyangka ada yang suka sama kalimat si Juugo kemarin, hahahaha. Thank you ya, kalau sempat tolong mampir juga di review chapter ini ^^

**selaladrews** : halo juga, lala-chan! Kalau jadi robot nggak perlu sekolah sih, tapi harus jadi "pembantu" para majikan robotnya, mau? Kekeke, suka Itachi ya … nanti banyak muncul kok dia. Hyuga Neji kan sudah dibahas juga di chapter awal? Ganbatte juga! RnR lagi ya!

**Syidik NH** : thank you reviewnya berurutan dari chapter 1 sampai 4, butuh waktu sejam buat baca per chapternya? Hahaha kepanjangan? Naruhina udah muncul nih, RnR lagi oke?

**Ran-Chan UchiHaruno Eternal BeSome's** : *kroscek nama dulu. Hahaha _couple_? Untungnya bukan seperti itu, dan sebenarnya saya yang terjajah disini (stop bilang kasian kalau cuma ditraktir KFC goceng… dia jadi meraup dukungan buat menghabisi isi dompet saya). Sakura kayak manusia purba itu mirip sama sifat yang bikin kok, yang bersangkutan tinggal bercermin aja LOL. Mungkin karena di SM, sasusaku itu teman sejak kecil, kalau disini benar-benar orang asing yang baru saling kenal. Tapi sasusakunya yang sekarang ada progress belum nih? Oh iya masukannya ditampung, thank you! Peranan Kakashi sebesar itukah sampai kehilangan? Kekeke nanti dilihat apa Kakashi bisa saya masukin ke dalam cerita, jadi buat chapter ini juga ditunggu komentar atau sarannya ya!

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan! :D

**_-jitan-_**


End file.
